Shoguns
by Daga Saar
Summary: Y... ¿quiénes eran los guerreros que servían a Poseidón? Aquí va un intento por responder a esa pregunta.
1. Isaac de Kraken, Shogun del Mar Ártico

uno

**ISAAC DE KRAKEN, SHOGUN DEL MAR ÁRTICO **

* * *

**Isaac**

**

* * *

**

Desperté.

Recuerdo que eso me asombró un poco, pero no demasiado, de alguna manera al quedar inconsciente suponía que despertaría... en algún otro lugar... en el otro mundo. Lo que no esperaba era que fuera a dolerme tanto.

La mitad de mi cara ardía y palpitaba, y pronto descubrí que tenía vendado todo el lado izquierdo.

Mi visión era un poco borrosa, pero pude darme cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que parecía ser más grande que toda la casa que compartía con Hyoga y nuestro Maestro. El sitio estaba en penumbra, pero de todos modos me daba cuenta de que nunca antes había estado ahí, ni siquiera en sueños o pesadillas.

Y ese aroma a mar profunda...

Todo estaba impregnado a olor de agua y sal marina, aunque no advertía humedad en ninguna parte. Era el ambiente en sí, de modo que supuse que estaba en algún lugar de la costa... cualquier costa.

Además, estaba el calor. Jamás había sentido tanto calor en mi vida.

Aparté con impaciencia las mantas que me cubrían y bajé de la cama, contento de ver que mis piernas me sostenían sin dificultades. ¿De dónde habría salido la ropa que llevaba puesta? Una camiseta de algodón y unos pantalones cortos del mismo material, cerca de la cama había un par de sandalias de cuero que, afortunadamente, eran de mi número. Me las puse y miré a mi alrededor. Por alguna extraña razón (quizá la forma en que seguía doliéndome la cara) no me sorprendió el no ver ni un solo espejo por ahí.

La puerta de la habitación no estaba cerrada, de hecho apenas estaba entornada, y salí a explorar.

Afuera había un largo pasillo y otras nueve puertas iguales a la que acababa de abrir del todo, distribuidas de modo que había cinco puertas a cada lado del pasillo.

Ocho de las otras habitaciones estaban en completo abandono, llenas de polvo y muebles viejos, la que hacía el número diez, precisamente la que estaba frente a la mía, era la única que parecía habitada.

No tenía mucha diferencia con la que acababa de dejar, aparte de una estantería repleta de libros, la mayor parte escritos en un idioma que no reconocí en ese momento, un escritorio repleto de papeles, todos garabateados en el mismo idioma que los libros, algunos planos cuidadosamente trazados... y un amplio ventanal que daba a lo que en ese momento creí que era un patio empedrado.

Extendí uno de los planos para observarlo con más detenimiento.

Parecía tratarse de un templo construido alrededor de una columna. Los demás planos mostraban construcciones parecidas. Empezaba a ponderar si alguno de ellos correspondía al lugar en el que me encontraba cuando la puerta se abrió.

En el umbral estaba un hombre de alrededor de treinta años que me miraba sin demostrar la más mínima sorpresa. Permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, cosa que aproveché para observarlo cuidadosamente.

Ya no me cabía duda de que definitivamente estaba lejos de Siberia o en un lugar con una calefacción más que excelente, puesto que el desconocido llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta de manga corta y zapatos deportivos, un atuendo con el que difícilmente habría podido sobrevivir en el clima del sitio al que yo llamaba mi hogar.

Había manchas de pintura en su ropa y algo de aserrín y virutas de madera en su cabello. ¿Un carpintero? ¿Un albañil? Su expresión era completamente hermética.

Me habló entonces y creo que fue evidente por mi expresión que no le había entendido nada. No conocía ese idioma. Así que habló de nuevo en otro lenguaje, al igual que la vez anterior, con la pronunciación cuidadosa de quien usa un idioma que no es su lengua materna. Tampoco comprendí nada. Por fin al tercer intento pude reconocer algunas palabras. Griego. El Maestro solía hablarnos en griego a Hyoga y a mí de vez en cuando, para cuando estuviéramos listos para presentarnos en el Santuario.

-¿Puede hablar más despacio? –le dije, con algunas dificultades, en parte por mi poco dominio del idioma y en parte por el dolor que me causaba tratar de hablar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –repitió.

Señalé el vendaje.

-¿Qué tan grave es? –pregunté.

-Lo lamento, no pude hacer mucho. Perdiste el ojo. Y creo que quedará una cicatriz.

Me parece que no acabé de comprenderlo del todo en ese momento, solo me sentí aturdido y busqué la silla en forma completamente instintiva. El desconocido no pareció advertirlo.

-Sin embargo, sobreviviste –me dijo-. Llegará un momento en que eso sea lo importante.

Logré reunir todas mis fuerzas para serenarme y mirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Kanon Seadragon.

Curioso nombre.

Él siguió hablando con calma, adelantándose a mis preguntas.

-En este momento estás en el Palacio de Poseidón. No estoy muy seguro de cómo llegaste aquí, no entiendo demasiado bien cómo funciona el sistema, pero fue una suerte que aparecieras donde lo hiciste y cuando lo hiciste. Verás... –extendió otro de los planos, uno que mostraba siete construcciones rodeando una octava-. Estamos aquí –me indicó, señalando el edificio del centro-. Estos son el Palacio y el Soporte Principal. Los otros siete son los pilares de los Siete Mares. No he visto muchos humanos en los años que llevo aquí, así que fue toda una sorpresa encontrarte. Por lo mojado que estabas todavía, diría que aún no llevabas mucho tiempo ahí. Agua completamente helada, por cierto...

-Siberia. Yo estaba en Siberia cuando...

-¿Te caíste de un barco?

-Algo así –contesté, no quería ser demasiado específico, pero de todos modos Kanon no parecía tener demasiado interés en averiguar cómo o por qué había llegado hasta su... ¿casa?, o tal vez no quería acosarme a preguntas, actuaba como alguien que dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo. Probablemente así era. ¿Qué querría decir con eso de que no había visto muchos humanos?

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que no me había preguntado mi nombre, simplemente seguía hablando con ese tono de calma absoluta, explicándome la distribución del Palacio para que no fuera a perderme mientras estuviera ahí.

-Mi... mi nombre es Isaac –le dije, sin cuidarme de si lo estaba interrumpiendo o no.

-Mucho gusto, Isaac –me respondió con una sonrisa, la primera desde su aparición-. Veo que ya estás saliendo del shock. Eso es bueno.

Yo, la verdad, cada vez entendía menos.

* * *

**Kanon**

**

* * *

**

Me sorprendió que no preguntara demasiado. Yo, en su lugar, me habría deshecho en preguntas. A decir verdad, creo que lo único que me impidió volver loco a Poseidón con uno de esos interrogatorios que no se acaban nunca fue lo rápido que el dios se marchó de aquí. Pero claro, el chico acababa de pasar por una experiencia realmente mala, no podía esperar que actuara normalmente, al menos por un tiempo.

El resto de ese día y el día siguiente los pasó en su habitación, pero al tercer día apareció en el área del Palacio que yo estaba restaurando y me preguntó si podía ayudar. Un buen comienzo, diría yo.

Cuando finalmente comprendió que lo que yo pretendía era restaurar completamente los Siete Pilares y el Palacio, me dio la impresión de que se convenció de que estaba quien-sabe-dónde y que su única compañía era un loco de remate.

-No vamos a terminar nunca –me dijo.

-¿A ti te parece que haya algo más qué hacer por aquí? –le pregunté con mi cara más inocente. Oh, sí, puedo lucir en verdad inocente cuando necesito hacerlo.

En todo caso, no me pareció que hiciera falta hablarle todavía sobre los súbditos de Poseidón que estaban llegando cada día en mayor número y se encargaban de la parte más pesada del trabajo, al menos me pareció que no era buena idea comentárselo todavía. Primero necesitaba estar seguro sobre él y sobre los demás. Muchos de esos seres ni siquiera parecían encajar de todo con la definición de "humano" y yo no estaba dispuesto a confiar demasiado rápido en nadie, y eso incluía a Isaac, aunque fuera humano.

Sabía por las leyendas aprendidas en el Santuario que Poseidón tenía a su servicio muchas razas distintas de seres acuáticos, incluyendo sirenas y tritones. De estos últimos era lo que estaba viendo más últimamente. Podían adquirir una forma más o menos humanoide, pero al principio no lograban retenerla por mucho tiempo. Fue una sorpresa un tanto desagradable el darme cuenta de que tendría que entrenarlos desde el principio si quería formar un ejército con esos seres, pero a la vez fue reconfortante el que estuvieran tan dispuestos a aprender.

Y fue sumamente extraño el darme cuenta de que no tenían ningún problema en obedecerme. Aceptaban mi autoridad de Shogun como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Como si a ninguno de ellos pudiera ocurrírsele que me había apropiado de la escama del Dragón Marino engañando a Poseidón. Tal vez no les importaban los medios sino los resultados, tal vez Poseidón se había comunicado con ellos antes de adormecerse en su nuevo cuerpo mortal y les había ordenado obedecerme, tal vez no tenían inteligencia suficiente como para imaginarse algo así...

Aunque la tercera opción me parecía la menos probable, aún así no me sentía dispuesto a confiarle a ninguno de ellos las otras escamas. No me sentía a gusto con los tritones, por muy amables y serviciales que se comportaran conmigo y en los últimos años realmente estaba empezando a desear la presencia de algún otro humano, alguien capaz de llevarme la contraria y quizá ganarme una discusión de vez en cuando.

Bueno, tenía que admitirlo. El problema con los súbditos de Poseidón no era su falta de iniciativa o el que me dieran la impresión de ser poco inteligentes, ni siquiera me molestaba el saber que no eran humanos. Lo que me tenía desesperado el que SIEMPRE me daban la razón y JAMÁS discutían mis órdenes... de hecho, no me hablaban en absoluto a menos que ocurriera una emergencia… y les había dicho cosas bastante estúpidas, sólo por intentar conseguir alguna reacción... se limitaban a sonreír y obedecer. Quizá llegaron a pensar que yo mismo era bastante estúpido, pero eran demasiado respetuosos como para decirme lo que opinaban, y eso me sacaba de quicio.

Llevaba ya diez años en el reino submarino y pasaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Hacía que los tritones trabajaran en la reconstrucción de seis de los Pilares y me había dedicado a afinar detalles en el Palacio y el Pilar del Atlántico Norte, cuyos daños más graves ya estaban reparados. Pasaba el día restaurando algo aquí y algo allá, tratando de pensar qué podía hacer con el asunto de las seis escamas que continuaban sin dueño, dándome cuenta de que no podía esperar mucho tiempo más. Poseidón despertaría y, aunque sin duda le agradaría la restauración de los Pilares, querría ver a todos sus Shoguns frente a él. Pero no podía decidirme a nombrar como Shogun a nadie...

Y entonces apareció Isaac.

Mi primera impresión fue que el propio Santuario lo había convocado, quizá uno de los Pilares lo había hecho. Y quizá no me equivocara demasiado en eso. Si un Caballero de Atenea debe estar bajo la protección de alguna constelación, ¿por qué un Shogun de Poseidón no podría estar bajo la protección de un Pilar?

Todavía no estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaría todo el asunto, pero mientras Isaac me ayudaba a reparar unas cuantas cosas, decidí que en cuanto el chico estuviera recuperado, lo llevaría a la sala donde estaban las otras escamas y le preguntaría si alguna le llamaba la atención.

Después de todo, cuando Poseidón me preguntó quién rayos era, miré a mi alrededor preguntándome qué tan peligroso sería decirle mi verdadero nombre y, cuando mi mirada alcanzó a una de las escamas (algo que hasta momento sólo me pareció un cúmulo de metal sin forma alguna), pude escuchar con toda claridad a la escama hablándome.

"Elígeme, Dragón Marino" eso fue lo que escuché en mi mente.

Las demás permanecieron en silencio y, hasta la llegada de Isaac, yo seguía sin encontrarle forma reconocible a ninguna de las otras seis, aún a pesar de que ya podía ver con toda claridad el dragón marino que formaba mi escama en reposo y que _sabía_ que todas tenían forma. Encontré en los libros de la (semidestruida) biblioteca del palacio los nombres de las otras escamas y en las ilustraciones de los libros que las mencionaban podía distinguir sus formas, pero no al mirarlas directamente. Y, por alguna extraña razón (puesto que ningún libro mencionaba ese fenómeno), tenía la idea de que eso se debía a que aún no habían sido llamadas en voz alta por sus respectivos Shoguns y quizá esa era la forma en que las escamas se protegían de cualquier peligro que pudieran correr mientras estaban vacías.

En fin, quizá la llegada de Isaac aclararía mis dudas.

* * *

**Isaac **

**

* * *

**

Kanon me cambiaba el vendaje a diario pero no parecía estar muy a gusto con eso, cosa que no me sorprendía, los vendajes de cabeza son sumamente incómodos y él demostraba con toda claridad que no poseía ninguna experiencia en cosas de ese tipo.

-Debí haber aprendido algo de primeros auxilios alguna vez... –murmuró cuando por fin me quitó el vendaje en forma definitiva-. O por lo menos... –se quedó mirándome y de pronto enrojeció-. Lo que debería hacer es llevarte con un médico, ¿no es así?

Me sorprendió en igual medida lo avergonzado que parecía estar por no haberlo pensado antes como la idea de que pudiera llevarme con un médico. No se me había ocurrido la posibilidad a mí tampoco, y probablemente no se me habría ocurrido aunque hubiéramos estado frente a un hospital. El Maestro siempre se encargaba de cualquier herida que sufriéramos sus aprendices, jamás habíamos acudido a nadie más.

Pero Kanon ya había tomado una decisión y de pronto me encontré en mi cuarto con instrucciones de cambiar la ropa que llevaba puesta por algo más abrigado porque, según él, iríamos a un sitio un poco más frío. ¿Frío? ¿Él consideraba que el palacio era frío? ¿Pero de dónde era Kanon? ¿Del centro de África, quizá?

Por enésima vez me pregunté de dónde habría salido la ropa que estaba en el armario de mi habitación, era muy variada pero toda era de mi talla y parecía nueva. Cuando volví a salir, Kanon ya estaba listo... ¿Cómo se suponía que íbamos a salir de donde nos encontrábamos? Mi visión estaba muy limitada, sí, pero a menos que me estuviera volviendo loco (y no había descartado aún esa posibilidad) estábamos debajo del mar...

-¿Listo? –me preguntó.

-Eso creo...

No pude decir nada más, de hecho, lo único que pude hacer fue contemplar boquiabierto lo que parecía ser una rajadura en mitad del aire. Una puerta a otra dimensión...

-Procura no alejarte de mí –me advirtió mientras entraba a... a lo que fuera aquello. Como si tuviera yo la menor intención de perderme ahí dentro.

Sólo dimos tres o cuatro pasos en un universo de formas cambiantes antes de encontrar otra rajadura, la salida de aquello... y nos encontramos entonces a pleno sol, en un sitio sumamente concurrido y bullicioso. El cambio repentino me dejó más aturdido que el propio viaje y que el medio que habíamos empleado y Kanon tuvo que sujetarme por un brazo para que no me cayera.

-Tranquilo, tómalo con calma.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté.

-En Vancouver...

-¿Dónde?

-Vancouver... Eh... a Vancouver le dicen "la puerta del Pacífico Norte", pertenece a Canadá y Canadá está en América del Norte. Has oído hablar de América, ¿verdad?

... ¿En realidad tendría yo aspecto de ser tan ignorante como para necesitar que me lo aclarara con tanto detalle?

* * *

**Kanon**

**

* * *

**

Había tratado de hacerme el chistoso y, como de costumbre, no funcionó muy bien que digamos, pero al menos Isaac ya no tenía aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse.

Afortunadamente, me las había arreglado lo suficiente como para abrir la salida de la Otra Dimensión bastante cerca del consultorio de la doctora O'Hara. Sí me estaba ayudando la práctica a fin de cuentas.

Empezó a soplar un viento increíblemente helado y yo subí el cierre de mi jacket. Jamás me acostumbraré al frío de Vancouver en invierno... y entonces observé que Isaac se había quitado el abrigo.

-¿No tienes frío? –le pregunté con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Con el calor que hace aquí? –me respondió con aire intrigado.

¿Este muchacho sería esquimal o algo por el estilo?

* * *

**Isaac**

**

* * *

**

La doctora no pareció creer ni media palabra cuando Kanon me presentó como su sobrino, pero no hizo comentarios. Lo que hizo fue regañar a Kanon por haber tardado tanto en conseguir ayuda.

-Le gusta complicarse la vida, ¿no es así? No me explico cómo consiguió que esto sanara así de bien, tiene suerte de que Isaac sea un muchacho fuerte, pero debió haberlo llevado inmediatamente a un hospital, quizá habríamos podido hacer algo más.

-Se lo he dicho medio millón de veces –respondió él con calma-, de donde yo vengo no acostumbramos pedir ayuda.

-Y mientras tanto este pobre niño debe haber estado sufriendo horrores. ¿Le ha dado algo para el dolor, cuando menos?

¿"Niño"? Hacía siglos que nadie se refería a mí como "niño". Creo que puse mala cara al escuchar eso, pero la doctora probablemente pensó que se debía a otra cosa.

-Isaac es muy valiente, no se ha quejado ni una vez.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta, señor Seadragon.

-No, no le he dado nada. No tengo nada que pudiera servir para eso de todos modos, ya sabe que no me agradan las medicinas...

-Un día de tantos tendrá que recurrir a ellas, lo sabe.

-Lo que venga, vendrá. En fin, si le parece que es tan necesario, ¿qué cree usted que debería darle?

Contemplé con curiosidad a la doctora mientras ésta escribía una receta y le daba instrucciones a Kanon. Era una dama de unos 45 a 50 años de edad, tenía mechones grises en la cabellera negra y un aspecto general de persona bondadosa.

-Ah, y no se olvide de esto –añadió ella, entregándole una tarjeta a Kanon.

-¿Adrian King? ¿Quién es? –preguntó él enarcando una ceja.

-Un viejo amigo. Su especialidad es la cirugía reconstructiva...

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunté yo. Wow, tres preguntas en un día, eso superaba mi propio récord...

-Es un doctor que puede ayudarte a borrar esa cicatriz que te ha quedado, cariño -¡¿"cariño"? ¿Primero "niño" y ahora "cariño"? De pronto la doctora me parecía mucho menos simpática que al principio...-. Él es una persona muy amable y...

-No quiero que me quiten la cicatriz –interrumpí... cielos, eso no es propio de mí, jamás interrumpo a los mayores...

Kanon no pareció sorprenderse por eso, pero la doctora sí. Claro, ella no pertenecía a la Orden. No podía saber que las cicatrices son parte del honor de un guerrero... Tuve que morderme el labio al recordar que no había ganado la mía en combate precisamente, estúpido Hyoga, pero aún así no iba a permitir que me la quitaran.

-Quizá no sea el momento apropiado para hablar de eso, doctora –intervino Kanon-, me parece que Isaac necesita reflexionar un poco al respecto, procuraré convencerlo, no se preocupe.

La doctora lo miró con extrañeza, pero no insistió. Debía pensar que los dos estábamos completamente locos... y no me sorprendería que en ese momento hubiera empezado a creer que sí era sobrino de Kanon después de todo.

Lo que me tenía sorprendido a mí era la calma con la que él aceptaba mi decisión. Ya me había dado cuenta de que no era una persona corriente, pero si estaba tan acostumbrado a vivir entre la gente normal como para hablarle con tanta confianza a la doctora, ¿por qué no se sorprendía tanto como ella? ¿Sería posible que perteneciera a alguna Orden? ¿Había más órdenes además de la de los Caballeros de Atenea? Tantas preguntas... demasiadas preguntas...

La doctora nos acompañó hasta la puerta del consultorio, dándonos más consejos todavía. Fue ahí donde nos encontramos con un muchacho algo mayor que yo, que parecía estar esperando a la doctora.

-Ah, finalmente te dignaste aparecer –dijo ella, con un tono profundamente dolorido en la voz.

El chico la miró con indiferencia.

-Tú sabes que siempre regreso.

-¿Anda mal el negocio de las billeteras? –preguntó Kanon con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Todo anda tan bien como siempre –replicó el muchacho con desprecio-. ¿Y usted, lagartija de mar? ¿De dónde sacó a Caracortada?

¿Se refería a mí?

-¡Baian! –gritó la doctora, escandalizada.

Sí, se refería a mí.

-Isaac, este sujeto es Baian O'Hara y, aunque no lo aparente, es hijo de la doctora O'Hara, lo siento por ella... Baian, él es Isaac –dijo Kanon.

¿Hijo de la doctora? Sí, se parecían un poco en la forma de los ojos, pero por lo demás... la verdad es que Baian tenía todo el aspecto de un pandillero.

-Ve a casa, Baian –casi suplicó la doctora-, hablaremos ahí, ¿sí?

Baian asintió y se marchó sin despedirse.

-¿Sigue dándole problemas? –preguntó Kanon.

La doctora apartó la mirada, retorciéndose las manos.

-Lo expulsaron otra vez del colegio. Pronto será mayor de edad y entonces... Pero no es algo por lo que deba preocuparse, señor Seadragon, estoy segura de que encontraré alguna solución...

-Sin duda –concedió Kanon, aunque era evidente que pensaba todo lo contrario-, pero ya sabe, si se pone demasiado difícil... siempre puedo ocupar otro par de manos en el astillero. El trabajo duro ayuda, créame.

-Curiosa familia –comenté mientras nos dirigíamos a una farmacia cercana.

-Lo mismo deben estar pensando ellos de nosotros, "sobrino" –sonrió Kanon.

-¿De dónde los conoces? No hablan con el mismo acento que tú.

-Fue casualidad. Baian me robó la billetera una vez. La doctora agradeció mucho entonces el que no lo denunciara a la policía cuando lo atrapé, pero tengo la impresión de que habría sido mejor para él si lo hubiera hecho –Kanon frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-... Y... ¿de qué astillero hablabas?

-Ah, eso. Ya lo verás.

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

No tuve más remedio que preguntarme a mí mismo si no estaría dándole demasiado qué pensar a Isaac para un solo día. A pesar de la fría calma que mostraba, me daba la impresión de estar bastante asustado con tantas novedades. Había tomado con mucha tranquilidad el viaje a través de la Otra Dimensión y había fingido a la perfección no entender el insulto de Baian, pero de alguna manera podía percibir su nerviosismo, así que lo llevé al astillero para distraerlo un poco.

-Pero... este barco es del siglo XV... –murmuró, observando atentamente a su alrededor.

-1400 y algo –concordé.

-Y... aquel otro... parece un barco vikingo...

-De Noruega, siglo VIII, creo. Los que ves más allá son de origen peruano, están hechos de juncos y...

-¿De qué se trata esto?

-Bueno, hacemos reproducciones de barcos antiguos, con técnicas antiguas, todo muy artesanal.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-De todo hay. Entre nuestros clientes hay museos, universidades... la fuerza naval de no me acuerdo qué país nos compró uno para convertirlo en su emblema, y siempre anda por ahí algún millonario excéntrico. No creerías las cosas que quieren algunos a los que les sobra el dinero.

-¿Y esto es propiedad tuya?

-Más... o... menos... –sonreí-, parece ser que dejará de serlo dentro de poco. Sólo vengo aquí unas cuantas veces por año a ver cómo siguen las cosas, así que no me entero demasiado, pero parece que una empresa grande lleva tiempo tratando de absorbernos.

-¿Y vas a permitirlo? –me preguntó... ¿enojado? Bueno, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, y por la cara que puso tan pronto como lo dijo, me di cuenta que él mismo no se lo esperaba tampoco.

-¿Y si te dijera que es justo lo que pretendo?

* * *

**Isaac**

**

* * *

**

Definitivo, ese sujeto estaba loco.

¿Dejar que alguien le quite su empresa? ¿Y eso, por qué? Podía ver que le gustaba el astillero. Sabía mucho de barcos. Y decía que iba ahí sólo dos veces por año, pero conocía los nombres de todos los empleados que encontramos mientras lo recorríamos.

Perder todo eso sin hacer el menor intento por defenderlo sería como...

...como dejar que Hyoga ganara la armadura del Cisne sin siquiera tratar de ponerle alguna dificultad...

-No deberías... –me detuve de repente, bastante avergonzado. Era una tremenda falta de educación el que me pusiera a opinar al respecto. Afortunadamente, alguien se encargó de distraer a Kanon en ese momento.

Me llamó mucho la atención el administrador que se encargaba del astillero en ausencia de Kanon, era muy alto, de piel oscura y una sorprendente melena blanca. Su nombre era Krishna, como el de una divinidad de la mitología hindú. Y parecía estar realmente preocupado por la situación del astillero, no paraba de repetirle a Kanon que las Empresas Solo seguían presionando en formas legales e ilegales para quedarse con todo.

Kanon parecía muy tranquilo a pesar de todo eso y le aseguró a Krishna que estaba tomando todas las previsiones del caso, pero Krishna no parecía muy convencido. Tampoco yo.

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo en el astillero, pronto regresamos a la zona comercial de Vancouver, siempre caminando. Kanon me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, como si estuviera algo intrigado.

-De acuerdo... vamos al grano –me dijo de repente-. Ninguna persona normal resistiría la jornada a la que te he sometido hoy, viste la Otra Dimensión y actuaste como si fuera algo de todos los días, te he hecho caminar por todo Vancouver y hemos atravesado dos veces la ciudad sin descansar ni un segundo, deberías estar medio muerto... lo cual me lleva a la conclusión de que has recibido entrenamiento como guerrero al servicio de algún dios o estás preparado para ser el atleta más destacado de la historia. ¿A qué Orden perteneces?

Traté de poner cara de desconcierto. Rayos, a Hyoga le habría resultado muy fácil (era su expresión habitual cuando el Maestro nos explicaba algo), pero creo que no me funcionó del todo.

-¿Entonces tú también perteneces a una Orden? –respondí, aunque era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Sonrió a medias, mi maniobra evasiva le había resultado demasiado fácil de detectar... y de paso yo había admitido que estaba en lo cierto.

-Soy un Shogun al servicio de Poseidón.

Retrocedí involuntariamente. ¡Poseidón! ¡El enemigo de Atenea! Tuve la impresión de que debía huir de ahí tan rápido como pudiera, pero algo me detuvo. Tal vez el hecho de que muy probablemente le debía la vida a Kanon.

-Soy un aprendiz del Santuario de Atenea. Mi Maestro es el Caballero de Cristal.

-Humm... a él no lo conozco, debe tener menos de diez años de haber alcanzado su posición actual. ¿Para qué armadura entrenas?

-El Cisne.

-Ah, un Caballero de los Hielos –la forma en que lo dijo sonaba llena de admiración-. No te ha correspondido lo más fácil, ciertamente. Bien, Isaac, supongo que querrás regresar a tu casa.

¿Así, tan fácil? ¿No se suponía que Poseidón era enemigo de Atenea? ¿Por qué uno de sus shoguns se tomaba la molestia de cuidar de mí luego de... de aquello y después llevarme a mi casa? ¿Acaso querría localizar a mi Maestro para causarle problemas?

-¿Puedo? -¿por qué de pronto me sentía algo estúpido?

Kanon no dijo nada, solo volvió a abrir la puerta dimensional, sin cuidarse de la gente a nuestro alrededor... nadie pareció notarlo. Después de todo, la mayoría de las personas simplemente no ven aquello que resulte demasiado inverosímil.

-Dime dónde, llegaremos en menos de lo que piensas.

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

¡Siberia! Tenía que ser Siberia. Claro, él mismo me había dicho que estaba en Siberia antes de llegar al Pilar del Mar Ártico. Y si era un futuro Caballero de los Hielos, no podía menos que entrenar en un sitio adecuado. Pero yo estaba empezando a extrañar seriamente el Mediterráneo.

Por lo visto la Otra Dimensión nos guió justo al lugar indicado, ya que Isaac echó a correr tan pronto como abandonamos la puerta, como quien ha reconocido de inmediato un lugar al que añoraba volver.

Lo seguí caminando despacio. Un poco desconcertado conmigo mismo.

¿Por qué le había dicho que lo llevaría de vuelta a su casa? ¿Acaso no había estado seguro los días anteriores de que el Santuario lo había llamado? No lo sabía. Creo que estaba actuando por puro instinto en ese momento. En todo caso, retenerlo contra su voluntad en el Santuario Submarino no me parecía una buena idea. Tampoco me parecía buena idea simplemente dejarlo ir y regresar a la puerta dimensional, aunque era más que evidente que conocía el sitio en donde estaba. Me dije a mí mismo que bastaría con asegurarme de que llegara a su casa, luego me iría... además, no era prudente correr el riesgo de que el Caballero de Cristal resultara ser alguien conocido a fin de cuentas. Cierto, podía hacerme pasar por Saga (por enésima vez), pero no me convenía para nada que mi hermano se enterara de que estaba vivo.

A fin de cuentas, en lo que tocaba a Saga, yo estaba mejor muerto y haciéndole compañía a los peces.

A veces me preguntaba si se habría tomado la molestia de buscar mi cuerpo para por lo menos darme un funeral.

Nah, el mar era una tumba más que suficiente.

Me sorprendió un poco ver a Isaac esperándome en lo alto de una colina, supongo que empecé a caminar más despacio mientras pensaba en Saga. Llegué junto a él y contemplé lo que debía ser su casa y lugar de entrenamiento. Ni una construcción en todo lo que abarcaba la vista, excepto la pequeña cabaña... que parecía una miniatura comparada con el glaciar que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

-La armadura del Cisne reposa en esa montaña de hielo –me dijo.

-Parece un sitio apropiado.

-Y esa es mi casa.

-Lindo lugar.

* * *

**Isaac**

* * *

Kanon parecía distraído, preocupado. Yo procuraba mantenerme alerta, por si acaso.

¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Había echado a correr tan pronto como reconocí el paisaje, pero ahora estaba caminando cada vez más despacio. No sé si Kanon lo notó, simplemente caminaba unos pasos atrás de mí. Pensé que debería presentarlo con mi Maestro. Después de todo, me parecía que era lo más correcto.

Lo más probable era que me hubieran dado por muerto. El Maestro se alegraría de verme con vida, y Hyoga...

Me detuve.

La cicatriz.

Aún no había tenido oportunidad de verme en un espejo, pero podía sentir la cicatriz, ya dura e insensible como si fuera de madera, pero siempre presente, abarcando buena parte de mi cara. ¿Qué diría Hyoga cuando la viera?

Tenía la impresión de que al muy estúpido le dolería tanto como me había dolido a mí.

Y yo había perdido un ojo y con él buena parte de mi visión. Kanon no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, pero yo noté que se dio cuenta de eso mientras lo ayudaba a reparar muebles. No me dejaba tocar ninguna herramienta cuyo uso requiriera de mucha precisión, nada que pudiera hacer peligrar mis manos... Pero incluso cosas sencillas como colocar un vaso en la mesa se me dificultaban un poco, ya no era bueno calculando las distancias ni la profundidad...

¿Podría aprender a compensar eso con el tiempo?

Tendría que trabajar el doble de duro, por supuesto, pero si era posible, lo lograría...

¿Y Hyoga? ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando supiera lo grave que era el daño a fin de cuentas?

Siempre estaba culpándose de todo, ¿se culparía de esto también?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... es sólo que...

Miré la casa... y luego miré más lejos. Podía escuchar un sonido lejano de hielo rompiéndose en forma violenta.

Pasé de largo frente a la casa, siguiendo aquel sonido. Kanon continuaba caminando unos cuantos pasos atrás, sin hacer más preguntas ni decir nada.

Hyoga estaba en el glaciar... entrenando.

Me detuve lo suficientemente lejos como para poder observarlo sin que él detectara mi presencia, a menos que estuviera muy atento a lo que lo rodeaba, pero tenía el presentimiento de que estaría demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía como para vigilar su entorno.

Jamás lo había visto entrenar así.

Finalmente lo imposible había sucedido y Hyoga estaba poniendo todo de sí al atacar el hielo del glaciar. Instintivamente empecé a comparar su técnica con la mía... de pronto me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado en casa de Kanon (¿unos días? ¿meses?), pero en ese espacio Hyoga había mejorado muchísimo. Finalmente estaba haciendo las cosas justo como el Maestro nos había indicado que debía ser.

Eso tenía que ser un milagro...

Y aún así pude darme cuenta de inmediato de que de todos modos le faltaba mucho para alcanzar mi nivel... o al menos el nivel que tenía antes de perder el ojo.

-¿Quién es ese? –escuché la voz de Kanon a mis espaldas.

-Hyoga.

-¿Es tu hermano?

En ese momento pensé que hacía esa pregunta sólo por decir algo.

-No. Es el otro aprendiz de mi Maestro.

-Ya veo. Su técnica es... bastante buena... pero le falta bastante práctica.

Oh, ¿también se había dado cuenta de eso?

-Tal vez si entrena duro los próximo años... –añadió.

Sí, si Hyoga continuaba como en ese momento, tal vez...

Pero no tendría oportunidad. Tan pronto como yo hubiera aprendido a compensar mi deficiencia (y en ese momento de repente estaba seguro de que lo lograría), entonces volvería a quedarse atrás.

Y estaba esforzándose tanto...

Siempre tuve la convicción de Hyoga tenía potencial para ser mucho mejor caballero que yo, si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar en los que había dejado atrás. Siempre tenía a flor de labios alguna frase acerca de su madre y esa insistencia suya en no dejar descansar a los muertos era lo único que le impedía mejorar en el entrenamiento.

Contemplándolo atacar el glaciar, me di cuenta de que debía estar entrenando más duro que nunca desde que mi "muerte" y comprendí que si el haber perdido a su amigo y rival le ayudaba a alcanzar sus metas... pues entonces valía la pena haber muerto.

Sólo que había un pequeño problema al respecto: yo estaba vivo.

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

Supuse que era el momento de despedirme, o quizá sería mejor simplemente no despedirme y marcharme ahora que el chico estaba distraído...

-Kanon... una pregunta...

Estaba dándome la espalda y su postura en general parecía relajada y tranquila, pero pude notar tensión en su voz.

-¿Sí?

-Dijiste que podías ocupar otro par de manos en el astillero.

¿Eh? ¿Me estaba pidiendo empleo?

-Siberia no está lo suficientemente cerca de Vancouver como para que llegues temprano al astillero todos los días, ni aunque se congelara el estrecho de Bering –señalé.

-Me doy cuenta perfectamente –replicó, con un tono ligeramente ofendido.

-¿Piensas dejar el entrenamiento? ¿Y la Orden?

-Hyoga nunca será el Caballero del Cisne estando yo en su camino. Jamás podría superarme.

Humm...

-¿Y entonces vas a renunciar para que él triunfe?

-No he podido ayudarlo a mejorar estando vivo, pero mira cómo se esfuerza ahora... le soy más útil muerto.

Válgame el Cielo.

* * *

**Isaac**

* * *

-Aún así no creo que sea correcto el que le regales la armadura a tu amigo.

¿Regalársela? ¿Me acusaba de regalar la armadura alguien que estaba dejándose robar su empresa?

Volteé a enfrentarlo, sorprendiéndome de verlo sonreír sin burla.

-Tú dices que tienes una buena razón para no luchar por conservar tu astillero –le dije-. Yo tengo una buena razón para no luchar más por ganar la armadura. ¿Cuál es tu razón, Kanon?

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos, casi pude sentir que trataba de ver a través de mí... y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba explorando mi cosmos, tratando de leer mis emociones. Levanté a toda prisa mis barreras, eso era algo que jamás le había tolerado a nadie, e instintivamente adopté mi posición de defensa. Él solamente enarcó una ceja.

-Perdón, qué falta de educación la mía –murmuró, más como si recitara algo aprendido que como si estuviera disculpándose realmente-. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estás siendo sincero contigo mismo. Veo que no renuncias por miedo, ni por lo de tu ojo. Interesante.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él, pero no se movió un centímetro, sólo se quedó ahí, mirándome como si esperara que yo dijera o hiciera algo... así que dije lo primero que me pasó por la mente.

-No sé nada de construir barcos, pero puedo aprender y sé trabajar duro.

-No voy a darte trabajo en el astillero –me dijo con calma-. Sería un desperdicio.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Yo me quedé clavado en mi sitio sin saber qué responder a eso...

-¿Vienes? –me preguntó desde la puerta, señalando la Otra Dimensión con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

No pudo haberme dejado más desconcertado después de eso, o al menos eso fue lo que creí en ese momento. Abandoné cautelosamente la posición de defensa y lo seguí a través de la puerta dimensional.

Salimos a alguna parte del palacio submarino que yo no había visto hasta entonces. Era un inmenso salón, bastante oscuro, puesto que todas las cortinas estaban cerradas. Unas cuantas gradas de mármol conducían a una parte más alta que habría sido adecuada para un trono, pero que estaba ocupada por... un montón de chatarra.

Había otros siete montones de chatarra dispuestos en una doble fila, como marcando un camino hacia el octavo, o como si fueran una guardia de honor.

O no, no eran siete montones de chatarra, eran sólo seis. El que estaba a la derecha de las gradas, el más cercano al montón que estaba aparte del resto, parecía una escultura. Un dragón con aletas en lugar de garras... un dragón marino. El apellido de Kanon... ¿O su título?

Kanon se aproximó al dragón de metal... y yo empecé a preguntarme si estaba alucinando, porque cuando él se acomodó junto a aquello y estaba a punto de hablarme, me pareció ver que la escultura de metal se movía y apoyaba suavemente la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kanon.

Debía estar volviéndome loco... y habría estado completamente seguro de eso si no fuera por la cara de sorpresa de Kanon, le tomó unos cuantos segundos recuperarse de eso, pero entonces miró con precaución hacia el dragón, y me dio la impresión de que escuchaba atentamente algo que yo no podía oír, luego sonrió.

¿Ese dragón rojo y dorado estaba vivo?

-Oh, sí lo está... a su manera, claro.

La voz de Kanon me obligó a volver a la realidad. El muy desgraciado estaba leyendo otra vez mi mente. Volví a elevar mis defensas y esta vez realmente lo miré con furia.

-¡Nunca hagas eso! –exclamé-. ¡No se lo permito a nadie!

-Bueno, pues para mí el estudiar a los que me rodean es un vicio demasiado viejo como para perderlo sólo porque a ti te incomoda –me dijo calmadamente-. Así que tomemos esto como parte del entrenamiento que aún te falta: aprende a mantener tus escudos mentales en forma constante o resígnate a que yo me entere siempre de lo que estés tratando de esconder. Y agradece que esto lo aprendí porque sí y no para emplearlo con alguna técnica de dominio mental. Ahora, volviendo a lo que estabas pensando acerca del dragón... es cierto, se movió. Cada una de estas armaduras posee un alma, igual que las armaduras de los Caballeros de Atenea, pero con la diferencia de que poseen mayor conciencia de sí mismas y un poco más de libertad de movimientos y de voluntad propia. No he acabado de entender del todo cómo funciona este asunto, pero... hagamos una pequeña prueba, si te parece bien.

-¿Qué clase de prueba?

-Supongo que lo que ves a tu alrededor, con excepción de mi dragón –y nuevamente aquella... ¿cosa?... ¿criatura?... de metal se movió, frotando su cabeza contra el hombro y el cuello de Kanon como un gato realmente grande... Kanon acarició afectuosamente la cabeza de metal y yo me quedé esperando escuchar un ronroneo...- son unos cuantos montones de metal viejo.

-Sí –contesté.

-Mira de nuevo. Mira a cada uno con atención y dime si alguno te resulta interesante.

No perdía nada, así que obedecí. Chatarra, simplemente chatarra y más chatarra, ¿sería algún tipo de broma pesada?...

Entonces lo vi, otro de los montones tenía forma, una forma propia y bien definida... de algo que yo conocía desde siempre, algo que se había quedado grabado en mi memoria desde que era muy pequeño. Un kraken. El Kraken.

Su leyenda me había fascinado por años, el misterioso ser de las profundidades que acechaba en la oscuridad... no... que vivía en la oscuridad por elección propia, un ser que gustaba de explorar en lo profundo y que sólo salía a la superficie durante las más terribles tempestades, trayendo consigo la magia inexplicable de las más ocultas simas del eterno océano como un enviado de los dioses que hacía naufragar los barcos de los hombres malvados...

"Elígeme, Kraken" susurró una voz, profunda como el mar e igual de misteriosa... y familiar al mismo tiempo...

-Kraken –murmuré, adelantando una mano para tocarlo.

No llegué siquiera a rozarlo con los dedos, todas las piezas que lo conformaban se desprendieron unas de otras y me rodearon, envolviéndome como si me abrazaran, dándome la bienvenida como a un amigo largamente esperado.

El frío insuperable de los abismos más lejanos del mar, donde el sol no llega jamás y sólo reina el silencio como en las largas noches de Siberia, y la sensación de una soledad amiga, elegida libremente para aguardar a alguien capaz de comprender esa decisión. Todo eso había llegado hasta mí desde la armadura con un solo golpe y me quedé sin aliento por un instante.

Ahora comprendía por qué Kanon había usado el posesivo tan naturalmente al referirse a su Dragón.

Podía entender eso ahora que tenía a mi Kraken.

Y sentí que todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, incluso la cicatriz y el haber renunciado a la armadura del Cisne y a la Orden de Atenea, el haber "muerto" para que Hyoga tuviera una oportunidad, todo ello valía la pena, ahora que había encontrado a mi armadura...

-Escama -me corrigió Kanon.

-¡Deja de leer mi mente! –grité.

-Aprende a impedírmelo –me respondió.

Y entonces pude escuchar a través del cosmos al Dragón riendo alegremente mientras que mi Kraken respondía con un gruñido profundo y ofendido.

-Asombroso –comentó Kanon-. Es la primera vez que las escucho hablar entre sí. Y tú –añadió, mirando a su Dragón-, ¿has permanecido callado todo este tiempo porque eres muy reservado o porque no tenías nada que decir?

Nuevamente pude escuchar la risa del Dragón, esta vez llena de afecto, como si considerara a Kanon alguien de su misma especie, y comprendí que el Dragón no encontraba necesario comunicarse con él en forma directa, salvo ocasiones especiales, como esa, porque le bastaba con la compañía. Sí, él y mi Kraken eran muy diferentes... podía darme cuenta de que mi Kraken ansiaba hablar conmigo de muchas cosas, pero que no lo haría mientras estuvieran presentes esos dos, que no eran más que un par de intrusos a fin de cuentas... y reían demasiado.

Las piezas del Dragón se separaron también y envolvieron a Kanon formando su armad... su escama, y con eso cesaron las risas del Dragón. Ahora Shogun y Escama parecían serios y formales, olvidado por completo aquel pequeño estallido de regocijo que nos habían permitido atestiguar. Sentí que mi enojo cedía poco a poco, al comprender que esos desplantes eran poco frecuentes en ellos a fin de cuentas.

-Bien, basta de risas –dijo Kanon-. Tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente... Sé bienvenido en nuestra Orden, Isaac de Kraken, Shogun del Mar Ártico.

Sonreí casi sin darme cuenta.

Justo cuando estaba seguro de haber renunciado a todo...

...había encontrado mi lugar.

**Continuará... **


	2. Baian, Shogun del Pacífico Norte

**dos**  
**BAIAN DEL CABALLO MARINO, SHOGUN DEL PACÍFICO NORTE**

* * *

Baian

* * *

-¡De prisa!

-¿En dónde guardan aquí el dinero?

-¡Apúrense! ¡Viene alguien!

-¡O'Hara, ya sabes qué hacer!

-Pero...

-¿Quieres formar parte de la pandilla o no? ¡Haz lo que te dije! ¡Si salimos de esta, estás dentro!

-¡Muy bien!

* * *

No, no estaba bien. Jamás había usado una pistola. Sólo me habían dicho cómo quitarle el seguro y eso fue lo que hice en ese momento, apuntando hacia la puerta por la que en cualquier momento podría entrar el guardia nocturno.

Nunca he podido recordar bien lo que pasó después, excepto que la puerta se abrió y yo apreté el gatillo.

Y luego vi a aquella chica en el suelo.

No era el guardia nocturno, era una de las chicas de la banda, había entrado para avisarnos que la policía se dirigía hacia el edificio en el que estábamos.

Ni siquiera puedo recordar su nombre.

* * *

-¡Mamá! ¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí! ¡Por favor!

-Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, ¡Baian, trata de calmarte, hijo! La pobre niña está muy grave, podría morir... y tú cumplirás 18 años en unos días, te tratarán como adulto si ella muere... yo ya no sé qué hacer.

-¡Ayúdame, mamá! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

* * *

Fueron tres días en el infierno.

Y el cuarto fue peor todavía.

* * *

-Tienes suerte, O'Hara, parece que vas a salir.

-¿Cómo?

No debí haber preguntado. No era mi madre quien me estaba esperando sino aquel imbécil, con su habitual sonrisa burlona.

* * *

-La situación es la siguiente: tienes una suerte increíble. La niña se salvará y eso te salvará a ti también de lo peor de la tormenta. Queda el hecho de que intentaste robar en un negocio, le disparaste a una chiquilla de trece años y, por supuesto, el detallito de que tus amigos... ¿"LosTiburones"?

-Mjú.

-Los Tiburones, vaya nombre más apropiado... ejem, no creo que estén muy contentos luego de que hirieras a la novia del líder, echaras a perder el robo y además te quedaras ahí como una estatua mientras los arrestaban a todos.

Eso me lo podía imaginar muy bien...

-Da la casualidad de que no es tu primera falta, pero, como te dije, tienes demasiada suerte y las cárceles están tan saturadas de tontos que el juez decidió darte una oportunidad si tu madre realmente consigue controlarte esta vez. Después de todo, _ella_ es una ciudadana decente y respetuosa de la Ley.

-Hn. Gracias por la información, entonces.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Acabábamos de salir de la estación de policía y yo ya me dirigía hacia la esquina, pensando en dónde debería esconderme mientras el jefe de la pandilla se calmaba un poco... tal vez México sería un buen sitio para pasar los próximos veinte años...

-¿Acaso importa?

-Bueno, verás, hay un detalle más en este asunto: tu madre no tenía con qué pagar tu fianza en esta ocasión, ¿sabes? Ya está demasiado endeudada por culpa tuya.

-¿Eh?

-Así que le hice un préstamo.

El colmo. ¿Mi madre debiéndole dinero a este sujeto? Eso ya rayaba en la humillación.

-¿Sí? Bien, pues no tienes de qué preocuparte –respondí, sintiendo que la cólera me hacía temblar la voz-, estoy seguro de que encontrará cómo pagarte. Ella siempre honra sus deudas. Es una persona decente, después de todo.

-Creo que no me has entendido –me respondió, con un tono de calma absoluta-. Eres _tú_ quien va a pagarme hasta el último centavo.

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

No sabía cómo iba a terminar el asunto, pero la cara de terror que puso Baian en ese momento hizo que todos los problemas de la semana entera valieran la pena.

Ya había notado la desconfianza que me tenía desde nuestro primer encontronazo, cuando me robó la billetera y yo lo perseguí. El chico corría rápido, pero no era rival para un shogun, me divertí dejándolo correr como un desesperado, pero me dio la sorpresa del día cuando trató de cruzar una calle realmente transitada, justo como si quisiera acabar bajo las ruedas de algún camión. Ahí fue cuando realmente decidí atraparlo... y cuando lo hice nos estrellamos contra un auto.

Era nada más y nada menos que la doctora O'Hara quien conducía. La pobre mujer llevaba días recorriendo la ciudad buscando a Baian.  
Cuando me suplicó que no denunciara al chico, no pude negarme. A fin de cuentas, no lo habría denunciado de todos modos. Mi primera idea había sido darle yo mismo una paliza, ¿para qué recurrir a las autoridades?

Me acostumbré a visitarla cada vez que viajaba a Vancouver, eso fue algo bastante frecuente el primer año, mientras iniciaba todo lo del astillero, pero casi enseguida se redujo a unos pocos días al año. Aún así pude darme cuenta de que la conducta de Baian empeoraba notoriamente si yo estaba cerca. Lo divertido del asunto fue que no pude comprender por qué hasta que Krishna me lo señaló... Me pregunto qué cara habré puesto ante la idea de que Baian podía pensar que yo trataba de cortejar a su madre... que tenía edad para ser mi madre más bien...

Creo que fue en el momento en que caí en la cuenta de que más bien estaba actuando como si quisiera que la doctora O'Hara fuera mi madre cuando Krishna empezó a reír como nunca lo había escuchado. ¿Qué podía decir? Apenas recordaba a mi madre, pero me hubiera gustado que fuera como la doctora... aunque un poco más de carácter no le habría venido mal. Baian la tenía completamente dominada y, como me señaló Krishna, siempre encontraba la manera de espantar con rapidez a cualquier posible pretendiente. A algunas personas no les hace bien ser hijos únicos.

Varié las fechas de mis viajes a Vancouver para que coincidieran con el día de las madres y con Navidad, lo cual no mejoró mucho las cosas porque Baian, una vez que estuvo seguro de que no cortejaba a su madre... empezó a actuar todavía peor, metiéndose en problemas cada vez mayores. Pero para entonces yo ya estaba demasiado involucrado con la familia y no podía apartarme, después de todo era a mí a quién recurría la doctora cada vez que Baian buscaba problemas. Un círculo vicioso.

A veces me preguntaba qué habría hecho Saga...

Y entonces recordaba el Cabo Sunión, mi hermano siempre ha sido la clase de persona que aplica soluciones rápidas y definitivas.

Emplear con Baian algún equivalente del Cabo Sunión hubiera sido la solución más sencilla, pero sólo habría conseguido destrozarle el corazón a la doctora, así que me esforcé por encontrar otro sistema... y el propio Baian se encargó de facilitarme las cosas con ese intento de robo y dispararle a la chiquilla.

Fue muy difícil convencer a la doctora, pero ella estaba consciente del peligro que corría el muchacho luego de haber herido a la novia del pandillero aquel y terminó aceptando que estaría más seguro en el astillero, vigilado constantemente y trabajando duro por una vez en su vida.

Lo que nunca me esperé fue esa cara de espanto de parte de Baian cuando le dije que tendría que pagarme el préstamo, intereses incluidos... una cantidad respetable, por cierto, pero no era como para que me mirara así...

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes que haga?

-Trabajar, por supuesto.

Por unos segundos me miró como si no me hubiera entendido, pálido como un muerto y casi temblando. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a este chico?

-¿Trabajar? ¿Qué... qué clase de trabajo?

-Ya veremos qué puedes hacer, creo que empezarás ayudando a trasladar materiales y luego veremos si te ponemos de aprendiz con los carpinteros o en alguna especialidad...

Hasta entonces fue que respiró, recobrando un poco de color.

-¿En el astillero? ¿Quieres que trabaje en el astillero?

-Hasta que pagues el préstamo. ¿Qué pensaste que tendrías que hacer?

Por la forma en que me miró, tuve la impresión de que era mejor no saber qué había pasado por su mente.

-Bien, vamos al astillero, tus cosas ya están ahí y podrás empezar a trabajar de inmediato –le dije.

* * *

**Baian**

**

* * *

**

Luego de sentirme aliviado... empecé a sentirme ridículo.

Sin duda Kanon estaba tomándome el pelo lindamente.

Realmente quería saber qué era lo que buscaba con mi madre y conmigo. Un perfecto desconocido no tenía por qué estar molestándonos siempre en esa forma. Y realmente me desesperaba el afecto que le demostraba mamá, casi como si lo considerara un hijo.

De hecho, era patente que lo apreciaba más que a mí, se había puesto tan orgullosa cuando ese estúpido astillero empezó a producir beneficios...  
Y ahora venía él en plan de caballero en brillante armadura, para rescatarme y quedar bien con ella. Lo que más rabia me daba era lo mucho que le había facilitado el asunto al tratar de entrar a la banda. Yo mismo me había servido en bandeja de plata y estaba completamente a su merced.

A menos que lograra escaparme, claro... ¿y entonces quién protegería a mamá de él?

Toda la ayuda que había insistido en prestarnos simplemente NO PODÍA ser algo gratuito. ¿Qué era lo que quería a cambio?

La incertidumbre me estaba volviendo loco. Y lo que acababa de fastidiarme era esa actitud suya, tan falsamente inocente. ¿En serio creía que podía engañarme? Ahora, si tan sólo supiera qué rayos era lo que estaba ocultando...

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

En el camino al astillero no podía dejar de preguntarme si no estaba cometiendo un error, uno grande. Baian sin duda sería una molestia y no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea simplemente encargárselo a Krishna para regresar a mis asuntos en el Santuario. No, lo mejor sería que me quedara en Vancouver esta vez, por lo menos un par de semanas. Y dejar los asuntos del Santuario en manos de Isaac.

Tampoco me sentía cómodo con esa idea, pero, después de todo, Isaac era el segundo shogun, yo mismo le había entregado su Escama... y aún así me estaba costando un mundo decidirme a delegar responsabilidades en él.

Quizá Saga tenía razón a fin de cuentas y yo realmente era un caso de psiquiatra...

-¿A qué se deben los suspiros? –gruñó Baian.

Ah, ¿estaba suspirando? No me había dado cuenta.

-Falta de oxígeno, supongo –le respondí, con la esperanza de que no me contestara que esos eran los bostezos.

Volvió a mirarme de reojo y con muy mala cara. Bueno, la mala cara era habitual en él...

El astillero ya estaba a la vista y decidí que era mejor comprobar un poco su mente antes de presentarlo con el resto del personal. Era mejor estar preparado para cualquier mala reacción que pudiera tener mientras estuviera ahí.

Lo que descubrí ahí dentro me sorprendió bastante y tuve que recurrir a toda mi habilidad como actor para no demostrar nada. ¿Cómo era posible que una mente así de joven fuera al mismo tiempo así de retorcida? Egoísta, egocéntrico muchacho... al parecer Baian estaba convencido de que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, porque no podía explicarme de otra manera el que estuviera tan seguro de que yo debía tener una segunda (tercera o incluso una cuarta) intención para ayudarlos a él y a su madre. En ese momento estuve a punto de decirle que se largara a donde quisiera...

Pero no lo hice. En vez de eso traté de rastrear más profundo.

Baian había nacido y crecido en uno de los barrios más pobres de Vancouver. Su madre había tenido desde siempre una de esas raras vocaciones por ayudar a los más necesitados y por eso mantenía su consulta en aquel lugar, aunque tenía calidad suficiente como para ejercer en donde quisiera. Muchos de sus clientes no tenían con qué pagarle. Su esposo tenía una pequeña tienda en el mismo barrio y había muerto durante un asalto cuando Baian era muy pequeño... no pude menos que preguntarme si el muchacho había captado la similitud entre aquel triste acontecimiento y el que había protagonizado él unos días antes, sólo que al otro extremo del arma.

Cómo se las había arreglado la doctora para mantenerlo a salvo hasta los dieciocho años era un verdadero misterio hasta para el propio Baian, que desde siempre había ido metiéndose en líos cada vez más graves con la justicia y con las diferentes pandillas de su zona sin ser realmente un criminal.

¿Había algo que valiera la pena salvar entre todo eso?

Yo no era mucho mejor que él durante mi adolescencia en el Santuario. Claro, siempre puedo decir a mi favor que yo hacía mi mejor esfuerzo al entrenar, aún sabiendo que no me correspondía a mí llegar a ser caballero... nah, ¿a quién trato de engañar? Lo que yo hacía era alimentar resentimientos contra mi (en apariencia) perfecto hermano, al que todos apreciaban y del que nadie sospechaba lo que era en realidad. Y de paso, esperaba la oportunidad en la que Saga llegaría a mostrar su verdadera cara, sus auténticas intenciones.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que Baian tenía tanto resentimiento en mi contra como lo había tenido yo en contra de Saga. Cierto, en el Santuario yo era el inútil gemelo de una persona extraordinaria... pero me había colado a la fuerza en la familia O'Hara... para convertirme en una especie de Saga.

¿Llegará el día en que pueda librarme de su sombra?

**

* * *

Baian**

* * *

Cualquiera diría que Seadragon realmente disfruta dando órdenes.

Durante los primeros días en el astillero no me dejó tranquilo ni un segundo. Vigilándome constantemente y siempre diciéndome cómo hacerlo todo. ¡Rayos! ¡Si hasta parecía estar convencido de que yo no tenía idea ni de cómo sujetar un martillo! Bueno, de hecho hasta eso me obligó a corregir. Empecé a creer que le molestaba hasta mi forma de respirar.

Y parecía ser que todos ahí estaban enterados de mi situación, porque no pasaron dos segundos antes de que absolutamente todo el personal me diera órdenes. Hasta el conserje encontró en qué ocuparme. Quejarme no me valía de nada, especialmente con Kanon cerca, así que no me quedaba más remedio que tragarme la rabia y obedecer, muy a disgusto.

Llegaba la noche y a duras penas conseguía llegar hasta mi catre, donde dormía como un muerto, sin soñar siquiera, hasta que despuntaba el sol, que era cuando los primeros trabajadores llegaban al astillero y no faltaba quién me llamara a gritos para que me pusiera a trabajar de inmediato.

Era el infierno.

Salir estaba completamente prohibido y escaparme era imposible, ya que Kanon había dado órdenes de vigilarme muy estrechamente. ¡Y todos parecía divertirse de lo lindo cuando me atraparon las tres veces que intenté hacerlo! Lo único que conseguía con eso era que Kanon o Krishna (el que estuviera más a mano) sacudiera la cabeza con falsa pesadumbre y me pusiera una tarea extra o me castigara sin cenar (¡como si fuera yo un crío!) delante de todos los demás trabajadores.

De acuerdo, como sea, llegué a la conclusión de que pagaría la deuda lo más rápido que pudiera (aunque eso significara trabajar de sol a sol como un completo estúpido), y en el momento en que ya no debiera un centavo, mataría a Kanon con mis propias manos. Curiosamente, el jurarme eso a mí mismo me tranquilizó bastante. Y el trabajo incluso se hacía menos pesado mientras imaginaba las formas en las que iba a torturarlo una vez que hubiera cancelado ese maldito préstamo.

En esas ocasiones fue que empecé a notar la forma extraña en que me miraba Kanon, como si se sintiera divertido y preocupado al mismo tiempo... como si pudiera leer mi mente y saber lo que estaba planeando. Una idea completamente paranoica, pero que me inquietó mucho, realmente.

Esa sensación de que él podía ver dentro de mi cabeza se hizo más y más fuerte conforme pasaban los días y él no dejaba de observarme. Y la cosa realmente se volvió surrealista cuando tuve la impresión de que yo también podía leer su mente cuando él estaba leyendo la mía.

Fue unos días antes de que Julián Solo llegara a armar aquel alboroto en el astillero, yo estaba aserrando madera, callado, tranquilo, sin molestar a nadie y preguntándome cuánto tiempo viviría Kanon si empezaba a cortarlo a pedacitos usando un serrucho viejo cuando tuve de nuevo esa curiosa sensación de estar siendo estudiado por dentro. Me dije a mí mismo que debía estar volviéndome loco, Kanon ni siquiera se había presentado en el astillero esa mañana, porque aquel chico tuerto que trabajaba en su otro negocio iba a llegar a Vancouver y tenían algo que atender en no sé dónde... pero al tiempo que trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que Kanon no estaba mirándome, tuve la seguridad de que conocía la ubicación exacta de todas las personas que estaban en el astillero, la firme convicción de que Kanon se encontraba exactamente a cinco metros de donde estaba yo, que me estaba mirando en ese momento, que su mente estaba rastreando la mía, buscando mis pensamientos y que él estaba pensando también...

Escuché su voz con toda claridad sin que fuera pronunciada ninguna palabra.

Bueno, no, en realidad no escuché su voz, sólo leí lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

"Se diría que soy yo pensando en matar a Atenea cada vez que ella me obligaba a continuar..."

La conexión se rompió en el instante en que me di vuelta para enfrentarlo. Quién diablos era Atenea y por qué Kanon deseaba tanto matar a alguien que él estaba consciente le había salvado la vida no una sino un montón de veces era un misterio, pero en ese momento no era algo que me importaba. Miré a Kanon a los ojos y él me miró a mí... y ambos supimos que cada uno había leído la mente del otro al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

Tomé aire y le dije a Isaac que volvería en un minuto, pasé junto a Baian y éste me siguió hasta el muelle sin necesidad de indicarle que me acompañara. Parecía más intrigado que asustado, lo cual hablaba a favor suyo.

-Tengo que admitir que eso fue inesperado –le dije.

-"Inesperado", ¿eh? ¿Qué tal si me dices primero _qué _fue?

Buena pregunta.

-Estaba tratando de leer tu mente. Por lo visto tú pudiste ver algo de la mía.

Por supuesto, ni siquiera la reencarnación de un dios habría podido tener algo más que un atisbo de mi mente sin un mínimo de entrenamiento, pero Baian no parecía estar muy de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿"Algo"? ¿Sólo "algo"? ¡Escuché lo que pasaba por tu cabeza! ¿Quién es Atenea?

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que "escuchaste"?

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró de nuevo y me lanzó una mirada calculadora. Oh, cielos. Todo parecía indicar que no era _tan_ tonto después de todo.

-¿Por qué no tratas de adivinarlo? –dijo por fin.

-Podría, pero quiero darte la oportunidad de conservar las pocas neuronas que aún funcionan correctamente ahí dentro.

No era una amenaza hueca, el chico estaba levantando escudos alrededor de su mente, rudimentarios, sí, pero más que suficientes como para impedirme explorar su cosmos, si quería averiguar lo que había visto de mi mente tendría que acudir a una verdadera técnica de dominio mental y yo aún no estaba listo para intentar semejante hazaña; apenas estaba empezando a practicar la Ilusión Diabólica por ese entonces y era muy probable que causara un daño grave si intentaba usarla en alguien lo suficientemente terco como para oponer resistencia. Y yo sabía muy bien lo terco que podía ser Baian. Mientras no dominara bien la nueva técnica (y pasaron _años_ antes de que lograra hacerlo _a medias_), no iba a arriesgarme a probarla con un conocido, una cosa era practicar con vagabundos y gente elegida al azar y otra era correr el riesgo de convertir en un vegetal por accidente a un idiota que estaba bajo mi cuidado... esas son las desventajas de tratar de aprender algo sin tener quién te lo enseñe, mi Ilusión Diabólica jamás alcanzó el nivel del Satán Imperial.

Y mi amenaza no parecía impresionar demasiado a Baian. Supuse que la pérdida de unas cuantas neuronas no era gran cosa comparada con las amenazas que escucharía a diario de parte de sus amigos pandilleros. ¿Debería intentarlo por las buenas?... Naah.

-Y a todo esto, ¿qué demonios estabas buscando dentro de mi cabeza? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una actitud bastante estúpida que, imagino, él esperaba resultara intimidante. Casi me dio un ataque... de risa.

-Solo quería ver si está tan llena de telarañas como aparenta –repliqué adoptando una pose similar a la suya.

Me miró por unos segundos... pude sentir su mente tratando de pasar a través de mis propios escudos. Un intento que falló miserablemente, pero teniendo en cuenta su inexperiencia aquello debería considerarse una gran hazaña...

-Para alguien que hace tan poco uso de su cerebro, estás realizando un buen trabajo –comenté con toda seriedad.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué, acaso era la primera vez que lo elogiaba, para que se sorprendiera al punto de bajar de golpe sus escudos?

Haciendo un poco de memoria me di cuenta de que, en efecto, era la primera vez que lo elogiaba. Ups.

-Bueno, ¿y de donde viene todo esto? ¿Ahora me dirás que eres alguna clase de mutante y tratarás de reclutarme para los X-Men o algo así?

-¿Qué cosa son los X-Men?

Me miró como si fuera el ignorante más grande sobre la Tierra, lo cual, viniendo de él, resultaba más que medianamente humillante.

-¿_No sabes_ quiénes son los X-Men? –me dijo, como para rematar lo que ya me había dicho con la mirada.

-¿Y me lo dice en ese tono alguien que _no sabe_ quién es Atenea? –respondí, imitándolo con todo descaro.

-Dime una cosa, Kanon... ¿de qué planeta vienes? ¿O es que has estado debajo de una piedra los últimos veinte años?

Eh...

-En realidad he estado debajo del mar los últimos diez años.

Por un segundo, ¡sólo por un segundo!, tuve la impresión de que iba a hacer un comentario relacionado con una película de dibujos animados, pero debió parecerle demasiado peligroso.

-¿Es broma?

-No... Soy un shogun al servicio de Poseidón, dios de los Mares y las Aguas.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-_Es_ una broma.

-No.

-¿Y la telepatía es algo normal entre... lo que eres?

-No. Casi todos los que logran alcanzar el nivel mínimo para pertenecer a alguna orden sagrada llegan a tener un sexto sentido muy desarrollado, lo que les permite intuir dónde están sus compañeros y si hay algún problema. Los que logran alcanzar el séptimo sentido por lo general desarrollan una especie de comunicación sin palabras con otros de su mismo nivel, en especial si tienen una relación estrecha, pero no siempre se da. La verdadera telepatía se adquiere con mucho esfuerzo y entrenamiento, como en mi caso... pero contigo parece ser una habilidad latente que se activó por la exploración que estaba intentando.

Probablemente no entendió ni la mitad de lo que le dije. Así que tomé aire y traté de resumirlo.

-Tienes un talento especial, Baian.

Eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Pero para ti es algo que ha costado mucho trabajo, ¿correcto?

-Correcto.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia... y se borró de repente.

-Pero fue un accidente, cuando traté de ver dentro de tu cabeza la segunda vez no pude hacerlo.

-Porque para entonces yo ya estaba listo para evitarlo. Si pudiste hacerlo la primera vez fue porque no se me ocurrió que algo así fuera a pasar.

-Pero acabas de decir que tengo un talento especial.

-Y cero entrenamiento y cero práctica. No tienes ni idea de cómo ponerlo a trabajar. De la misma manera que no tienes ni idea de cómo sujetar un martillo.

-¡Oye, eso ya lo estoy haciendo bien!

-¿Sí? Tendré que ver una demostración para estar seguro...

Me detuve, no me parecía un buen momento para tener a Baian con un martillo en la mano. Por fortuna, él estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otra cosa.

-¿Y puedes enseñarme?

-¿Qué?

-Esto de la telepatía. ¿Puedes enseñarme?

-Podría, sí. ¿Pero valdría la pena?

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Jamás lo había visto (o imaginado) tan lleno de entusiasmo.

-¿Por qué quieres aprender?

* * *

**Baian**

* * *

Esa pregunta me dejó desconcertado por un instante.

-¡Pues vaya, porque es fantástico!

Kanon sacudió la cabeza como decepcionado. Por extraño que parezca, en ese momento no tuve la impresión de que estuviera burlándose de mí.

-¿Qué, no era la respuesta que esperabas? ¿Qué querías que te respondiera?

-No estoy seguro –me dijo con aire pensativo-. Pacífico Norte...

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

-Solo pensaba en voz alta.

Traté de ver qué estaba pensando y esta vez realmente me esforcé. Él pareció salir de su distracción poco a poco y pronto lo encontré mirándome directamente, esperando... y ya no pude más, tuve que abandonar el intento, sintiendo que la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Eso estuvo mucho mejor –me dijo.

-"Mucho mejor, _pero_..."

-No hay peros, es solo que no sé si sería lo más conveniente.

-¡Oh, vamos; Kanon! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Dime! ¡Haré lo que sea!

Ni siquiera yo podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Unos minutos antes estaba pensando en mil y una maneras de asesinarlo y ahora estaba suplicándole que me enseñara... Y aún faltaba lo peor, toda mi dignidad se fue por el desagüe más cercano cuando hice algo que jamás había hecho en mi vida: puse ojitos de cachorro huérfano.

-¡Por favor! –exclamé.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, no se rió de mí. Ni siquiera sonrió.

-No va a ser fácil –empezó.

-Me esforzaré.

-Soy un maestro muy duro, antes de que pase mucho tiempo realmente vas a odiarme...

-Ya te odio, imbécil, no creo que puedas empeorar eso.

-Niño, tú no sabes lo que es odiar –sonrió por primera vez.

¿Por qué estaría tan seguro de eso? En fin, la verdad es que no me importaba en ese momento.

Tenía un talento especial. UN TALENTO ESPECIAL, y además contaba con alguien que me enseñaría a perfeccionarlo. El resto del día, el resto de la semana, el resto del mes trabajé como una bestia sin quejarme siquiera una vez. El trabajo no importaba cuando lo único que parecía real era que llegarían las cinco de la tarde y Kanon me llamaría para continuar con el entrenamiento.

**

* * *

Kanon**

* * *

-¿Y Baian? –pregunté al llegar al astillero una mañana de tantas. Si no recordaba mal, el chico tenía que estar trabajando en el mascarón de proa del nuevo barco.

Krishna señaló con la cabeza hacia el rincón donde estaban apiladas unas cuantas cajas de materiales. Baian estaba sentado en la caja que coronaba la pila... _¿leyendo?_

-¿Está Saúl entre los profetas? –pregunté mientras escalaba las cajas.

-¡Yo no he movido nada de su sitio!- protestó-. Si no está donde debería estar, no sé dónde está.

Tomé aire y conté hasta diez.

-Lo que trato de decir es algo así como "¿a qué se debe el milagro de encontrarte leyendo?".

Sonrió a medias y me mostró la portada del libro. Un diccionario de mitología... estuve a punto de caerme de la montaña de cajas.

-Como la última vez que te pregunté quién era Atenea me respondiste "búscalo en el diccionario", pues eso hice.

-Estoy impresionado –admití-. ¿Y si te digo que termines el colegio me harás caso también?

Hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, por lo visto no soy una influencia tan fuerte... todavía. Tendré que seguir practicando –comenté... aún no conseguía acabar de creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Ya estoy enterado de lo de la diosa de los ojos de lechuza, ahora explícame por qué piensas en ella como si la conocieras personalmente.

Lo consideré por unos segundos.

-Se debe a que la conozco personalmente... y no nos llevamos muy bien.

-Ajá... ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros.

-¿Eh?

-En serio, ¿de qué manicomio te escapaste? Es de mitología de lo que estamos hablando.

-Hum. Lo primero que debes saber para estudiar mitología es que la leyenda es un puente entre la fantasía y la realidad, tiene un poco de ambas.

-Podría jurar que lo dices en serio.

-Lo digo en serio. Atenea existe.

-¿Y quién es su profeta? –me dijo con burla.

-El Maestro Shion, supongo... –le respondí muy serio.

-¿Quién?

-No tiene importancia. Puedes creerme o no. Nadie puede obligarte, ni siquiera yo.

-Mmm... ¡Ah, no tiene caso! ¡No puedo creerte ni media palabra!

En otro momento probablemente me habría molestado verlo riéndose a carcajadas, pero esa vez no fue así. Tal vez estaba demasiado sorprendido todavía de que hubiera tomado en serio lo del diccionario.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Zeus, Ares y los otros?

-También existen.

-¿Y a ellos también los conoces?

-Ya te dije que soy uno de los Shoguns de Poseidón.

Empezó a reír tan fuerte que tuve que sujetarlo para evitar que cayera de la montaña de cajas.

-Tú lo encuentras muy divertido, pero para mí es un asunto muy serio –le dije.

Nunca lo esperé, pero eso bastó para que dejara de reír.

-¿Cuándo vas a presentarme a Poseidón?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿No es para eso para lo que me estás entrenando? ¿Para ser uno de sus Shoguns?

Para ser honesto, ni siquiera lo había considerado... bueno, sí lo había considerado, pero no había imaginado que él tuviera algún interés aparte de pagar su deuda, matarme lo más lenta y dolorosamente que pudiera y luego unirse a alguna pandilla.

-No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Vas a decirme que no califico solo porque no creo que existan los dioses griegos?

-¿Podrías ser el fiel servidor de alguien que no crees que existe?

-Oye, ¿y quién va a ser mi jefe? ¿Tú? ¿O va a ordenarme algo él directamente? Porque si es la primera opción, entonces la situación no va a cambiar en nada. Y si Poseidón va a aparecerse para decirme qué hacer... pues entonces voy a tener que creer que existe, con lo cual se soluciona el problema, ¿no?

Lógica aplastante, aunque proviniera de un adolescente.

Y, pensándolo bien, quizá podría favorecer a mis planes el que los otros shoguns no fueran devotos creyentes de Su Majestad Poseidón...

* * *

**Baian**

* * *

Algo debo haber dicho que lo convenció, porque sonrió y me indicó que lo acompañara. Le dijo a Krishna que saldríamos por unas horas... y cuando estuvimos fuera de la vista de los demás hizo... aparecer... algo así como una puerta... en medio del aire.

-Sígueme, pero procura no alejarte mucho, podrías perderte y sería un tanto complicado localizarte –me dijo como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. No me quedó más remedio que seguirlo a través de... eso... como otro universo... hasta que llegamos al otro extremo, creo.

Increíble. Había estado en edificios grandes, pero aquel palacio batía todos los récords. Me quedé con la boca abierta, como un pez fuera del agua, hasta que Kanon me sugirió que la cerrara.

-¿Aquí es donde vive el jefe? –pregunté.

-El _Amo_ –me corrigió... ¿sería sólo idea mía o pronunciaba "Amo" como si la palabra le resultara un tanto chistosa?-. Su Majestad no se encuentra aquí de momento, pero regresará... en unos cuantos años.

Vi unas... cosas moviéndose a lo lejos y lo único que pude hacer fue mirar espantado a Kanon.

-Tritones, gente del mar, otros servidores de Poseidón –me aclaró-, son un poco verdosos y escamosos, pero inofensivos, no te preocupes.

-No me preocupo –mentí-, sólo me sorprendo. ¿Y hay otros humanos aquí, además de nosotros?

-¡Kanon! ¡Ya era hora de que vinieras! ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos con el adoquinado que lleva a tu Pilar? –exclamó una voz familiar.

El tuerto.

-Hola, Isaac. Luego le echaré un vistazo a eso. ¿Nos acompañas al Salón del Trono?

¿Salón del Trono? Eso me sonó interesante... Isaac asintió y nos acompañó sin añadir ni una palabra más. Luego confirmé que realmente es un tipo muy callado.

El salón en cuestión era tan grande que mi casa habría cabido ahí dentro... unas cuantas veces.

Lo que más destacaba ahí, sin embargo eran... bueno, supuse que serían esculturas modernistas a medio hacer. Ocho montones de basura mohosa, me pareció de momento. Ah, no... uno de esos montones parecía el monstruo del Lago Ness y había otro con forma de calamar, bastante feo, por cierto ("Calamar desenlatado" pensé que podría ser un buen título para eso)...

"Aparte del Dragón y el Kraken" la voz de Kanon dentro de mi cabeza interrumpió mis pensamientos "¿hay algo más entre estos, ejem, montones de metal que tenga una forma reconocible para ti?"

Lo miré enojado. ¿Era alguna broma? Paseé la mirada por toda esa basura. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de burlarse de mí haciéndome mirar eso como las manchas de tinta de los psicólogos?

Entonces lo vi.

Un caballo marino.

Había leído al respecto mientras trataba de averiguar sobre Poseidón en el diccionario de mitología. El caballo marino es una criatura nacida del mar mismo, puede ser retenido pero jamás domado. Siempre es libre aunque se encuentre atrapado tierra dentro... me había gustado mucho esa descripción y de pronto me descubrí a mí mismo sonriéndole a ese montón de metal como si aquella escultura pudiera entenderme...

"Elígeme, Caballo Marino"

Esta vez no había sido la voz de Kanon dentro de mi cabeza, no. Era una voz diferente, tan joven como la mía y tan antigua como el cielo y la tierra. Una voz libre, salvaje.

No pude evitarlo. Desde el momento que entramos me había sentido como en un museo y esperaba ver en cualquier momento algún cartelito de "no tocar", pero _tenía_ que tocar a ese caballo marino, tenía que hacerlo... adelanté mi mano justo como si fuera a acariciar a un animal vivo...

-Caballo Marino –murmuré.

Y por un instante pensé que lo había roto. Toda la escultura pareció estallar. Retrocedí por instinto, los fragmentos me alcanzarían y... efectivamente, me alcanzaron, pero no me hirieron como temía, me envolvieron. Como una capa, como una armadura... como algo cálido y vivo, y lleno de voluntad propia.

Pude sentir el júbilo del Caballo Marino cuando su mente hizo un contacto total con la mía. Al principio sólo me había hablado, pero ahora me mostraba su verdadera esencia. Todo lo que es libre y real... vivo, indomable e impredecible como el océano mismo.

Escuché más sonidos metálicos, pero no les di importancia. Ya sabía que eran el Dragón Marino y el Kraken acudiendo a sus respectivos shoguns.

Volteé a mirarlos, sonriéndoles y sintiendo al mismo tiempo que mi escama marina saludaba a las suyas como si se tratara de viejos amigos a los que adoraba fastidiar. El Kraken permanecía digno y serio mientras que el Dragón... dentro de mi mente el Dragón parecía estar sonriendo con indulgencia como si el Caballo fuera un potrillo alocado desde su punto de vista.

-Sé bienvenido en nuestra Orden, Baian del Caballo Marino, Shogun del Pacífico Norte –me dijo Kanon con solemnidad.

Me quedé mirándolos a él y a Isaac... y estallé en carcajadas. ¡Dios! ¡Realmente teníamos que lucir ridículos los tres en ese momento!

Isaac puso todavía más mala cara de la que ya tenía y Kanon simplemente sacudió la cabeza, como resignado. Sentí algo de pena por los dos y traté de dominar mi risa.

Después de todo, ya era parte del grupo y podía_ intentar _mostrar algo de respeto... de vez en cuando, ¿no? Caballo Marino y yo teníamos toda la vida para divertirnos fastidiándolos en las ocasiones adecuadas.

**Continuará...**


	3. Io de Scylla, Shogun del Pacífico Sur

tres

**IO DE SCYLLA, SHOGUN DEL PACÍFICO SUR**

* * *

**Io **

* * *

-¿Su nombre es Io?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo la princesa a la que Zeus transformó en una ternera?

Argh. De entre todas las agencias de empleos de Vancouver, tenía que llegar yo a la única con una entrevistadora experta en mitología griega.

-Mis padres viajan mucho y todos sus hijos nacimos en distintos países... el caso es que nos bautizaron según los lugares donde nacimos. Y da la casualidad de que yo nací en un pueblito llamado Io. La leyenda dice que la princesa Io pasó por ahí cuando huía del tábano que envió Hera en su contra, aunque no me parece que le quedara muy de camino hacia Egipto.

-Oh, ¿y dónde queda ese pueblo?

-En San Félix, Islas Desventuradas, Chile.

Sólo me faltó añadir "América del Sur, Hemisferio Occidental, planeta Tierra", pero ya habría sido demasiado.

-Debería llamarse Félix, en ese caso.

-Se lo dije a mis padres una vez y amenazaron con empezar a llamarme "Chile".

-Tienen sentido del humor.

-Es bueno para la profesión.

-Supongo que sí –sonrió y miró de nuevo mi hoja de vida-. Veintidós años con el Circo Internacional, suena como una carrera muy sólida, señor Fernández.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-No en realidad. Nací como parte del circo y ahí he estado toda mi vida. Es lo único que conozco.

Lo cual era patéticamente escaso ahora que debía buscar otro empleo.

El último dueño del circo había sido, pura y simplemente, un ladrón. Mi familia había quedado atascada con él gracias a un contrato que era una verdadera pesadilla de papel... y ahora que el circo había quebrado finalmente, estábamos atrapados en Canadá, sin trabajo, sin recomendaciones y sin un centavo.

¿Unirnos a otro circo? Sí, esos eran nuestros planes, pero el desastre había ocurrido justo en un mal momento para la comunidad circense y, aunque teníamos la seguridad de que habría trabajo para toda la familia, resultó que debíamos esperar al menos cuatro meses. El problema era que las finanzas familiares no iban a aguantar tanto.

Así que mis hermanos y yo empezamos a buscar colocaciones temporales.

Dos de mis hermanos, Pablo (por Sao Pablo, Brasil) y Louis (por Lousianna) ya estaban trabajando como lavaplatos en un restaurante chino. Argentina (quien, si nos ponemos estrictos, debería llamarse Buena, o Aire...) se había empleado, Dios sabrá cómo, en una oficina de correos. Mis padres y la pequeña Georgia (por la Georgia de Europa, no por la de Estados Unidos) iban por las mañanas a un parque cercano al hotel en el que nos encontrábamos y montaban un espectáculo callejero. En general, la supervivencia de la familia parecía asegurada, excepto por un pequeño detalle... del cual debía encargarme yo.

Bueno, en realidad eran dos problemas: Scylla y Caribdis, mis dos tigres de Bengala.

Aunque mi familia tenía cuatro generaciones de estar encargándose del espectáculo de las fieras, éstas habían pertenecido siempre al circo, hasta que tuve la ocurrencia de comprarlas. Invertí la totalidad de mis ahorros (y buena parte de los de mis hermanos) en ese proyecto cuando empecé a ver que el circo iba camino de la quiebra... pero sólo había conseguido comprar a dos de los tigres cuando la empresa se vino abajo y los demás animales fueron vendidos a un zoológico para pagar algunas de las deudas más grandes.

Scylla y Caribdis también estaban en el zoológico mientras llegaba el momento de que pudiéramos salir de Canadá, pero su manutención corría de mi cuenta.

Mis padres no habían hecho el menor comentario sobre el desastre que había causado al comprar a los tigres, y mis hermanos sólo habían hecho planes un par de veces para convertirme en alimento para gatos, así que puedo decir que corrí con suerte... pero iba a ser sumamente difícil encontrar un trabajo cuyo sueldo me permitiera alimentar dos tigres durante cuatro meses, en especial si tomamos en cuenta el pequeño detalle de que no estaba calificado para muchas cosas que digamos, aparte de las labores propias de un circo.

Fue así como salí de la agencia de empleos con un papel en el que había escritas varias direcciones de posibles trabajos, la mayoría de los cuales podían clasificarse como "ayudante del encargado de la limpieza" y cosas así. Todo indicaba que tendría que rendirme y vender a Scylla y Caribdis. Pero de todos modos podía hacer el intento, ¿no? Aún me quedaba suficiente dinero como para alimentarlos un par de semanas más, si para entonces no había ganado lo suficiente como para mantenerlos otras dos semanas, los vendería, punto.

Y me dirigí a la primera dirección de la lista.

* * *

**Kanon **

* * *

-¿Ahora? Todavía es muy temprano –le dije a Baian.

La verdad era que estaba muy ocupado revisando los planos de un nuevo modelo de barco. Lo de "nuevo" era relativo, por supuesto, habíamos conseguido copias de unos diseños del siglo XVI que se guardaban en el museo del Louvre y yo no veía la hora de empezar con el primero, pero, claro, primero había que traducirlos y el francés no era mi fuerte precisamente. Tenía que conseguir un buen traductor que además supiera un poco de barcos...

-¡Pero lo prometiste!

Lo miré por encima del hombro.

"¿Estás tratando de ponerte en ridículo? Suenas como un hermanito menor..."

"Y tú estás actuando como un padre irresponsable" me sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

"Ah, ya veo, es a mí a quien estás tratando de poner en ridículo"

"¡Bingo! Hay días en que pareces menos estúpido de lo habitual"

Sacudí la cabeza. Por ese rumbo no llegaríamos a ninguna parte, así que guardé los planos.

-Está bien, pero no te sorprendas si esto te lo cobro luego, cuando menos lo esperes.

Baian hizo una mueca.

-Esa suele ser tu forma de cobrarte las cosas, ¿no?

-¿Me estaré volviendo predecible? Tengo que corregir eso, no se puede ser una eminencia gris cuando hay alguien que puede adivinar tus planes. Ahora que, tal vez sería buena idea eliminar al sujeto que es capaz de leer mi mente.

-¿Sí? ¿Y luego cómo se lo explicarías a mi madre, a quien tanto aprecias?

En esos días estaba yo llegando a la conclusión de que quizá habría sido un buen maestro si se me hubiera ocurrido serlo: estaba convirtiendo a Baian en un excelente chantajista. Sería mejor que le pusiera un alto a eso antes de que el alumno superara al maestro.

-En cuanto se me ocurra algo, te lo haré saber... o mejor no: te mataré y lo pondré en práctica.

Se rió, ¿sería tan ingenuo como para creer que se lo había dicho en broma? En fin, no importaba, tenía razón al decir que le había prometido practicar con él toda la tarde, así que los planos y la búsqueda de un traductor tendrían que esperar.

Baian había mejorado mucho en cuanto a la telepatía y el guiarlo con eso me había servido para mejorar mis propias técnicas, pero su condición física dejaba mucho que desear para alguien que quisiera pertenecer a una orden sagrada. Cierto, cierto, el chico era fuerte como un pandillero de respeto, pero carecía de toda disciplina, y se le estaba haciendo tarde para adquirirla, al menos desde mi punto de vista. Después de todo, a mí me habían entrenado desde que aprendí a caminar, lo cual era una ventaja considerable.

Salimos a una explanada junto al astillero, un terreno vacío que había estado reservando para cuando tuviéramos tiempo como para construir ahí un edificio que albergara las cuestiones administrativas, en lugar de los cubículos provisionales que estaban en el astillero mismo, pero lo provisional estaba convirtiéndose en permanente y el terreno seguía vacío... y bastante apropiado como para mostrarle a Baian a qué me refería cuando hablaba de entrenamiento básico.

Tenía que moverme mucho más despacio de lo que estaba acostumbrado o Baian ni siquiera tendría oportunidad de esquivar mis golpes, lo cual era algo que me desesperaba en extremo al principio. Tenía la impresión de estar retrocediendo en mi propio entrenamiento cuando trataba de enseñarle algo a Baian. Fue durante esos meses que empecé a aprender qué quería decir el Maestro Shion con eso de que la paciencia y la persistencia eran el inicio de toda conquista personal.

Porque no fue nada fácil controlar mi velocidad y mi fuerza lo suficiente como para no resolver en forma definitiva todo problema que representara mi "alumno" y además no desalentarlo con la idea de que estaba siendo condescendiente o que trataba de protegerlo. ¿Cómo lo logré? No tengo ni la menor idea. Tal vez sí habría podido ser un buen maestro, tal vez.

Pero era una tarea realmente difícil. Mi Maestro primero y Saga después me dijeron muchas veces que no debía dejarme llevar por la cólera ni por el entusiasmo, que si no tenía cuidado sería una presa fácil para cualquiera que consiguiera sacarme de quicio... y Baian era un experto en sacarme de quicio.

En esa ocasión realmente se superó a sí mismo, burlándose abiertamente de la lentitud con la que lo atacaba mientras trataba de enseñarle las bases de la defensa personal, era claro que había confundido mis esfuerzos por no lastimarlo (demasiado) con una auténtica debilidad y encontraba risible mi demostración. Me enfurecí.

Pura y simplemente, perdí el control, igual que todas las veces en las que Saga me hizo morder el polvo delante de nuestro Maestro, igual que todas las veces que me dijo (con ese desesperante tonito de superioridad) que debía poner todo mi empeño si quería igualar su velocidad algún día. Era demasiado fácil hartarse de su incapacidad para ver que en realidad estaba poniendo ya todo mi esfuerzo.

Sé que en algún momento escuché a Baian gritando y me pregunté (un poco distraídamente) por qué me sonaba familiar esa voz que estaba pidiendo auxilio.

* * *

**Io **

* * *

Probablemente equivoqué la calle, porque el lugar al que estaba llegando parecía más un terreno baldío que un astillero, pero no tuve tiempo para reflexionar mucho al respecto. Escuché gritos. Alguien estaba pidiendo auxilio.

Es curioso el fenómeno que se da en las ciudades: alguien grita pidiendo ayuda y nadie parece escucharlo. Eso nunca dejará de sorprenderme. Pero, claro, no estaba pensando en eso mientras corría al lugar de donde venían los gritos.

Un tipo alto estaba pegándole a un adolescente, casi un chiquillo. Bueno, era evidente que el chico necesitaba ayuda, así que hice lo que me pareció más lógico.

* * *

**Kanon **

* * *

De repente, todo se llenó de estrellas.

Creo que me quedé en blanco unos segundos, porque cuando recuperé la capacidad de razonar (más o menos), estaba de rodillas en el suelo y los gritos de Baian estaban perforándome los tímpanos.

Hubiera querido preguntar "¿qué pasó?" y luego añadir algo por el estilo de "¿y por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?", pero no conseguía encontrar las palabras en ese momento. Me llevé la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza, donde el dolor era más intenso, y cuando la retiré, pude ver que había algo de sangre en mis dedos.

Detesto el color rojo. Detesto la sangre.

Y, muy por encima de todo, detesto tener que contemplar mi propia sangre.

-¡Kanon! ¡Kanon, por favor, háblame, di algo! –seguía gritando Baian.

Con algo de esfuerzo, conseguí enfocar mis sentidos y mirarlo.

-Cállate –le dije.

Me miró desconcertado por unos segundos, y luego estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Oh, bueno, menos mal! ¡Llegué a pensar que te quedarías así para siempre!

-¿Así, cómo?

-Mirando hacia el infinito y más allá, completamente en blanco. ¡Ni siquiera podía leer tus pensamientos!

-¿Estuve inconsciente?

-No lo sé, caíste al suelo, pero tenías los ojos abiertos y no reaccionabas.

-Estuve semi inconsciente, entonces...

Casi podía ver a Saga sacudiendo la cabeza y preguntándome "¿pero por qué es que lo haces todo a medias?".

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? –pregunté por fin.

Baian señaló con la cabeza a alguien que estaba a unos pocos pasos, con las manos en los bolsillos y cara de culpabilidad.

-Eh... hola... –me saludó.

No pude reconocer su acento; a decir verdad, parecía la mezcla de muchos acentos, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hablar con gente de diversas nacionalidades. Interesante.

* * *

**Io **

* * *

En parte deseaba que me tragara la tierra y en parte encontraba divertida la situación. Nunca había esperado que el chico se pusiera histérico cuando noqueé a su supuesto asaltante con un palo, pero su reacción fue tal que por un momento pensé que me atacaría a mí.

Resultó que eran amigos y que estaban practicando defensa personal y se les fue la mano.

Lo primero que pensé fue que el sujeto de cabello azul debía tener muy poca experiencia como instructor si le pasaba algo así, pero al poco rato de estar hablando con Baian, me di cuenta de que debía ser difícil mantener la calma con ese chico. Baian era una legítima peste, todavía peor que mis hermanos.

Me alegré de que su amigo se recuperara, pero me inquietó el que se negara a que lo lleváramos a un hospital.

-Estoy bien –insistía, y yo no podía dejar de pensar que la opinión de alguien que acaba de recibir un golpe en la cabeza no debería ser tomada en cuenta para decidir si veía o no a un médico.

-No, señor, o vamos al hospital o llamo a mamá para que venga a examinarte –respondió Baian, lo que sonó como la primera cosa inteligente que había dicho desde que se quedara mirándome boquiabierto luego de que golpeé a su amigo.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, y no vas a molestar a tu madre, ella tiene mucho trabajo en estos días y...

Cuando pienso en retrospectiva, tengo la impresión de que Seadragon nunca me perdonó el que ayudara a Baian a arrastrarlo hasta el consultorio de la doctora O'Hara.

Aún así, cuando regresé al día siguiente al astillero con la esperanza de que esa vez sí podría hablar con el encargado de contratar personal y me llevé la sorpresa de que había noqueado nada más y nada menos que al dueño, Seadragon fingió que no había rencores y me dio el trabajo.

Así que de momento mis tigres tenían la comida asegurada y yo tenía alguna esperanza de sobrevivir hasta que mi familia pudiera unirse a otro circo.

Nunca esperé el golpe que vino después.

* * *

**Kanon **

* * *

Crecí entre ruinas, toda mi vida transcurrió entre edificios derruidos e inestables que podían derrumbarse al menor descuido. Pasé toda mi vida viendo morir a mucha gente, en formas muy diversas.

Así que no me explicó por qué me impresionó tanto ver lo que había quedado de aquellos edificios, cuando una manzana en una de las zonas más pobres de Vancouver ardió hasta volverse cenizas.

Quizá se debió a que conocía a algunas de las personas que murieron ahí.

Habían pasado seis semanas desde que cometiera la estupidez de darle trabajo a Io cuando llegaron a avisarnos del incendio. Ya era de noche, pero él se había retrasado charlando con Baian e Isaac, de quienes no me explico en qué momento se había hecho amigo.

Cuando llegamos, ya no había nada qué hacer. Todo fue demasiado rápido. El hotel era un edificio viejo y ardió como si hubiera sido de papel.  
Io volvió al trabajo al día siguiente del funeral, pero para entonces ya era otra persona.

Debí haberme deshecho de él entonces, aquella mirada de desesperación reprimida que sorprendía de vez en cuando en sus ojos me resultaba familiar, era como la mirada de Máscara de Muerte cuando todavía vivía el monstruo que tuvo por Maestro, y aquello no me gustaba en lo más mínimo. Mi hermano estaba lo suficientemente loco como para confiar en otro loco, pero yo no.

* * *

**Io **

* * *

¿Por qué Seadragon me miraba de esa manera? Casi parecía que estaba esperando que yo sufriera algún tipo de crisis en cualquier segundo.

Quizá no estaba tan descaminado.

En aquel entonces yo pasaba el día completamente aturdido. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado al final de la jornada qué había hecho desde la mañana, no habría sabido qué responder. Los días pasaban sin que los sintiera, sin que lograra despertar del todo, sin que me importara nada, absolutamente nada. Y no era tan malo, porque cuando podía sentir lo único que deseaba era poder dejar de hacerlo. Ojalá para siempre.

Creo que no morí en los días que siguieron sólo porque la doctora O'Hara le encargó a Seadragon y a Baian que me vigilaran constantemente. Me figuro que Seadragon habrá protestado por ese trabajo extra, o quizá no dijo nada y se limitó a comprobar que al menos comiera, no lo sé y la verdad es que no importa. Simplemente todos los días se aparecía alguien por el rincón del astillero donde me habían brindado refugio y se aseguraba de que yo siguiera respirando. A veces era Baian, a veces era Krishna, a veces era Seadragon y, en contadas ocasiones, Isaac, que rara vez se aparecía en el astillero.

Curioso, fue precisamente en una de las escasas visitas de Isaac al astillero cuando sucedió lo que finalmente me obligó a despertar.

Yo estaba trabajando, no sé si bien o mal, cuando escuché a aquellos tres discutiendo acerca de una grieta que amenazaba con derrumbar una pared entera. Parecía ser que no estaban seguros de cómo repararla y al final Seadragon propuso que fueran a examinarla.

Y un agujero se abrió en el aire.

Cuando los vi desaparecer por ese agujero, me quedé boquiabierto, pero aquello duró apenas un instante. No tuve tiempo de darme cuenta de la enorme tontería que estaba haciendo, cuando recobré la conciencia de mí mismo, los había seguido y había pasado de la deslumbrante luz de la mañana del puerto a una penumbra fría que me dejó totalmente confundido.

Traté de seguir avanzando y choqué con algo metálico que se derrumbó con un gran escándalo.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, descubrí que los tres me estaban mirando como quien ve a un fantasma.

-Eh... ¿hola? –logré decir.

-¿Ustedes creen que Poseidón se enfade si llega a enterarse? –preguntó Baian, fingiendo ingenuidad.

Seadragon, que ya estaba recogiendo la pila de cosas de metal que yo había derribado, le lanzó una mirada de enojo y le indicó con un ademán que lo ayudara con eso.

-¡No toques nada! –me gritó cuando vio que iba a tomar uno de los pedazos.

¿Pero por qué se enojaba tanto? Solo era metal oxidado.

Una vez que la pila de metal estuvo armada otra vez, Seadragon señaló hacia otro agujero que acababa de abrirse en el aire, a pocos metros de donde estábamos.

-Vamos a regresar al astillero, y cuando estemos ahí, vas a olvidarte de todo lo que viste en este lugar.

-¡Oye, espera un momento! –protestó Baian-. ¿No irás a borrarle la memoria, o sí?

-¿Crees que sería mejor matarlo? Por mí no hay problema, ¿lo haces tú o lo hago yo?

-Eh...

No podían estar hablando en serio, ¿o sí?

Yo me había sacudido buena parte del aturdimiento que había llevado a cuestas los días anteriores, pero aún así no estaba muy seguro de estar reaccionando normalmente a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, aún tardaría un poco en normalizarme, si se me daba la oportunidad, claro.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida miré una vez más al montón de metal que había tumbado y a los otros montones que lo rodeaban como si fueran una guardia de honor... oh, pero si eran esculturas... Al parecer no estaban terminadas todas porque algunas parecían sólo un amontonamiento de materiales, pero otras en verdad llamaban la atención de inmediato por el cuidado del detalle y lo extravagante del diseño. Un dragón marino, un calamar, un caballo con cola de pez... ¿y aquella otra? Parecía tener de todo...

No supe en qué momento me detuve y acabé acercándome a esa escultura para tratar de identificar mejor los animales que la componían.

Tampoco me di cuenta del repentino silencio de los otros tres. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era mirar la escultura como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Oso grizzly... –me escuché decir a mí mismo.

-No... –oí que decía Kanon y también lo escuché acercarse a mí.

-Murciélago vampiro... –continué.

-¡No, no, cállate! –exclamó Kanon. Supe que correría hacia mí, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Espera un minuto! ¡Sí hay un oso ahí! ¡Lo vi en uno de tus libros! ¡Él debe ser el cuarto!

-¡De ninguna manera!

-¿Por qué no? –la voz de Isaac sonó más grave que de costumbre. ¿Por qué Kanon se quedaba callado?

-Serpiente pitón... –continué.

-No creo que sea la persona adecuada –dijo Kanon.

-Creo que eso no lo decides tú, sino Poseidón –declaró Isaac.

-En el supuesto de que Poseidón decida algo –intervino Baian-, pero cuando menos parece que la Escama tiene voto en este asunto.

-Esto no es una democracia –protestó Kanon.

-Águila real...

-¿En serio? ¡Podías habérmelo dicho antes, jefe!

-¡Baian!

-Lobo gris...

-¡Suéltenme de una buena vez! ¡Hay que detenerlo!

-Si la Escama lo acepta, no podemos objetar nada, Kanon. Yo no dije nada en contra de la elección de Baian...

-¿Es que tenías algo en contra, Isaac? –la voz de Baian se escuchaba sorprendida, casi ofendida.

-Eh... nada personal...

-Abeja reina...

-¿"Nada personal"? ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra?

-Bueno...

-¡Basta!

Yo ya había reconocido los animales que componían la escultura, pero faltaba algo ahí. Algo que los relacionara, algo que los convirtiera en una unidad... entonces lo supe, eran seis animales, pero en realidad eran uno solo. Eran...

-Scylla –dije, al momento de extender la mano para tocar la escultura.

No me sorprendió que Scylla respondiera a mi llamado como si estuviera viva. Sabía que estaba viva, su mente hizo contacto con la mía y comprendí que los seis elementos no pensaban en forma individual, desconocían la palabra "yo" y sólo poseían una mente colectiva, juntos formaban a Scylla y ese era el lazo que los unía.

También era lo que los mantenía separados de los demás seres de metal que habitaban aquel mundo submarino. Supe que los componentes de Scylla se mantenían aislados de todo lo que no fuera los propios componentes, me aceptaron como el séptimo de ellos, y a partir de ese momento se comunicarían conmigo utilizando un "nosotros" que acabaría convirtiéndose en una expresión completamente natural para mí.

Empecé a reír sin darme cuenta. Era extraño.

Sabía que Scylla estaban aislados, pero ellos no percibían ese aislamiento porque estaban juntos, porque eran un solo ser y por lo tanto jamás estarían solos aunque no tuvieran contacto con nada ni con nadie fuera de Scylla. Y yo los contemplaba desde fuera sin comprenderlos, pero también desde dentro y los comprendía. Yo era parte de ellos. Parte de "nosotros". Era Scylla.

Y supe que me estaba volviendo loco.

En algún momento caí de rodillas, todavía riendo a carcajadas.

Alguien me sujetó por los brazos y me habló con fuerza, tratando de calmarme. No pude comprender nada. Scylla sólo se comunica con Scylla, cualquiera que no formara parte de Scylla simplemente no existía...

"Y si dejas que este remolino te trague, jamás saldrás de él. Imponte a ellos. Eres el domador, domínalos. Gana su confianza y que sean tus amigos, o supera su poder y haz que te obedezcan como a su amo, pero no te fundas con ellos".

Las voces de Scylla formaban un coro ensordecedor, una cacofonía sin sentido alguno tratando de ahogar esa nueva voz que parecía hablar directamente a...

... mi mente...

... no a "nuestra" mente...

... no a Scylla...

... a mí...

... a Io...

... a Io de Scylla...

Las voces se callaron de repente. Aún podía sentir la mente colectiva, pero ahora distinguía en ella seis partes bien definidas, y podía diferenciarlas de la mía propia, de la misma manera que podía distinguir el punto en que se unían las siete, formando un remolino mental del que no hubiera podido escapar si esa voz ajena a las nuestras no me hubiera obligado a imponerme sobre el resto de "nosotros".

Abrí los ojos y miré a la persona que me había obligado a rescatarme a mí mismo.

-¿"Domador" dijiste? –pregunté, mi voz sonaba casi como un graznido, tenía la garganta completamente seca.

Seadragon resopló, de alguna manera supe que él había estado conteniendo la respiración, quién sabe por cuanto tiempo, y me soltó de golpe. Caí hacia atrás con un sonoro ruido metálico y dándome cuenta de que me dolían bastante los brazos, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado sujetándome y gritándome para volverme a la realidad? Un momento... no me había gritado. Había hablado a mi mente... Sentí que estaba otra vez al borde del vértigo y traté de apartar esos pensamientos hasta que pudiera examinarlos con más calma.

-Hombre, tienes todo el aspecto de alguien que acaba de volver de un muy mal viaje... –comentó Baian, dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

-Y no es el único –dijo Isaac, mirando a Seadragon, que se frotaba las sientes como quien sufre de una fuerte jaqueca.

-Si hubieras visto lo que vi... –murmuró Seadragon- y eso que no fue ni la mitad de lo que vio _él_...

-¿Por eso no querías que reclamara la escama? –preguntó Baian-. ¿Sabías que algo malo podía pasar?

-...Digamos que tuve un presentimiento –los dos chicos no parecieron darse cuenta, pero era evidente (al menos para mí y Scylla) que Seadragon estaba mintiendo-. Lo admito, muchachos, no soy precisamente un experto en este asunto...

-No me digas, nunca lo hubiera adivinado –sonrió Baian.

-Pero, a diferencia tuya, Baian, yo he estado estudiando todo lo que he podido encontrar acerca del funcionamiento de la Orden.

-Oye, tu biblioteca está en griego y no es culpa mía no saber griego. Qué rayos, tú eres griego, ¿qué mérito tienes por saber leer en tu lengua materna?

-Ya cállate, Baian, déjalo que termine.

-Hay una constante en los registros de la Orden acerca de los shoguns de Scylla, suele tratarse de personas muy inestables, con síntomas claros de esquizofrenia en muchos casos... –Seadragon suspiró-. Como sea, parece que Io sobrevivirá a la Escama. Al menos por algún tiempo.

¿La Escama? Sí, esos seres se llamaban escamas... Me miré a mí mismo y descubrí con no poco asombro que las piezas que conformaban a Scylla me habían envuelto, creando una especie de armadura... justo como las otras escamas estaban haciendo con los otros tres en ese momento.

Luego me explicarían que formaban parte de una orden sagrada destinada a servir al dios de los mares, luego me dirían que yo era el cuarto Shogun de nuestro ciclo y que debería participar en la reconstrucción del Santuario Submarino. Y, mucho más adelante, Seadragon se dignaría a hablarme de sus verdaderas intenciones. Por el momento se limitaron a darme la bienvenida entre ellos.

-Sé bienvenido en nuestra Orden, Io de Scylla, Shogun del Pacífico Sur –dijo Seadragon.

Me encogí de hombros. No era algo que nos interesara demasiado a Scylla y a mí. 

**Continuará... **


	4. Krishna, Shogun del Océano Índico

cuatro

**KRISHNA DE CRISAOR, SHOGUN DEL OCÉANO ÍNDICO **

* * *

**Kanon **

* * *

Era un día como otro cualquiera en lo que se había vuelto una rutina bien establecida. Ahora que el Santuario de Poseidón contaba con cuatro shoguns, las reparaciones de los Pilares avanzaban con más rapidez y mejor coordinación que nunca, a pesar de nuestras (grandes) diferencias de criterio. Las cosas iban bien, tanto en el astillero como en el Templo y yo estaba empezando a sentir algo de confianza en la seguridad de mis planes...

-¿Ustedes confían en Seadragon?

Al escuchar la voz de Isaac formulando esa pregunta, empecé a caminar más despacio y procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Era, ciertamente, una pregunta interesante...

-¿Por qué no habría de confiar en él? –Baian se escuchaba algo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué habría yo de confiar en nadie? –la respuesta de Io fue bastante desabrida.

-Hay muchas cosas que no me quedan claras –continuó Isaac, como si no los hubiera oído-. Le estoy agradecido por lo que hizo por mí, pero me sentiría mejor si pudiera saber por qué lo hizo. No deja de parecerme extraño que el principal entre los servidores de Poseidón parezca tener tan poca devoción por su amo y señor...

Baian estalló en carcajadas.

-Bueno, aunque sigue siendo más devoto que alguien que conozco... –completó Isaac, con voz ofendida.

-Oh, por favor, Ike, ¿en serio crees todos esos cuentos de hadas sobre dioses griegos y demás yerbas? Algo me dice que te golpearon bastante fuerte la cabeza cuando eras pequeño...

-¿Y hay alguna manera de hacer que algo entre en tu cabeza, Baian? ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¿Quién piensas que construyó todo esto?

-... ¿Extraterrestres?

-¡¿Qué?

-Oye, en tanto no vea a Poseidón frente a mí, mi teoría es tan válida como todos tus discursos sobre religiones antiguas, ¿sabes?

-El niño tiene razón –dijo Io-. ¿Por qué habríamos de creer que existe Poseidón y no que existen los extraterrestres? Por lo que a mí respecta, los Pilares y el Templo igual lo pueden haber construido los dioses que los hombres de las cavernas o los extraterrestres o ser un proyecto secreto de algún gobierno. Es lo mismo: no importa. Los edificios están aquí y nosotros también.

-¿Cómo pudiera hacer que ustedes me entendieran? Es como hablar con las paredes. Y al menos las paredes no me hacen mala cara.

-Déjame ver si entiendo cuál es tu problema. Dejando aparte lo de Poseidón y compañía, lo que tú quieres saber es qué puede haber impulsado a Kanon a reunirnos y darnos las escamas, ¿correcto? –dijo Baian.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas?

-Porque no sé si me diría la verdad.

Baian suspiró.

-Tienes las mismas posibilidades de averiguarlo preguntándoselo que rompiéndote la cabeza tratando de adivinar.

En realidad tenía _menos_ posibilidades, pero en fin...

-Lo hice porque me estaba aburriendo como una ostra y no tenía nada mejor en qué ocuparme. Además, Poseidón me lo ordenó... –dije, acercándome a ellos.

Fue divertido ver saltar a Isaac como si hubiera visto de pronto una serpiente, Io ni se inmutó, y Baian se cayó de donde estaba sentado. Dos de tres, no estaba tan mal...

-¿Estabas escuchando? –acusó Isaac. Aunque tratara de actuar como si fuera el más serio y maduro del grupo, de vez en cuando no podía esconder que era el más joven de todos...

-La próxima vez que quieras hablar de mí a mis espaldas, procura hacerlo donde no pueda enterarme.

Sé perfectamente que Isaac nunca quedó satisfecho con mis explicaciones, pero si hubiera intentado convencerlo mejor el resultado habría sido todavía más grave. Demasiadas autojustificaciones acaban convirtiéndose en una confesión.

Por lo menos tenía a Baian de mi parte, e Io no estaba de parte de nadie, así que las cosas estaban más o menos equilibradas. Tendría que escoger con mucho cuidado al próximo shogun...

Aunque la palabra clave ahí era "escoger", si me ponía a analizarlo seriamente, en realidad yo no había escogido a nadie.

* * *

**Krishna **

* * *

Dejé de revisar las cuentas y miré hacia el barco que ya estaba casi terminado. El señor Seadragon se veía de muy buen humor esa mañana, cuando llegó junto con los otros tres.

Increíble que alguien pudiera estar de buen humor cuando la empresa se estaba derrumbando.

¿Sería posible que algún día tomara en serio mis advertencias?

Y ese buen humor había durado sin interrupciones hasta el descanso del medio día, cuando llegué donde estaba con los otros tres con la lejana esperanza de que aceptara hablar unos minutos acerca de cosas serias.

-¡Ey, Krishna! –me llamó Baian-. ¿Cuál es el gentilicio de Ceilán?

Me pregunto qué cara habré puesto al darme cuenta de que el pandillero estaba tratando de llenar un crucigrama. Sólo faltaba que Seadragon decidiera renunciar al astillero y se dedicara en cambio a la rehabilitación de delincuentes juveniles.

No, no tiene el carácter para lidiar con más de uno a la vez.

-¿El gentilicio de Ceilán? –repetí como un eco.

-Sí, 3 vertical, "nativo de Ceilán". Me han dicho que eres de por allá, pero nadie sabe decirme la palabra correcta, y "de Ceilán" no cabe aquí...

-¿Desde cuándo eres aficionado a los crucigramas?

-Nunca lo he sido, pero Kanon apostó que no sería capaz de resolver uno y...

-Y si yo te digo la respuesta, habrás hecho trampa.

El chico hizo un puchero.

-¡Pedir ayuda con esto no es hacer trampa! –protestó-. Kanon dijo que podía usar un diccionario.

-¿Tengo aspecto de diccionario?

-Solo tengo el de mitología y ahí no aparece Ceilán por ningún lado. ¿Qué te cuesta decirme cuál es el gentilicio de tu propio país?

* * *

**Kanon **

* * *

Si me hubiera dado cuenta que venía eso en el crucigrama... se lo habría dado de todos modos, pero era un poco difícil mantener la sonrisa mientras Baian se adentraba más y más en terreno peligroso, Krishna siempre había sido muy puntilloso en la cuestión del nombre de su país y yo había presenciado (desde una distancia prudente) dos o tres discusiones que acabaron mal. Tal vez sería mejor que interviniera.

-Te daré solo esta –le dije a Baian-, para las demás será mejor que uses el diccionario. Hay uno bastante bueno en mi oficina.

-Oh, bueno.

Como de costumbre, Krishna puso mala cara ante la idea de darle permiso a Baian de entrar a mi "oficina", aunque ésta en realidad seguía siendo un cubículo provisional al que no habría valido la pena echarle llave, dado que hasta un niño podría haber desmontado la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo, por lo que yo nunca dejaba ahí nada que valiera la pena robar, pero aún así mi administrador seguía protestando porque le daba "demasiada confianza" a ese "prospecto de delincuente". En todo caso, bastaría que le diera la respuesta del crucigrama a Baian, éste se concentraría en el siguiente problema y no tendría oportunidad de empezar el consabido pleito con Krishna por causa del nombre de su país.

-Ceilandés.

-S-e-i...

…Ojalá lo hubiera escrito bien a la primera, me habría ahorrado una tonelada de problemas...

-C-e-i. –corregí.

-Oh, entonces está mal la horizontal.

-Déjame ver... la palabra está bien, lo que está mal es la ortografía.

-Ajá... ¿"Ceilandés", entonces? Sí que suena rara la palabreja.

Oh, oh, justo cuando acababa de rescatarlo, se había vuelto a meter al pantano. Algunos tienen vocación de naufragio.

-Un poco más de respeto –dijo Krishna con frialdad-. Desde la Constitución de 1972, mi país se llama Sri Lanka, no Ceilán, como lo bautizaron ustedes, extranjeros incivilizados.

Y con esa misma frase habían empezado las discusiones que había tenido que apaciguar yo más de una vez...

-Fueron los holandeses, no lo griegos, ni los rusos, ni los canadienses y tampoco los chilenos –protesté, aunque sabía que era una discusión perdida, aquello iba a ir empeorando en forma progresiva, empezando con el gentilicio y continuando con los problemas de inmigración a nivel mundial hasta desembocar en el racismo y la xenofobia.

-Como sea, para nosotros siempre ha sido Sri Lanka.

¿Cómo alguien que es tan serio y maduro en la mayor parte de los asuntos puede ser tan obcecado con un único tema?

-Y hablando de extranjerías –terció Baian-, aquí el único que no es extranjero soy yo. Estamos en Canadá, _do you remember?_

-Discúlpeme usted, _O'Hara_, pero su mismo apellido indica que es de origen europeo, es tan extranjero como el resto.

-Nope, para que lo sepas, también soy descendiente de aborígenes de estas tierras.

-Lo que faltaba, apuesto a que es el último de los mohicanos –gruñó Isaac.

-¡No me insultes! ¡Mi gente y los mohicanos siempre estuvieron en guerra!

Todavía me estoy preguntando de cuál tribu serían los antepasados de Baian, o si simplemente dijo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza. No sería la primera vez.

Y, desgraciadamente, tampoco la última.

Para sorpresa de todos nosotros, Baian se volvió hacia Krishna y siguió hablando como si se tratara de un discurso político, asegurándole que comprendía su "drama", ya que él también era parte de los muchos pueblos que se habían visto invadidos por "gentes venidas del otro lado del mar" con la única intención de apoderarse de sus riquezas y de sus tierras, e imponer su religión, "destruyendo a los dioses ancestrales"...

Estaba a punto de callarlo a golpes, porque no estaba seguro de qué tan graves serían las cosas si Krishna decidía callarlo él mismo, pero justo cuando Baian había terminado de pronunciar "dioses ancestrales", Krishna lo interrumpió.

-A decir verdad, yo no rindo culto a los dioses ancestrales de Sri Lanka, así que mejor guárdate ese discurso, lo necesitarás para el Quinto Centenario.

-...Uh... –Baian ya no supo cómo seguir.

Luego me enteré que había escuchado el discurso entero de un anciano que despotricaba en un parque cercano unos días antes, fue todo un consuelo darme cuenta de que por lo menos estaba empezando a escuchar con atención, aunque fuera a un alcohólico indigente. Lo malo fue que Isaac decidió continuar la conversación en su lugar.

-¿En qué crees, entonces? –preguntó, al parecer de buena fe... tengo mis dudas sobre eso.

-... En los dioses griegos. Mi familia ha practicado el culto a Poseidón, dios de los Mares y las Aguas, durante generaciones.  
Baian, Isaac e Io me miraron al mismo tiempo, todos con una expresión interrogante, algo que siempre he detestado pero que en ese momento parecía apropiado, de alguna manera.

Bueno, por lo menos esta vez estaban consultándome primero en vez de afirmar que Krishna tenía que ser el quinto shogun.

* * *

**Krishna **

* * *

Lo que antes había sido raro, a partir de ese momento se volvió rarísimo.

-Bueno, no me miren así –protesté-, tampoco es tan raro.

-No, claro que no –se apresuró a decir Isaac, demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero ya para entonces Seadragon tenía esa cara de "no te atrevas a causar problemas" que le conocía demasiado bien. Era mejor dejar las cosas por la paz.

-¿Seadragon, tú crees...? –empezó Io y dejó el resto de la pregunta en el aire.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí?

-No lo sé. Supongo que podríamos averiguarlo, pero no creo que sea el momento...

Un grito extraño lo interrumpió y yo me quedé boquiabierto al ver aparecer, prácticamente de la nada, a una... ¿persona? ¿cosa? que se sujetó desesperadamente de Seadragon mientras balbuceaba algo en un idioma ininteligible para mí.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que dice? –exclamó Baian. Isaac lo retuvo antes de que pudiera acercarse a Seadragon y aquella cosa.

-Dice que hay un problema en el Pilar del Océano Índico... dice que se están matando entre ellos.

-¿Matándose? ¿Los tritones? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-¡Eso es lo que no entiendo! –respondió Isaac con brusquedad-. ¡Habla demasiado rápido!

-Cálmense ustedes dos –ordenó Seadragon, con un tono autoritario que no le había escuchado nunca-. Tenemos una emergencia en el Santuario Submarino. Vamos a ir ahí de inmediato y vamos a solucionar lo que sea que esté pasando, pero quiero que todos mantengan la calma sin importar lo que vayamos a encontrar ahí. Somos los Shoguns, ¿recuerdan? Se supone que somos la autoridad.

Baian e Isaac asintieron de inmediato, Io dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ellos para apartar al desconocido de Seadragon.

Fue entonces cuando Seadragon me miró a mí.

-Tú vienes con nosotros. No tiene caso ocultarte el secreto por más tiempo y podrías sernos útil.

* * *

**Kanon **

* * *

Nuevamente las circunstancias se confabulaban en mi contra. Mis ancestros llamaban "el Hado Misterioso" a estas cosas que ocurren sin motivo aparente pero que acaban dirigiendo nuestro rumbo sin permitirnos tomar una decisión, por pequeña que sea.

El Hado, el Destino, del que ni los dioses están libres...

Pero no era el momento para detenerme a filosofar al respecto. De alguna manera uno de los tritones que trabajaban en la reconstrucción del Santuario había logrado seguirme hasta Canadá para avisarme de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Mediterráneo, y Krishna lo había visto.

Ahora, lo único que podía impedirme tener que matar a Krishna para conservar el secreto de la Orden era que éste resultara capaz de reconocer a una de las escamas. Si no hubieran estado presentes los demás, me habría ahorrado todo ese proceso matándolo sin más trámites, pero no era algo que pudiera hacer delante de los otros shoguns... no especialmente después de conocer sus dudas hacia mí. Y mi único apoyo ahí era Baian, que había visto la muerte de cerca sólo una vez y no sería capaz de comprender que la necesidad del anonimato fuera más importante que una vida... al menos todavía no.

Así que me resigné por el momento y dejé que los demás se encargaran de contarle toda la historia de Poseidón y nuestra Orden a Krishna mientras viajábamos por la Otra Dimensión.

Imagino que Krishna habría pensado que nos burlábamos de él y de su religión si no hubiera estado viendo con sus propios ojos lo que éramos capaces de hacer... pero tuve que dejar para después todo lo que quería meditar cuando llegamos al Pilar del Océano Índico.

En efecto, _había ocurrido_ una pelea. Tiempo pasado.

Cuando llegamos ahí, encontramos unos veinte cadáveres alrededor de un cofre abierto. Otros tritones se mantenían a respetuosa distancia. Al vernos llegar, varios de ellos corrieron y se arrodillaron frente a nosotros, hablando todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen? –preguntó Baian automáticamente.

No contesté y le ordené a los tritones que se callaran. Que las cosas parecieran haberse calmado ya no significaba que estuvieran bajo control. Señalé a uno de ellos y le dije que explicara lo sucedido.

No había mucho que contar. Cuando trataban de despejar los escombros que cubrían una parte de las gradas, encontraron el cofre, sin duda arrastrado ahí por las corrientes luego de un naufragio. Al abrirlo habían encontrado dentro oro... y de repente se había desatado la pelea, que no se había detenido hasta que los combatientes más encarnizados estaban muertos o agonizando, mientras que los que no participaban en el combate sólo podían mirar sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

**Krishna **

* * *

Seadragon tradujo para nosotros lo que decía la criatura (no, el tritón, ya Isaac me había dicho qué eran) y luego se acercó al cofre de la discordia, sin prestar la menor atención a los cadáveres, como si una carnicería de ese calibre fuera cosa de todos los días para él.

Los demás lo seguimos y yo no podía dejar de preguntarme cómo era que mantenía la calma... el caso es que su actitud parecía obligarnos a nosotros a mantenernos calmados también, aunque Baian estaba adquiriendo un tono ligeramente verdoso, Isaac estaba blanco como un papel y yo mismo no estaba muy seguro de si podría contener las náuseas el tiempo necesario para llegar a un lugar seguro. Io era el único que parecía tan indiferente como Seadragon.

El cofre no era muy grande, aunque el metal que contenía, en forma de monedas y cadenas, sin duda valía una fortuna... pero lo único que pareció llamar la atención de Seadragon fue un anillo que yacía en medio de un charco de sangre. Sacó un pañuelo y recogió la joya para luego limpiarla cuidadosamente, pero sin tocarla directamente.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo que los otros parecían estar notando también: había algo malo con ese anillo. Era como rezumara maldad en lugar de sangre... como si aquel objeto estuviera vivo, buscando almas para devorar... y estaba llamándonos...  
Seadragon tiró con violencia el anillo dentro de cofre y se apartó como si se hubiera tratado de un animal venenoso. Eso pareció romper la fascinación que sentíamos todos.

* * *

**Kanon **

* * *

Imposible. ¿Cómo había llegado esa aberración hasta el Santuario?

De niño había leído muchas veces sobre ese objeto hechizado y había contemplado por horas los dibujos que lo retrataban en los libros del Maestro Shion, pero jamás imaginé que lo tendría en mis manos. Apenas pude reprimir un escalofrío mientras me volteaba para mirar a los demás.

-Es el oro maldito del Rin –dije, asombrándome de que no temblara mi voz-. ¡Que ninguno de ustedes toque eso, especialmente el anillo!

-¿Oro del Rin? ¿No queda ese río en Alemania?

-... Nos sorprendes, Baian, no esperábamos que siquiera supieses que se trataba de un río -¿era sólo mi imaginación o Io estaba tratando de contener la risa?

-A veces es de sabios el _parecer_ ignorantes, Io, énfasis en "parecer". Eh... ¿Kanon, qué es lo que hay de malo con ese anillo?

-Quien lo posea tendrá el poder para convertirse en el dueño del mundo.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Y eso... qué tiene de malo? –preguntó Baian, con su tono más inocente.

-Nada, pero el anillo además tiene una maldición: quien lo posea sin ser su legítimo dueño será a su vez poseído por el anillo y todo lo que haga con él se volverá finalmente en su contra hasta que, agotada su fuerza de voluntad, el portador del anillo morirá en forma violenta. ¿Sirve de algo ganar el mundo para perderlo inmediatamente después, junto con la vida?

-Pshé, supongo que no. ¿Quién es el legítimo dueño?

-El dios del río Rin, si es que todavía no lo ha matado la contaminación... pero el anillo y el resto del oro fueron robados por el dios Loki para pagar el rescate de Odín y Thor, quienes eran prisioneros de un tal Alberich luego de que mataran accidentalmente a la hija de éste, que estaba transformada en serpiente. El rescate que exigían Alberich y su hijo Fafnir era tanto oro como pudiera contener la piel de la serpiente, y el oro del Rin y el anillo resultaron ser la cantidad exacta, pero Loki era, entre otras cosas, el dios del engaño y las trampas, y lo que dio como rescate de su hermano adoptivo y el hijo de éste ya llevaba consigo la maldición del Rin.

-Kanon, ¿tú eres una persona o una enciclopedia?

-¿Querías una respuesta o preferías que me quedara callado?

-¿Y cómo llegó hasta aquí?

Buena pregunta...

-La leyenda del anillo concluye cuando la valkiria Brunilda toma el oro y el anillo y se arroja al Rin para devolver el tesoro a las ondinas que lo custodiaban originalmente, y suicidarse al mismo tiempo... Dado que Poseidón no es sólo el dios de los Mares, sino también el soberano de los Ríos, quizá no sea demasiado extraño que el oro haya llegado hasta aquí. Lo mismo pasa con la mayor parte del oro de los naufragios –en ese momento, esa idea me parecía bastante lógica, así que no añadí que quizá el propio dios Rin habría querido poder aquel oro maldito en un sitio más seguro que el lecho de su propio río.

-Bueno... ¿qué hacemos con el oro en cuestión? –preguntó Io, haciendo la mejor pregunta que había escuchado en lo que iba del día.

No podíamos arriesgarnos a que los súbditos de Poseidón siguieran matándose entre ellos por culpa del dichoso anillo, así que le indiqué a los sobrevivientes que dispusieran de los cadáveres (no quise averiguar qué acostumbraban hacer en esos casos) y mientras tanto cavamos un agujero nosotros mismos, echamos dentro el oro y el anillo, los enterramos y cubrimos aquello con un bloque de mármol al que sellamos con el poder combinado de los cuatro. No habría manera de extraerlo a menos que los cuatro estuviéramos de acuerdo en hacerlo.

Al terminar miré a mi pequeño grupo de shoguns, que me miraban a mí como si estuvieran esperando órdenes.

Eso era nuevo. ¿Finalmente estaba logrando tomar el control de la situación?

Ni de lejos. Todavía quedaba un problema que resolver.

* * *

**Krishna **

* * *

-Ven –dijo Seadragon y empezó a caminar sin molestarse en asegurarse si lo seguía o no.

Por supuesto que lo seguí. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

La caminata fue bastante larga y nos llevó de las ruinas a las que habíamos llegado hasta... un inmenso templo.

Reconocí de inmediato los símbolos. Era un templo de Poseidón y, por enésima vez, me pregunté si no estaría alucinando.

Atravesamos salones y corredores hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el salón del trono, donde siete objetos metálicos parecían montar una guardia de honor ante un octavo objeto que ocupaba un lugar destacado.  
Seadragon se acercó a uno de esos objetos y se colocó junto a él.

-Este es el Dragón Marino –dijo.

Los otros tres se dirigieron de inmediato a otros de esos objetos.

-Este es el Kraken –dijo Isaac.

-Este es el Caballo Marino –dijo Baian.

-Ellos son Scylla –dijo Io.

-¿Puedes reconocer alguna forma en las escamas restantes? –me preguntó Seadragon, con un tono extrañamente solemne.

Aquello parecía algún tipo de ceremonia... o una prueba. ¿Qué era lo que querían de mí?  
Me di cuenta de que eso era importante, era indispensable que reconociera alguna forma, de la misma manera que había sido capaz de reconocer la maldad en el anillo... debía haber una verdad ahí que yo era capaz de ver y que ellos esperaban que pudiera ver... ¿pero qué?

Estaba a punto de desesperarme cuando finalmente lo supe. Uno de esos montones de metal tenía forma humana. Me acerqué a eso con paso decidido, aquello tenía que ser lo que estaba buscando, porque ninguna de las cosas restantes tenía una forma reconocible... y en ese momento escuché una voz dentro de mí... una voz idéntica a la mía.

"Elígeme, Crisaor"

Apresuré el paso. ¿Ese era el nombre de la figura o me estaba llamando a mí con ese nombre? No lo sabía y me di cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera saberlo. Pero por el momento tenía suficiente información.

-Crisaor –dije, al tiempo que tocaba el metal.

La figura pareció estallar silenciosamente y sus piezas volaron hacia mí, envolviéndome como una armadura. Extrañamente, la sensación era familiar, como si aquella no fuera la primera vez que me encontraba en esa situación.

Miré a Kanon, deseando que pudiera darme una respuesta, pero sólo encontré un ceño fruncido. Me di cuenta de que él también había notado algo extraño, pero que quizá él no era capaz de identificar por completo lo que le molestaba. Y eso quizá era una suerte para mí.

Apreté con más fuerza la lanza que había llegado por sí sola a mis manos, sintiendo en una repentina oleada la necesidad de proteger aquel sitio. El Santuario Submarino era mi hogar y en ese momento estaba dispuesto a dar hasta la última gota de mi sangre en nombre de Poseidón.  
Debí darme cuenta de que el ceño fruncido de Kanon era una muy mala señal, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado confundido como para razonar bien lo que pasaba.

Sólo acerté a sonreír y a sentirme como si hubiera llegado a casa después de un viaje muy largo (un viaje que había durado toda mi vida) cuando las otras escamas envolvieron a sus respectivos dueños y Kanon se adelantó unos pasos para concluir la ceremonia con las palabras que indicaba el ritual... un ritual que yo ya conocía a pesar de no haberlo presenciado nunca antes... al menos en esa vida.

-Sé bienvenido en nuestra Orden, Krishna de Crisaor, Shogun del Océano Índico.

**continuará...**


	5. Sorrento, Shogun del Atlántico Sur

cinco

**Sorrento de Sirena, Shogun del Atlántico Sur**

**

* * *

Kanon**

* * *

Era la tercera vez que Julián Solo entraba en el astillero y, como las veces anteriores, actuaba como si ya fuera el dueño de la empresa.

Una actitud que, sinceramente, no lucía nada bien en un niño de doce años.

Los trabajadores del astillero me miraban con algo de angustia, inseguros de su futuro y extrañados de que yo simplemente saludara al muchacho como si no hubiera pasado por unas cuantas malas experiencias por culpa suya.

La primera visita había sido realmente memorable, en ese entonces Baian todavía no había reclamado su escama y estaba mucho menos dispuesto a ser amable con nadie, en especial con un niño igual de insolente que él. Cuando Julián empezó a criticar su trabajo en el barco que estábamos haciendo en ese momento (bueno, tenía razón, era un terrible aprendiz de carpintero), Baian se las arregló para golpear "accidentalmente" una tabla que, a su vez, golpeó a Julián y lo lanzó al agua.

Fue todo un espectáculo, y lo que lo hizo todavía más interesante fue el descubrir que Julián Solo, dueño y señor de la más grande empresa naviera conocida, le tenía miedo al agua. De acuerdo con Krishna, sus gritos de terror dejarían ecos durante mil años en el astillero. No estoy seguro de que no lo haya dicho en serio.

El caso es que Julián regresó una segunda vez, y una tercera. La segunda vez, por supuesto, se mantuvo alejado de Baian, pero igual se las arregló para que su presencia y la de la pequeña cohorte de secretarias, abogados, contabilistas y guardaespaldas que lo seguían a todas partes resultara amenazante para mis empleados.

La situación del astillero era muy simple: de alguna manera el banco al cual debíamos el préstamo inicial ahora pertenecía a las Empresas Solo y estaban revisando muchas cosas... incluyendo mi capacidad de pago. Algún funcionario particularmente puntilloso no estaba muy seguro que digamos acerca de mi identidad, lo cual nos llevaba a la situación actual: Julián en persona estaba por tercera vez en el astillero para advertirme, muy arrogantemente, por supuesto, que tenía intención de lograr que su empresa absorbiera la mía y que podía simplemente denunciarme a las autoridades canadienses si me atrevía a protestar; no sabía de qué estaba escondiéndome, pero estaba convencido de que debía estar relacionado con el narcotráfico o algo por el estilo y actuaba en consecuencia.

El asunto me parecía algo cómico, tanta prepotencia en un chiquillo era digna de verse y su obsesión por un negocio insignificante (en especial si se le comparaba con los inmensos astilleros propiedad de las Empresas Solo) casi merecía una carcajada o dos.

Creo que en realidad eran nuestros métodos artesanales de construcción lo que le hacía interesarse en el astillero. Cada uno de nuestros barcos era una reproducción lo más exacta posible de los barcos originales. Quizá al señor Julián Solo no se le había permitido hacer suficientes barquitos de papel durante su todavía no finalizada infancia.

Así pues, en esa ocasión le serví yo mismo de guía en lugar de simplemente ignorarlo como las veces anteriores. Ciertamente no esperaba que el niño se sintiera contento con eso, pero pronto me encontré respondiendo preguntas con un tono demasiado parecido al que empleaba mi Maestro para responder las de Saga (mis preguntas solían ser ignoradas con demasiado frecuencia para mi gusto). A Julián le gustaban los barcos y había leído mucho al respecto.

El problema que tienen los intereses comunes es que te obligan a conversar como persona civilizada con aquellos que los comparten, y Julián en algún momento dejó de amenazar y presumir para realmente empezar a conversar. Y luego Krishna se unió a la conversación, y después lo hizo Baian. Isaac e Io permanecieron al margen, pero era evidente que escuchaban al chiquillo como si sus ideas acerca de la construcción de barcos resultaran interesantes... bueno, a decir verdad, alguna que otra tenía algo rescatable.

Fue así como, de alguna manera, acabé comprometiéndome a construir un birreme griego para Julián.

**

* * *

Sorrento**

* * *

El tiempo dejó de tener significado en algún momento que no puedo precisar. Estoy casi seguro de que sucedió después del ataque, pero no podría jurarlo. Toda mi vida había tenido una preocupante tendencia a hundirme en depresiones y lo que sucedió conmigo después del ataque bien puede haber sido una depresión que simplemente se agravó más que las anteriores gracias a las circunstancias.

Como iba diciendo, perdí el sentido del tiempo. Oh, sabía si era de día o de noche, es simplemente que los días pasaban y eran todos iguales, y yo me ahogaba en ellos. Había ocasiones en las que nada más me sentaba en el parque a contemplar las palomas, con la mente en blanco, hasta que el hambre me obligaba a levantarme y buscar algo de comer. Deambulaba por ahí el resto del día hasta que hacía tanto frío que no tenía más remedio que volver a casa y dormir, para ir a contemplar las palomas nuevamente a la mañana siguiente.

Fue en uno de esos días de caminar sin rumbo que llegué hasta el puerto y, siguiendo la línea del mar, me encontré de pronto con un astillero.

Había gente ahí, hablando, riendo, mientras construían algo todos juntos. Un barco, sin duda, pero era un barco extraño, algo que yo nunca había visto. En ese momento no supe qué me hizo detenerme, pero pasé el resto del día contemplando de lejos la construcción del barco, como antes había estado contemplando a las palomas.

Volví al día siguiente. Y al día siguiente. Y al siguiente, también.

Los trabajadores del astillero no parecían darle a mi presencia más importancia que a la de las gaviotas que solían rondar por ahí.

No pude evitar sobresaltarme cuando uno de ellos me habló por primera vez. Yo estaba sentado en mi lugar de siempre, contemplando el avance en la construcción del barco cuando alguien me preguntó si me agradaba el aspecto que estaba tomando el birreme.

Me giré a medias para mirar al hombre que había hablado. Lo reconocí de inmediato: el hombre de cabello largo, un poco más alto que yo y unos años mayor, que solía recorrer de arriba abajo el astillero, probablemente supervisando y dando órdenes, aunque de vez en cuando también lo veía ayudar a transportar materiales de un lado a otro... su acento definitivamente no era canadiense.

-Usted suena como un griego –dije, y mi voz sonó como escapada de una tumba, luego de tanto tiempo sin usarla.

El trabajador del astillero levantó un poco las cejas.

-Usted suena como un austriaco algo resfriado –me respondió-. Este es un mal clima para los que no estamos acostumbrados a congelarnos.

Asentí, al tiempo que me daba cuenta por primera vez en todo el día del frío que sentía. El invierno se acercaba y una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza empezó a hablar acerca de pulmonía y cosas por el estilo, la ignoré como de costumbre.

-Nunca había visto un birreme fuera de los libros –dije, tratando de responder a su pregunta.

Estaba empezando a sentirme vagamente asombrado. Era la primera vez que conversaba realmente con alguien desde el ataque.

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

La indignación de Krishna cuando llegué al astillero con un indigente para nuestra colección de inadaptados hizo que valiera la pena todo el asunto.

A fin de cuentas, Sorrento, con todo y lo hundido que estaba en su depresión, era menos problemático que Io.

Los otros empleados del astillero comentaban entre risas que yo recogía casos perdidos como quien recoge perros callejeros, pero eso no me molestaba en realidad. Era más lo que me intrigaba Sorrento.

La mayor parte del tiempo, parecía estar bastante bien, aunque lleno de una tristeza profunda, pero tenía ocasiones en las que realmente llegamos a temer que nunca saldría del fondo del pozo en el que se encontraba.

Al principio no logramos averiguar de dónde había salido ni qué le había pasado. Era evidente que nunca había hecho un trabajo pesado, y hablaba y se comportaba como alguien con estudios universitarios, pero desde el momento en que se estableció en el astillero (ocupando el mismo rincón que había sido primero de Baian y luego de Io), hizo su mejor esfuerzo por adaptarse al lugar.

Empezó por ayudar a acarrear materiales, lo que sirvió para que nos diéramos cuenta que su condición física no era la más apropiada. Pronto tuvo las manos tan lastimadas que apenas podía valerse de ellas, lo que nos llevó a otro descubrimiento: sus manos estaban lesionadas desde antes de llegar al astillero.

-Sinceramente, no me explico por qué acuden a mí cuando ya están tan lastimados –se quejó la doctora O'Hara luego de examinarlo-. Primero me traes a Isaac cuando su herida ya ha cicatrizado, luego Baian e Io te traen a ti casi una hora después de que recibiste aquel golpe en la cabeza, y ahora me traes a este pobre muchacho _después_ de obligarlo a trabajar con las manos en ese estado.

-Nadie me obligó –murmuró Sorrento-. Estas manos ya no sirven para la música. _Deberían_ servir al menos para mover cajas.

La doctora le dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación.

-¿Qué te sucedió, cariño?

Sorrento movió las manos como si quisiera retorcérselas pero no pudiera hacerlo.

-Yo era músico. Pero mis manos ya no sirven. Ahora soy nada.

* * *

**Sorrento**

* * *

Hubo algunos cambios después de que Kanon me llevara a ver a la madre de Baian. Ella no podía hacer nada por devolverme el delicado control que solía tener de mis manos, por supuesto que no, ya lo habían intentado los mejores especialistas de América y Europa, sin ningún resultado, por lo que incluso antes de llegar a su consultorio estaba preparándome mentalmente para otra lluvia de conmiseración por parte de la gente del astillero, pero eso no llegó a pasar.

Kanon me reasignó como ayudante de Krishna. Mi caligrafía estaba arruinada, pero Kanon y Krishna no parecían tener demasiadas dificultades para leer mis garabatos. Y mi excelente memoria, que tan útil me había sido alguna vez para conocer a fondo tantas partituras, empezó a servir para saber el grado exacto de avance de los proyectos y todo lo que estuviera pendiente en la agenda.

No, ya no hacía música, pero estaba ayudando a construir barcos y, a medida que empezaba a convencerme de que todavía era útil para _algo_, empecé a sentirme mejor… al menos un poco.

Cuando el birreme estuvo listo para que su dueño lo examinara, yo estaba empezando a sentirme de nuevo como un ser humano.

Me había encariñado con el birreme y lamentaba un poco tener que dejarlo partir, pero traté de poner mi mejor cara cuando Julián Solo llegó para ver su barco.

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

El niño estaba entusiasmado con su nuevo juguete y se deshacía en elogios sin darse cuenta que Baian hacía muecas y lo remedaba aprovechando que estaba justo detrás suyo. Isaac y Krishna, por supuesto, estaban bastante mortificados por la actitud de Baian, pero no había nada que ellos o yo pudiéramos hacer al respecto sin llamar la atención de Julián.

Realmente deseaba acompañarnos cuando lo probáramos en el mar, y se decepcionó mucho cuando sus aterrorizados tutores le notificaron que no le permitirían viajar en un barco del que ni siquiera estaban seguros si podía flotar adecuadamente.

No le di importancia a aquello, ya que después de todo no tenía la menor intención de cargar con todo ese séquito en el primer viaje del birreme. Los Shogun y yo haríamos un pequeño recorrido por la costa, solo para probar si podíamos maniobrarlo como un velero, el niño y su gente serían un estorbo demasiado grande cuando lo que queríamos era observar el comportamiento del barco y los defectos que pudiera tener.

En el último minuto se nos unió Sorrento, que tenía un cariño especial por el birreme, y nos hicimos a la mar sin precupaciones…

Eso, claro, hasta que descubrimos que teníamos un polizón a bordo.

* * *

**Sorrento**

* * *

Cómo logró Julián burlar a toda su gente y subirse al barco es algo que no conseguimos averiguar, pero que sí generó una fuerte discusión en ese momento.

Entre los que queríamos regresarnos a puerto para devolver al niño y los que no querían perder el tiempo con eso, desperdiciamos unos buenos diez minutos antes de que termináramos apiadándonos de él y decidiéramos finalmente secundarlo en su travesura.

Era una irresponsabilidad tremenda y no nos cabía duda que tendríamos serios problemas al regreso, pero en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, _parecía_ una buena idea.

Quizá fuera en parte la influencia de Poseidón, o tal vez todos estábamos tan cansados como el propio Julián del grupo de tutores y guardaespaldas que lo mantenían casi asfixiado cada segundo de su vida.

Como sea, solo estaríamos en el mar unas pocas horas y no había ningún peligro… o eso pensábamos.

Aunque el servicio meteorológico había pronosticado buen clima, el tiempo empezó a cambiar con una rapidez pasmosa. Hubo un momento en que me di cuenta, a medida que se oscurecía el cielo, que, aún si hubiéramos decidido regresar al niño con su gente, probablemente no lo habríamos logrado.

Densos nubarrones redujeron la visibilidad y un viento helado nos alejaba de tierra. Lo que empeoraba nuestra situación era el hecho de que estábamos navegando a vela, y no estábamos seguros de que nuestras fuerzas fueran suficientes en caso de tener que remar, éramos demasiado pocos como para poder considerarnos una tripulación completa.

Estaba empezando a sentir los primeros síntomas del pánico cuando Julián me distrajo con un grito de admiración.

El niño, que no se había dado cuenta para nada del peligro en el que estábamos, señalaba maravillado algo que brillaba en el mástil.

Todos contemplamos sorprendidos las luces que parecían danzar en lo más alto. Eran como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que salieran de la madera para dirigirse hacia el cielo, como si el fuego fantasmagórico estuviera saludando a las nubes.

-Había visto antes fuegos de San Telmo, pero nunca como este –dijo Krishna con el asombro pintado en la voz-. Es extraordinario.

-¿"Fuego de San Telmo"? –respondió Kanon-. Qué curioso. De donde yo vengo, los llamamos "Cástor y Pólux".

-¿En serio? –Julián miraba el fenómeno con fascinación, pero de pronto se quedó mirando a Kanon como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida-. ¡Oye, tus ojos son del mismo color que ese fuego!

Kanon palideció un poco, pero le sonrió al niño.

-Es… raro que digas eso… mi madre me dijo algo parecido una vez.

-¿De verdad?

-En la antigüedad, los marineros griegos consideraban a Cástor y Pólux sus patronos y protectores. Como las luces de Cástor y Pólux son provocadas por una atmósfera cargada de electricidad, suelen aparecer poco antes o poco después de las tormentas y los marineros creían que eran una señal puesta ahí por los Dioscuros para proteger a sus devotos de los rayos de Zeus. Soy gemelo y nací bajo el signo de Géminis, ¿sabes?, por eso mi madre decía que mi hermano y yo estábamos bajo la protección de Cástor y Pólux, y que el color de nuestros ojos era una prueba de que los Dioscuros nos protegerían si alguna vez teníamos que adentrarnos en el mar.

-¿Tu hermano también navega?

-No, Saga no se metería ni amarrado en aguas más profundas que las de una bañera. Desde niños, los dos hemos tenido miedo de morir ahogados.

-¿Y entonces, qué haces en un barco ahora?

-Prepararme para la tormenta que se avecina.

-¿Eh?

Kanon señaló hacia el fuego fantasmal.

-Hagamos de cuenta que los Dioscuros han tenido la amabilidad de prevenirnos, y confiemos en que Poseidón nos proteja, porque estamos demasiado lejos de puerto como para escapar a lo que se nos viene encima.

A pesar de lo alarmantes que eran sus palabras, Kanon parecía tranquilo, como si en realidad no corriéramos ningún peligro. ¿Tanto confiaba en el birreme que apenas estábamos estrenando?

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

La tormenta permanecía densa y amenazante frente a nosotros, pero estaba seguro de que no nos alcanzaría, no mientras la reencarnación del dios de los Mares estuviera en el birreme, y eso me permitió contemplar de nuevo las luces de Cástor y Pólux con un poco menos de nerviosismo que el que tenían los demás, pero aun así con una pizca de una angustia un tanto diferente.

Verdeazuladas. Ese no era el color normal de las luces. _Deberían_ haber sido blancas o azules.

Podía darme cuenta que Krishna lo sabía, aunque procuraba no comentarlo para no alarmar a los otros. Sentí en el corazón una punzada de dolor que creía casi olvidada. Las luces habían sido de este color extraño la única vez que Saga y yo navegamos con nuestra madre, años antes de que la perdiéramos para siempre. ¿Realmente habían sido entonces una señal de los Dioscuros, diciéndonos que no estaríamos solos en nuestro dolor, o una advertencia de que algo malo iba a suceder?

No sabía qué pensar. A fin de cuentas, si le había dicho a los otros que era una buena señal fue para no inquietarlos, porque los marineros unas veces dicen que las luces son un buen agüero y otras veces juran que son un muy mal agüero.

Pasó una hora, pasaron dos, y, hasta donde alcanzaban mis cálculos, la tormenta se mantenía a la misma distancia. La visibilidad era muy pobre, y el agua cambió de color.

Cuando salimos, el mar estaba de un azul plomizo normal para la latitud y la época del año, pero en ese momento habría podido jurar que el agua estaba negra y parecía más espesa de lo normal, como si nos hubiéramos metido en una mancha de petróleo. Podía ser por la oscuridad reinante (que, dicho sea de paso, tampoco se sentía del todo natural), pero no me parecía que fuera solo una ilusión.

El único que no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo era Julián, que seguía parloteando con entusiasmo de esto y aquello. Cuando decidí prestar atención a lo que decía, estaba acosando a Sorrento a preguntas.

Tanto tiempo dándole vueltas al misterio de Sorrento, y venía a resultar que Julián sabía quién era.

-Estuve en uno de tus conciertos, ¿sabes? Mis padres vivían todavía y me llevaron.

-Oh… -Sorrento, definitivamente, estaba incómodo-. ¿Y te gustó?

-Fue una de las cosas más aburridas que he tenido que soportar –Julián puso mala cara-. Casi igual de aburrido que la ópera. Pero a ti parecía gustarte. ¿Por qué ya no has vuelto a dar conciertos? Mi profesor de música me dijo que te retiraste hace unos meses, pero no me dijo por qué.

Sorrento movió las manos, otra vez como si intentara retorcérselas en un gesto nervioso, pero sin lograrlo.

-No fue por mi voluntad. Una noche, cuando volvía a mi casa, me asaltaron. No llevaba casi dinero y eso hizo que… esos tipos se enojaran. Me golpearon… me hicieron mucho daño… y, cuando me recuperé, mis manos… bueno, habrás notado que no puedo usarlas bien, no es que del todo no funcionen: con tiempo y paciencia, puedo atarme los cordones, pero… no soy capaz de enhebrar una aguja y tampoco puedo tocar ninguno de los instrumentos que conozco.

-Oh –Julián parecía apenado-. Yo… no puedo imaginarme cómo será no poder hacer algo que realmente te gusta. Lo siento.

Sorrento se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Está bien. _Ahora_ está bien. Pasé mucho tiempo deprimido, pero empecé a mejorar cuando Seadragon me dio trabajo en el astillero. Ya no puedo hacer música pero estoy ayudando a construir barcos –acarició la madera de la borda con la misma expresión que podría tener un padre orgulloso- y eso no es igual que hacer música, pero es… es muy parecido. Es crear, y mientras pueda crear, estaré bien.

Realmente parecía creerlo.

Estaba por alejarme discretamente cuando el barco se sacudió en una forma totalmente inesperada, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado de costado, casi volcamos. Me sujeté de lo que pude, los demás hicieron lo mismo… y Julián cayó por la borda.

* * *

**Sorrento**

* * *

Yo era el que estaba más cerca, de eso estaba seguro. Solamente Kanon estaba lo bastante cerca como para haber visto caer a Julián y hacía apenas unos minutos que había admitido tener miedo de ahogarse, así que ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar en pedirle ayuda. Me quité los zapatos y el abrigo lo más rápido que pude y salté al agua.

El agua se sentía… rara… espesa y muy, muy fría. El frío repentino estuvo a punto de conseguir que me hundiera como una piedra, pero me las arreglé para nadar hasta donde Julián estaba dando manotazos desesperados. Pude darme cuenta que ya estaba ahogándose antes de que lo alcanzara y se sumergió cuando ya nos separaban unas pocas brazadas.

Alcancé a oír a Kanon gritando, pero no entendí lo que decía. Recé para que estuviera avisándome que la ayuda estaba en camino y me sumergí para alcanzar a Julián.

Logré agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa, pero era increíblemente pesado, demasiado para un niño. Por un instante me pareció ver unas manos largas y verdosas que sujetaban sus tobillos y tiraban de él hacia abajo, pero me dije a mí mismo que eso _tenía_ que ser una alucinación.

Pataleé con todas mis fuerzas, luchando por sacarlo a la superficie. Sentía que se me agotaba el aire y no tenía idea de a qué profundidad me encontraba. No era posible, ¿acaso íbamos a morir ahí los dos?

El agua parecía todavía más oscura que antes y yo me encontraba completamente en tinieblas, lo único que podía ver, vagamente, era a Julián. Ya fuera porque el peso de su ropa embebida en agua aumentaba el suyo o porque realmente algo estaba tratando de hundirlo más, sentía que no lograba avanzar, que más bien estaba siendo arrastrado junto con él, casi podía escuchar risas burlonas, presentía seres de oscuridad y rencor que disfrutaban de mi desesperación y mi lucha inútil…

Y entonces pude ver una luz.

Vi una sirena.

En ese momento me dije que debía estar imaginándola, porque no era posible que estuviera viendo una sirena, una sirenita que no aparentaba ser mayor que Julián, con una rizada cabellera rubia y una cola de pez cuyas escamas, rojas y delicadas, parecían brillar con luz propia ahuyentando la negrura que contaminaba el agua.

Sus manos sujetaron las mías a la altura de mis muñecas y me ayudó a tirar de Julián.

Lo que fuera que estuvieran tirando de él hacia abajo opuso resistencia, mucha resistencia, pero la pequeña sirena me miraba con una cara decidida que no me permitió darme por vencido, aunque estaba seguro de estar a punto de ahogarme.

De pronto, lo que tenía atrapado a Julián cedió y se retiró a la oscuridad de la que había venido. Nosotros alcanzamos la superficie, donde encontramos a Krishna e Isaac, que nos ayudaron a subir a Julián a bordo.

El niño no respiraba, pero yo ya seguía actuando sin necesidad de pensar, empecé con las maniobras de R.C.P. como en un sueño y mientras lo hacía noté solo marginalmente que la sirenita estaba cerca de donde yacía Julián y ya no parecía una sirena, era una niña vestida de rojo, así que debía haber sido mi imaginación lo que confundió su vestido con una cola de pez…

Julián respiró por fin, y tosió y boqueó con desesperación. Lo ayudé a volverse sobre su costado y él sujetó mis manos con tanta fuerza que me dolió, pero no tuve tiempo de protestar, porque noté en ese momento que sus manos estaban calientes, casi demasiado para soportarlo.

El calor aumentó al punto que pensé que me quemaría. Y además había luz. Empezó como una claridad suave, casi una fosforescencia, pero aumentó hasta ser casi cegadora, y provenía de Julián.

La luz y el calor me envolvieron, e hicieron que mi temor desapareciera del todo. Sin poder creer lo que veían mis ojos, contemplé la luz que manaba del niño en ondas parecidas a las olas del mar. Por un momento llegué a pensar que podría pasar el resto de mi existencia contemplando esa luz.

Pero la luz desapareció, poco a poco, como la niebla cuando sale el sol.

Julián soltó mis manos, ya respiraba normalmente, pero estaba inconsciente.

Levanté la vista por fin y miré a los demás. Estaban todos igualmente pálidos y sorprendidos.

-¿Qué… pasó? –logré preguntar.

-Creo… creo que Poseidón acaba de manifestarse ante nosotros –dijo Kanon.

-¿Poseidón? ¿El dios griego? –dije yo, completamente aturdido. Instintivamente, entrelacé mis dedos para realizar un ejercicio de calentamiento, algo que no había podido hacer desde el ataque.

No fue sino cuando advertí la fijeza con la que Kanon miraba mis manos que me di cuenta de algo extraño: estaba realizando el ejercicio con mis dedos, como si tuviera completo control…

-¡Mis manos! –exclamé. Levanté ambas manos al nivel de mis ojos y moví los dedos. No había entumecimiento ni dolor. Podía mover mis manos a la perfección-. ¿Él… él curó mis manos?

-Tú salvaste su vida –dijo Io-. Devolverte tus manos debe haberle parecido un buen detalle.

-Yo… -solo sabía una cosa: necesitaba comprobar si podía hacer música-. ¿Hay algún instrumento musical por aquí?

Una pregunta absurda, pero de todos modos miré a mi alrededor casi desesperado. Realmente necesitaba saber si podía hacer música otra vez… pero en ese momento un golpe en uno de los costados del birreme nos hizo perder el equilibrio.

-¡¿Qué demonios…? –exclamó Isaac.

-¿Pueden sentir eso? –lo interrumpió Krishna-. Odio… cólera… está rodeándonos…

-Es muy desagradable –dijo Baian, estremeciéndose-. Es espeso, asqueroso…

-Son esas cosas que les dije –dijo Kanon, asomándose prudentemente por la borda-. Parecen algún tipo de criatura marina, Sorrento, vi a dos de ellos cuando saltaste a rescatar a Julián, estaban tratando de hundirlos. Ahora son más. Creo que quieren volcarnos.

Un segundo golpe en el mismo lado del birreme nos mandó a todos al suelo. Había sido mucho más fuerte que el primero.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer, jefe?

Los demás, incluida la niña que había salido de la nada, miraban a Kanon con diversos grados de expectación y alarma. Él fue el primero en ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Llamen a sus escamas. Vamos a combatir.

¿Escamas? ¿Llamar a quién? Estábamos en medio del mar, ¿dónde íbamos a conseguir ayuda? ¿Y cómo esperaba que peleáramos contra esos seres que ni siquiera parecían humanos?

Tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas, pero no tuve tiempo de formular ninguna, porque una luz dorada surgió del mar y envolvió a los otros. Cuando pude abrir de nuevo los ojos sin deslumbrarme, vi que estaban vestidos con algo que parecían ser armaduras, hechas de un metal entre dorado y rojo que parecía brillar con luz propia casi como si estuviera vivo.

Era como si ellos se hubieran transformado de alguna manera y tuve la misma sensación que sentí cuando Julián curó mis manos: estaba ante la presencia de algo más antiguo que la historia.

Kanon estaba listo para dar la orden de rechazar a nuestros atacantes, pero algo lo detuvo en el momento mismo de hacerlo. Seguí su mirada y advertí que algo más había llegado en la luz dorada. Una figura metálica parecía aguardar a unos pasos de mí.

La reconocí de inmediato como la representación de una criatura mitológica, mitad mujer y mitad ave. Una sirena homérica. Las conocía por causa de mi nombre: luego de que Odiseo venciera a las sirenas, las tres se arrojaron al mar y se ahogaron. Las olas llevaron el cuerpo de una de ellas hasta Sorrento, en Italia, donde los lugareños la sepultaron y luego construyeron un pequeño templo sobre su tumba, el único templo de la antigüedad que fue consagrado a las sirenas.

Y la sirena que estaba contemplando tenía una flauta entre sus manos.

En ese momento escuchó una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

"Elígeme, Sirena"

No me hice de rogar. Me adelanté y tomé la flauta, y al hacerlo toda la figura explotó para envolverme de la misma manera que podría envolverme la música o el agua, y me di cuenta entonces que era igual a los otros, fueran lo que fueran en realidad.

-Sé bienvenido en nuestra Orden, Sorrento de Sirena, Shogun del Atlántico Sur –dijo Kanon.

Supe que eran las palabras de un antiguo ritual, algo solemne y sagrado, pero que no habían salido ni tan seguras ni tan dignas como nos hubiera gustado a todos, porque aquellas criaturas seguían golpeando el birreme y es muy difícil hacer un acto solemne mientras estás luchando desesperadamente por conservar el equilibrio.

Pero, mientras mi mano izquierda se abrazaba al mástil para usarlo como punto de apoyo, la derecha aferraba con seguridad la flauta que formaba parte de mi Escama, y podía escuchar en mi mente a la Sirena saludando con una música armoniosa a las demás escamas, que a su vez la saludaban con alegría, tanto por su regreso oportuno como por el entusiasmo que despertaba en ellas la cercanía de la batalla.

Por una vez en la vida, estaba en el momento justo y el lugar adecuado.

**Continuará…**


	6. Caza, Shogun del Mar Antártico

Seis

**Caza de Leúmnades, Shogun del Mar Antártico**

**

* * *

Caza**

_

* * *

-Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn! Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!..._

"En la ciudad de R'lyeh, Cthulhu, muerto, espera soñando."

El cántico monótono de nuestra gente nos alentaba a nosotros, los cazadores, mientras nos preparábamos para conseguir sacrificios frescos para Cthulhu.

Desde la más remota antigüedad, los profundos hemos habitado los abismos marinos, donde la luz de la estrella Sol no perturba los sueños del dios que aguarda. Cthulhu llegó aquí mucho antes de que los primeros organismos nativos empezaran a pulular en las aguas, y los profundos llegamos con él. Nuestro Amo se precipitó en la Tierra desde su dimensión de origen, arrojado de los cielos por sus enemigos, y se hundió en el mar, donde quedó sepultado y atrapado bajo el sello de cinco puntas que ni su semilla estelar ni los profundos podemos levantar. A su alrededor, mis ancestros y los antiguos construyeron la ciudad sagrada de R'lyeh para aguardar el día en que despertará y hundirá este mundo en un glorioso caos de oscuridad y sangre.

Pero para eso todavía falta mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto, los profundos nos esforzamos en rendir a Cthulhu los honores que exige su divinidad.

Eso incluye, por supuesto, sacrificios.

Cualquier ser vivo, desde krill hasta ballenas, puede ser sacrificado en los altares, pero la gran mayoría no son víctimas satisfactorias.

Para que un sacrificio sea realmente perfecto, la víctima debe estar consciente y debe experimentar el terror sagrado de comprender que le aguarda una eternidad de agonía en un estado que ya no es vida pero que todavía no es (y quizá nunca será) muerte, un concepto que resulta difícil de entender para la mayoría de los animales. Afortunadamente, existen unas cuantas especies nativas de este mundo con la inteligencia mínima necesaria para ser víctimas aceptables, y una especie en particular es más fácil de capturar que las otras.

Así pues, la labor de los cazadores es conseguir humanos para sacrificarlos en R'lyeh.

No es tan fácil ahora como solía serlo en la época de mis abuelos. Los humanos procuran ahora saber dónde están sus barcos en todo momento y envían estorbosos grupos de rescate a la menor señal de peligro. Por eso los cazadores a menudo tienen que viajar muy lejos con el fin de no atraer atención indeseada sobre R'lyeh. Muchas veces hay que emprender expediciones largas y costosas para conseguir, si hay suerte, dos o tres surfistas.

Por eso, el haber conseguido aislar del puerto ese barco de diseño antiguo con la tormenta sagrada que nos acompañaba a todas partes fue un verdadero golpe de suerte, o al menos eso pensábamos.

Estuvimos a punto de lograr nuestras primeras víctimas (un niño que cayó del barco y un adulto que quiso rescatarlo), pero una criatura de uno de los dioses jóvenes los ayudó a volver al barco. La frustración y el descontento era patente en los más inexpertos de nosotros, pero los más viejos empezaron a recomendar cautela.

Había algo extraño en ese barco.

El líder de la expedición habló acerca de los dioses jóvenes, estaba seguro de poder percibir la presencia de uno o varios semidioses en el barco, quizá incluso una divinidad reencarnada. Eso no era bueno para nosotros, pero no nos detuvo.

La expedición había durado ya demasiado tiempo, si no lográbamos conseguir al menos una víctima con ese barco, tendríamos que regresar con las manos vacías, por lo que al menos la mitad del grupo tendría que ofrecerse voluntariamente para el sacrificio.

Decidimos correr el riesgo de tener que enfrentar a los dioses jóvenes, y nos dedicamos a tratar de volcar el barco.

**

* * *

Kanon**

* * *

Nos organizamos lo más rápido que pudimos. Sorrento y Krisnha cuidarían a Julián y a la niña que había subido con ellos al birreme. Luego habría tiempo para tratar de averiguar de dónde había salido la pequeña.

Los demás nos dirigimos hacia el costado que estaba recibiendo los golpes.

Al vernos, se retiraron a una distancia prudente para observarnos.

-Nunca había visto tritones como esos –comentó Isaac.

-¡No son tritones! –gritó la niña desde su lugar, al lado de Julián-. ¡Son profundos!

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-No son criaturas de Poseidón. Pertenecen a un dios monstruoso que vino desde muy lejos mucho antes de que nacieran los dioses del Olimpo. Es un ser de pura maldad que está prisionero en la ciudad sumergida de R'yleh, donde ningún devoto de Poseidón se acerca jamás. Siempre están buscando qué sacrificarle a su Señor y atacan los barcos para comerse a los marineros.

Eso, definitivamente, no era bueno, y la situación en la que nos encontrábamos tampoco era la ideal para nuestro primer combate.

Estaba lamentando profundamente la presencia de Julián, ahora empeorada por la niña y Sorrento. Hubiera sido mejor enfrentar el problema solamente con los shoguns que había entrenado, sin la carga de dos niños a quienes proteger y un sexto shogun al que no había tenido tiempo de enseñarle nada.

-¡Aquí no hay nada que les interese a ustedes! –le grité a los profundos, que seguían mirándonos sin parpadear-. ¡Vuelvan a donde pertenecen! ¡Esta es la única advertencia que van a recibir!

Me respondieron con una carcajada y atacaron desde todas direcciones a la vez. Ya no intentaban volcar el birreme, sino que lo abordaron.  
Una vez en cubierta, caminaban o corrían ya fuera en dos pies o a cuatro patas, como si les diera lo mismo desplazarse de cualquiera de las dos formas. No me pareció que estuvieran armados, pero sus garras y dientes parecían compensar muy bien la falta de equipo.

En unos cuantos segundos, los Shoguns estábamos en medio de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el primer asalto no duró mucho, aquellos seres eran blandos y pegajosos al tacto, sin duda eran fuertes, de otro modo no habrían podido hacer que el barco se bamboleara como lo había hecho, pero no eran muy buenos para resistir golpes.

Pronto formaron un círculo a nuestro alrededor, como indecisos.

-Ustedes son las víctimas del próximo sacrificio –anunció uno de ellos, con una voz gutural y francamente desagradable-. De nada servirá resistirse.

Era una bravata. Ya debían haberse dado cuenta de que no eran suficientes como para dominarnos, pero en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que esa tampoco era su intención: el birreme crujía de un modo extraño.

-Tramposos… -me dije a mí mismo.

Ya no me cabía duda: mientras un grupo de profundos nos distraía atacándonos, otros más estaban debajo del birreme, abriendo agujeros en la madera, con el fin de hundirnos.

**

* * *

Caza**

* * *

Eran más fuertes y estaban mejor protegidos que el humano promedio, pero esas pesadas ropas de metal no les servirían de nada apenas se hundiera su barco. La mayoría de los cazadores estaban ya celebrando con euforia, sería el mejor sacrificio en mucho tiempo…

Pero yo procuré quedarme entre las últimas filas, tan pronto como me di cuenta de que los humanos estaban haciendo algo.

Hasta ese momento habían peleado como cualquier otro de su especie, dando y recibiendo golpes, pero al darse cuenta de que estábamos dañando el fondo del barco, recurrieron a una magia que no sabíamos que tuvieran.

Uno de ellos invocó a las olas del mar y una fuerza luminosa barrió la cubierta, precipitando al agua a un buen número de cazadores. Los otros humanos no se quedaron atrás, invocando fuerzas extrañas para arrojar lejos a mi gente.

Prudentemente, me escondí lo mejor que pude para aguardar. Aunque rechazaran el ataque, de todos modos no podían impedir que mis compañeros agujerearan su cáscara de nuez. En cuando el barco se hundiera, tendría oportunidad de agarrar al menos a uno de ellos, y eso me valdría una gran recompensa.

Pero las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado. En el momento mismo en que la nave empezaba a hundirse realmente, uno de ellos invocó otra fuerza desconocida y abrió una puerta dimensional.

¡Estábamos tan cerca de triunfar y la presa estaba a punto de escaparse como si nada!

Cometí una imprudencia, pero era lo único que podía hacer: regresar así a R'lyeh no era un opción, porque nunca había tenido el menor deseo de alcanzar el alto honor de ser sacrificado. Antes prefería arriesgarme a morir en el intento de conseguir una víctima.

Fue así como me lancé de cabeza hacia su puerta dimensional al tiempo que ellos abandonaban el barco.

**

* * *

Kanon**

* * *

Me hubiera gustado poder decir que era una retirada estratégica, pero era demasiado obvio hasta para el más ingenuo de nosotros que se trataba de una huida por los pelos.

La Otra Dimensión nos llevó, creo que por costumbre, al salón del trono, y yo empecé a prepararme para la discusión que iba a estallar. Sabía de sobra que los demás no iban a estar contentos con mi decisión de regresar al Santuario, pero iba a defenderla con uñas y dientes, fuera equivocada o no. Tenía la impresión de que mi supuesto liderazgo corría peligro de ser seriamente cuestionado.

-Eso no me lo esperaba –resopló Isaac-. ¡No eran tantos! ¡Hubiéramos podido derrotarlos!

-Tal vez en otra ocasión –le respondí-. No estábamos en una buena posición como para correr riesgos.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Somos guerreros de un dios! ¡No tenemos por qué huir de nadie y menos de esos… lo que sean!

-Profundos –dijo Io, con el tono de alguien que intenta ser útil.  
Me quité el yelmo y lo coloqué con más cuidado del necesario en el pedestal que le correspondía a mi Escama, mientras meditaba una respuesta.

-No estábamos solos, Isaac –le dije con un tono tranquilo, al tiempo que volteaba a mirarlo aparentando calma y teniendo cuidado de no cruzar los brazos, para no parecer a la defensiva-. Has avanzado mucho en tus técnicas de combate y podrías haberles ganado aunque estuvieras solo, pero el problema es que teníamos _pasajeros_ a bordo que podrían haber quedado expuestos si nos hubiéramos alejado de ellos para perseguir a los profundos.

-¿Pasa….? ¡Oh, cielos! –por la alarma en su voz, me di cuenta que mi excusa había sido adecuada, al menos para Isaac. Al parecer, se había olvidado por completo de los niños-. ¡¿Cómo está Julián?

-Respirando normalmente, pero no despierta y eso me preocupa –dijo Sorrento, que no se había separado de él.

-Deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital –sentenció Baian.

-Y tenemos que inventar una buena historia para justificar lo que pasó, o tendremos problemas con su gente –apuntó Sorrento.

-Cierto, y luego tendremos que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a la joven señorita –dije yo, señalando con la cabeza a la niña.

Los demás casi saltaron, ¿acaso todos se habían olvidado de ella? La niña se encogió un poco, intimidada.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó Krishna.

-S… s… soy Tethys –tartamudeó ella-. Soy una sirena, señor.

Oh, y por lo tanto, estaba condicionada por toda una civilización que le ordenaba no hablarle a los Shoguns excepto en una cuestión de vida o muerte. Así no íbamos a averiguar mucho, pero me parecía conocida. Probablemente había estado vigilando el astillero por si era necesario comunicarnos algo, y había seguido el birreme, por si acaso… O quizá nada más nos estaba siguiendo, punto. Entre más la miraba más me parecía haberla visto antes, tratando de pasar inadvertida aquí y allá…

-¿Una sirena? –exclamó Sorrento, sorprendido-. Entonces, ¿no lo imaginé?

La niña parecía tan intrigada con Sorrento como Sorrento con ella. Eso casi era gracioso, pero nada más estábamos perdiendo tiempo, teníamos que…

-¡Hay alguien aquí! –exclamó Baian, tomando una posición defensiva.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, todos lo habíamos imitado, rodeando de nuevo a Julián y Tethys.

Estaba furioso conmigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia mientras pensaba en cómo justificar la huida. Habría notado mucho antes el cosmos del profundo que nos siguió de no haber estado tan preocupado por mantener mi influencia sobre los demás.  
Era solo uno, pero ya que estaban sucediendo cosas tan fuera de mi control, no estaba de más extremar precauciones.

El profundo, medio escondido en las sombras que proyectaban las columnas, reía maliciosamente y con eso exhibía una dentadura similar a una sierra. Estaba un poco más erguido que los otros que habíamos visto en el barco, pero de todos modos no parecía que le fuera posible sostenerse tan recto como una persona. Parecía estar evaluándonos para decidir cómo actuar.

"Este es un buen momento para averiguar si el Triángulo Dorado sirve para algo o si solo he estado perdiendo el tiempo tratando de desarrollar una técnica nueva", me dije a mí mismo y di un paso hacia él.

Lo miré a los ojos…

Eso, por supuesto, fue un error.

**

* * *

Caza**

* * *

¡El Santuario de Poseidón! Había escuchado sobre este lugar en muchas tertulias con los más viejos de mi raza. Se decía que encerraba las riquezas de innumerables naufragios y una cantidad considerable de objetos mágicos.

Si fuera posible para un profundo apoderarse de semejante lugar, eso sería mucho mejor que presentar unos cuantos sacrificios a Cthulhu. Quizá significaría incluso el poder de levantar el sello de cinco puntas y liberarlo…

_Tenía_ que intentarlo al menos. Así que eché mano a una de las viejas técnicas que usaban mis ancestros para engañar a los marineros: crearía ilusiones para cada uno, me haría pasar por sus seres queridos y los engañaría para mantenerlos tranquilos y confiados mientras lograba atraer un ejército de profundos que los sometiera para llevarlos a R'lyeh.

Tan pronto como uno de ellos se acercó a mí, ataqué su mente en la forma más discreta que pude y averigüé así los nombres de todos y algunos valiosos datos acerca de cada uno. Mi primera víctima era el Shogun del Atlántico Norte, y no podía haber elegido mejor, porque se consideraba a sí mismo el líder del grupo. Así, puse todo mi empeño en crear una ilusión perfecta.

Era tan fácil que casi aburría. Con una sola mirada a su memoria supe qué forma adoptar, la de su gemelo idéntico. Su reacción, por supuesto, no me decepcionó: sorpresa, asombro y duda, todo mezclado en la proporción perfecta para impedirle defenderse como es debido. Solamente necesitaba decirle palabras que deseara escuchar y lo tendría bajo mi control.

-Pequeño hermano –le dije, una broma tonta de su gemelo que no perdía oportunidad de recordarle los pocos minutos que los separaban.

-Hermano mayor –me respondió de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kanon? Este no es tu lugar.

-No irás a decirme que debí quedarme donde me guardaste la última vez.

¿Guardarlo? ¿Se refería a la forma en que su hermano lo había encarcelado? Seguramente.

Me acerqué a él y coloqué cuidadosamente una mano en su hombro.

-Te suplico que me perdones –le dije con el tono tranquilo que usaba su hermano en las raras ocasiones en las que admitía alguna culpa.

Él me sonrió.

-¿Me perdonarás tú a mí?

-Sabes que sí. No puedo guardarte rencor por mucho tiempo sin destruirme a mí mismo. Eres mi otro yo.

Apoyé mi frente contra la suya, que era lo que solía hacer el tal Saga cuando eran niños y ponía todo su empeño en convencerlo de algo.

-Vamos a casa, hermanito.

-Hermano mayor…

Sus ojos estaban brillantes y pensé que sería por lágrimas a punto de derramarse. Comprendí demasiado tarde que estaba equivocado, cuando me dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que me hizo doblarme en dos y caer al suelo, boqueando por aire.

-¡Kanon! ¡¿Qué haces? –exclamó el Shogun del Mar Ártico-. ¡¿Por qué le pegas a tu hermano?

-¿Mi hermano? Este payaso puede ser cualquier cosa, pero puedo jurarte que no es mi hermano.

**

* * *

Kanon**

* * *

Las ilusiones son patrimonio de Géminis, o al menos eso me había dicho el Maestro Shion más de una vez, cuando me quejaba de tener que aprender a dominar el laberinto de espejos. Los que hemos nacido bajo este signo tenemos una habilidad natural para dominar las duplicidades, de manera que usar técnicas de este tipo contra nosotros es siempre una mala idea. Y, en mi caso particular, usar a Saga en una ilusión para atacarme es indudablemente la peor idea que puede tener un enemigo. Por eso estuve un poco aturdido al principio, preguntándome a mí mismo cómo era posible que existiera en este mundo alguien tan idiota como para tratar de engañarme usando el rostro de mi gemelo.

El profundo parecía totalmente desconcertado luego de recibir el puñetazo, pero mantenía la ilusión, al menos eso lo estaba haciendo bien. No pude evitar sentir un poco de admiración: el que pudiera mantener la apariencia de Saga (con esa expresión dolida e incrédula _tan_ realista) no solo para mí sino también para los demás Shoguns (que sin duda estaban preguntándose si no me habría vuelto loco), demostraba más fuerza y habilidad de la que le había atribuido en un principio.

-Bueno, pues gracias –le dije-. Si hay algo que he deseado desde la última vez que vi a mi hermano ha sido devolverle el último golpe que me dio. Ocasionalmente me he sentido tentado a golpear un espejo, pero esto ha sido mucho más satisfactorio. Quizá incluso no tenga que darle una paliza a Saga la próxima vez que nos encontremos. Sí, estoy muy agradecido.

-Pero tú… tu hermano es la persona más importante para ti… -al parecer, el pobre imbécil puede ver las capas superficiales de la memoria y solamente se entera de los hechos, porque si pudiera explorar lo profundo de las emociones, se habría dado cuenta que, aunque efectivamente Saga es la persona más importante para mí, lo que nos une y nos separa es un poco más complicado que una simple rivalidad fraterna.

-Claro que lo es. Somos un alma en dos cuerpos: nadie me conoce mejor que él y nadie lo conoce mejor que yo. Y ese, mi estimado, es precisamente el detallito por el que no puedes usarlo para engañarme.

Cuidadosamente, apoyé la palma de mi mano izquierda en su frente, listo para liberar suficiente de mi cosmos como para volarle la cabeza.

-Verás –continué con voz falsamente amable-, nada me haría más feliz que el que Saga y yo llegáramos a reconciliarnos… pero eso nunca, ¿me oyes?, nunca va a suceder. Así como nos amamos, nos odiamos, y la próxima vez que estemos frente a frente, nos mataremos el uno al otro, como Eteocles y Polinices ante las puertas de Tebas. Esto simplemente será un ensayo.

-¡Espera! –gritó el profundo-. ¡No me mates! ¡Te lo suplico!

Eso terminó de romper la ilusión y toda semejanza que hubiera podido tener con Saga se desvaneció por completo.

Respiré hondo, sintiéndome profundamente asqueado. El verdadero aspecto de aquella criatura era repulsivo. Sus ojos, más parecidos a los de un pez que a los de una persona, lagrimeaban algo que parecía viscoso, y, de un pronto a otro, empecé a sentir náuseas.

**

* * *

Caza**

* * *

Estaba seguro que me mataría. Entonces apenas podía notarlo, pero ahora sé que el poder que vive en él es mayor de lo que pensé al principio, no es solo su propia fuerza, sino también la protección de esos dioses jóvenes, enemigos de Cthulhu, que lo distinguen con su aprecio sin que él tenga la menor sospecha al respecto. Solo tenía que desearlo y yo caería muerto, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente me empujó con poca fuerza, ni siquiera la suficiente como para hacerme perder el equilibrio, y sacó de alguna parte un pañuelo para limpiarse la mano, como si le desagradara el haberme tocado.

-Lárgate de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión.

Eso era… impensable.

La misericordia es un concepto ridículo entre los profundos. Jamás perdonamos la vida de un enemigo, y un enemigo estaba perdonándome la vida… eso era… _imposible_. Contrario por completo a los fundamentos del universo.

Sentí que enloquecería ante esa ruptura de las leyes de la lógica y la razón, y en ese momento de angustia y agonía me di cuenta que ya solo podía sujetarme de una única verdad absoluta: no podía volver a R'lyeh.

El Shogun del Atlántico Norte había dado media vuelta y se preparaba para alejarse, sin duda seguro de que yo me lanzaría fuera del templo a toda prisa en cuando pudiera respirar de nuevo, y actúe sin pensar. Todavía de rodillas en el suelo, me lancé hacia delante y agarré su capa con ambas manos.

-¡Espera!

Por la expresión de su cara, me di cuenta que había esperado un ataque, no una actitud servil… y verme como un suplicante reavivaba su repulsión, pero ya era tarde y no podía volverme atrás.

-¡Perdonaste mi vida! –exclamé.

-Si prefieres que te mate, en este momento me siento tentado a hacerlo.

-¡No, mi Señor, no…!

-¡¿Qué quieres entonces, sabandija?

Su cólera ardía alrededor de él como un aura dorada de la que no parecía darse cuenta, pero que estaba alarmando a sus compañeros de armas casi tanto como me estaba asustando a mí.

-¡Acéptame a tu servicio, Señor! ¡Te obedeceré lealmente mientras viva!

-¡¿QUÉ?

Indignado, se apartó de mí arrancándome la capa de entre las manos. Perdí el poco equilibrio que conservaba y caí de bruces, pero seguí con mi súplica, insistiendo una y otra vez para que me aceptara como su sirviente.

-¡YA CÁLLATE! –gritó-. No necesito ningún servidor. He dicho que te vayas. ¡Vete!

-¡Pero, mi Señor…!

-¡Fuera de aquí!

Miré a mi alrededor, desesperado por encontrar un argumento que lo convenciera y vi entonces un objeto metálico que estaba a prudente distancia del trono, como escondiéndose a medias entre las sombras.

Una lamia, un antiguo ser de una raza ya extinta, que solía tener la capacidad de engañar a los viajeros con ilusiones y falsas apariencias para devorarlos después. Justo como yo…

Y, en medio de mi desesperación, escuché una voz en mi mente.

"Elígeme, Leúmnades"

-¡Leúmnades! –sollocé desde el suelo, agarrándome a esa última esperanza, de la cual no tenía idea de en qué consistía.

La figura roja y dorada se desintegró y voló a mí, envolviéndome con una calidez que jamás había conocido en la profundidad de las aguas oscuras, y me encontré, todavía de bruces, revestido con una Escama sagrada.

-Ah, no, esto sí que no… -exclamó el Shogun del Mar Ártico.

-Las escamas eligen a quien consideren digno… Creo que la de Leúmnades considera que este… sujeto es sincero –dijo el Shogun del Océano Índico.

El Shogun del Pacífico Norte se dio una palmada en la frente.

-¿Y tenía que suceder justo aquí y ahora? Jefe, definitivamente eres un imán para casos perdidos.

-En este momento, Baian, estoy empezando a considerar si no sería mejor suicidarme y terminar con este sainete.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer al respecto? –preguntó el Shogun del Océano Índico con seriedad.

El Shogun del Atlántico Norte reflexionó durante unos segundos. De repente parecía sumamente cansado.

-¿Tienes nombre? –me preguntó.

-Me llaman Caza, porque soy uno de los cazadores.

Con un suspiro de resignación, me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Acepté su ayuda y me incorporé con cautela. En mi mente, podía sentir a la Escama, a Leúmnades, saludando a las escamas de los Shogun justo como si hubiera estado a punto de renunciar a la esperanza de encontrar alguien que pudiera vestirla.

-Ni modo –dijo el Shogun del Atlántico Norte-, es la decisión de la Escama y habrá que respetarla. Sé bienvenido en nuestra a nuestra Orden, Caza de Leúmnades, Shogun del Mar Antártico.

Me daba cuenta perfectamente que ellos no compartían en lo más mínimo la alegría que me embargó en ese momento, pero no me importó. Mi Señor Kanon me había aceptado a su servicio, después de todo, y, tarde o temprano, llegaría la oportunidad de demostrarle que sería su más leal servidor.

**Continuará…**

**Notas:**

Cthulhu, R'lyeh, los profundos y el sello de cinco puntas son creación del genial escritor H. P. Lovecraft y sus amigos. Yo solo los tomé prestados porque… encajaban _demasiado_ bien con el fic. Que la apariencia de Caza coincida con la descripción de los profundos puede o no ser casualidad, habría que preguntarle a Kurumada ;D

Eteocles y Polinices eran los hijos varones de Edipo, cuando su padre abandonó el trono de Tebas, Eteocles y Polinices (que eran gemelos) acordaron que gobernarían la ciudad alternándose, un año cada uno. El primer turno fue el de Eteocles, pero cuando se cumplió el año se negó a cederle el poder a Polinices.

Desterrado, Polinices reunió un ejército al que lideraron siete generales (de ahí que este episodio de la mitología griega se conoce como la guerra de "los Siete contra Tebas") y sitió su ciudad natal.

Luego de muchas batallas y cantidad de muertes, los hermanos decidieron poner fin al conflicto con un duelo, en el que se hirieron mortalmente el uno al otro, por lo que no hubo ganador.

Creonte, el tío materno de ambos, tomó entonces el trono de Tebas y decretó que el cuerpo de Polinices no recibiera sepultura, por haber tratado de invadir la ciudad. Esto dio origen a otra tragedia: la de Antígona, hermana de los dos príncipes, que afrontó la pena de muerte con tal de cumplir con el deber filial hacia Polinices.

De esta manera, de los cuatro hijos de Edipo, la única que sobrevivió a las tragedias de la familia fue Ismene.


	7. Tethys, la Sirena

siete

**Tethys, la Sirena**

* * *

**Tethys

* * *

**

Tenía apenas dos años cuando el primer Shogun de nuestra era llegó al Santuario Submarino; por eso, lo que sé de sus primeros años ahí es lo que me han contado los otros súbditos de Poseidón, en particular mis primos, Glauco y Nereo.

Me contaron que apareció directamente en el salón del trono, donde rompió el sello de Atenea y recibió de nuestro Señor Poseidón la orden de restaurar el Santuario y reunir a los demás Shoguns.

Los que lo vieron cuando acababa de llegar dicen que parecía el sobreviviente de un naufragio y que estaba completamente agotado y medio muerto de hambre; pero se recuperó en pocos días y empezó a trabajar con una dedicación que sorprendió a todos.

Nadie de nuestra gente había esperado que un Shogun trabajara en la restauración del Santuario, excepto dirigiendo. Tampoco esperaban que llegara a hablarles para algo que no fuera dar órdenes. Sus intentos por entablar conversación con cualquiera de los obreros desconcertó a todos. Por supuesto, nadie se atrevía a responderle.

Durante generaciones, ha existido la costumbre que nosotros, los humildes habitantes del mar, mostremos siempre el mayor respeto hacia los Shoguns, por ser ellos los más cercanos a nuestro Señor Poseidón, muy por encima de cualquier criatura marina. Eso, para nosotros, incluía el no hablarles a menos que fuera absolutamente indispensable, y además arriesgándonos a un terrible castigo.

El señor Kanon tuvo que esperar diez años para encontrar una persona digna de hablarle, alguien de su mismo rango, el señor Isaac. Y nosotros, los siervos, nos alegramos por él, porque era evidente que el silencio lo estaba llevando a la desesperación, pero el respeto a las antiguas tradiciones nos impedía hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando los demás Shoguns fueron arribando, uno por uno, el señor Kanon dejó de intentar conversar con mi gente, y eso fue un alivio para todos, porque era muy difícil mantenernos callados y no sentirnos culpables. Ahora el señor Kanon podría hablar con sus iguales y todo estaría bien, como debía ser.

Por eso, cuando me decidí a hablarle, tenía el corazón en la boca.

Fue unas semanas después del combate contra los profundos, cuando ya mi gente estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la idea de que el séptimo Shogun fuera un profundo.

Al principio todos se alarmaron, pero pronto resultó evidente que Caza no estaba interesado en causar problemas. Seguía al señor Kanon a todas partes y nosotros no lográbamos decidir si sus esfuerzos por complacerlo eran conmovedores o patéticos; el señor Kanon parecía más bien exasperado con él la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no lo maltrataba abiertamente ni se burlaba de él en público, por lo que mi gente procuraba mantener una respetuosa distancia, aunque nadie se sentía a gusto con la idea de tenerlo en el Santuario.

Con todo, la llegada de Caza a la Orden hizo que me dedicara a pensar más y más en los sueños locos de mi infancia; y lo que al principio era solo una fantasía empezó a volverse una obsesión.

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

Fueron días desastrosos.

Inesperadamente, lo que más me dolía de nuestro encuentro con los profundos era haber perdido el birreme. ¡Tanto trabajo desperdiciado!

Sorteamos a duras penas una verdadera crisis con los tutores de Julián, para eso tuve que tragarme una buena porción de mi orgullo y pedirle ayuda a Baian y Caza, con el fin de modificar los recuerdos de más de treinta personas.

Ese fue un trabajo de pesadilla que nos tomó más de una semana, en parte por la poca experiencia de Baian con las mentes ajenas, en parte por las limitaciones de mi escasa habilidad (no ayudaba en nada a mejorar las cosas el tener que admitir que estaba muy por debajo de Saga en eso) y en parte porque tuvimos que explicarle a Caza _muchas veces_ que a) matar a los testigos, b) dejarlos en estado vegetativo y c) borrar _por completo_ sus memorias, no eran opciones aceptables.

Normalmente no tengo problemas para dormir, pero en esos días pasé por un periodo de insomnio que se alargó más de la cuenta. Al principio pensé que se debía al estrés generado por todo el desastre y las angustias que siguieron, pero días después de haber atado el último cabo, yo seguía sin poder dormir.

Una noche salí del astillero y caminé cerca de una hora por la playa, tratando de fatigarme.

En algún momento ubiqué la constelación de Géminis en el cielo y repasé de cabo a rabo su leyenda. La voz del Maestro Shion hizo ecos en mi memoria mientras recordaba eso; por alguna razón que nunca quiso explicarme, el Maestro detestaba la leyenda de Géminis, y cuando tenía que recordarnos algún detalle al respecto, siempre lo hacía de muy mala gana.

De hecho, Saga y yo parecíamos ser lo único relacionado con Géminis que no aborrecía.

Ocasionalmente mencionaba al anterior Caballero de Géminis como si lo hubiera conocido y no parecía importarle que Saga y yo (y luego también Mu, que empezó a entrenar con él unos años después de nosotros) nos riéramos de esa imposibilidad.

Mientras recordaba, me di cuenta de algo: estaba sintiendo nostalgia. Añoraba el Santuario, al Maestro, incluso a mi hermano. En lo más profundo de mi mente, resonando con el Cosmos y con las estrellas de Géminis, alcancé a escuchar la voz de Atenea, pidiéndome que regresara.

Pensé que enloquecería. Otras veces había escuchado, o creído escuchar, un eco de su voz, pero nunca tan fuerte como en ese momento. Lo único que pude hacer fue regresar al Santuario Submarino tan rápido como pude viajar a través de la Otra Dimensión. Allí, con todo el océano y la protección de Poseidón entre la luz de Géminis y yo, pude respirar tranquilo, porque un poder más antiguo que el de la diosa acalló su voz y (curiosamente) junto con su llamado desapareció el insomnio.

No fue sino hasta mucho después de eso que me di cuenta que, además de la voz de Atenea y el insomnio, desaparecieron también (temporalmente) los recuerdos relacionados con el Maestro Shion y la leyenda de Géminis que trataban de volver a la superficie.

**

* * *

Tethys**

* * *

Pasaron varios días durante los cuales el señor Kanon no salió del Santuario. Igual que en los primeros días de su llegada, se dedicó a trabajar como si fuera un simple obrero. Todos teníamos la impresión de que estaba acostumbrado a eso desde pequeño, pero algunos de los otros humildes siervos llegaron a la conclusión de que en realidad no era solamente una cuestión de trabajo duro: en algún momento de su vida el más noble entre los servidores de Poseidón había sido un simple criado. Ningún señor de alta alcurnia, como pensábamos que debían ser todos los Shoguns, podría aprender de la noche a la mañana la forma correcta de tomar un trapeador y limpiar los pisos.

Eso, por supuesto, desconcertaba a todos, pero él estaba demasiado sumergido en lo que estuviera molestándolo como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, circunstancia que aproveché para observarlo más de cerca.

No era la única, los otros Shoguns también parecían estar preocupados. Yo me sentía mal por él, y también por los otros. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de buscar el momento adecuado para romper con una de las tradiciones más antiguas de mi gente y atreverme a dirigirle la palabra con mi petición absurda.

De una cosa estaba segura: eso al menos serviría para distraerlo un rato del problema que estaba atormentándolo.

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

Algo andaba mal con "nuestra sirenita", como la llamaba Sorrento. Tardé algún tiempo en notarlo, pero acabé por darme cuenta de que estaba siguiéndome por todo el Santuario, cosa que también acostumbraba a hacer Caza, solo que él lo hacía por su absurda manía de considerarme su salvador. Me ganó la curiosidad y empecé a observarla tanto como me observaba ella a mí, ¿de qué podía tratarse todo eso? Antes de la aventura con los profundos, Tethys se esforzaba mucho en disimular que nos seguía, pero ahora no disimulaba para nada… eso debía estar causándole problemas con su familia, porque varias veces la vi con el inconfundible aspecto de alguien que acaba de salir de un castigo ejemplar.

Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y se acercó a nosotros un día de tantos, como quien no tiene más remedio que intentar algo, o morir de desesperación.

-Se… señor Kanon… -me dijo, titubeando.

-¿Sí?

-Usted… usted dijo alguna vez que no le molesta que los otros servidores del dios Poseidón le dirijamos la palabra…

-Eso dije.

-¿Puedo… puedo pedirle algo?

Nuestra sirenita temblaba como una hoja. ¿Tan seria era la costumbre de no molestar a los Shogun, como para que la pequeña tuviera que reunir todo su valor para hablarme una vez pasada la emergencia?

Los demás nos miraban entre curiosos y divertidos, pero esperaban que fuera yo quien resolviera el problema y no tenía caso alargar la angustia de una niña.

-Habla sin miedo, Tethys, si es algo que esté a mi alcance, haré lo que pueda por complacerte.

Sus ojos se agrandaron mucho por la sorpresa. Seguramente decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovechar mi buen humor mientras durara, porque habló a toda prisa.

-¡Quiero ser una Shogun, señor Kanon!

* * *

**Tethys**

* * *

No podía creerlo. Lo había dicho. Lo había dicho en voz alta y frente a los siete Shogun. Los siete parecían igualmente sorprendidos. Yo sabía que mi atrevimiento era demasiado. ¿Una sirena pidiendo no solo ser admitida en la más sagrada de las órdenes al servicio de los dioses, sino además con la pretensión de alcanzar el rango más alto de todos?

Nereo y Glauco me habían advertido muchas veces que esa ambición exagerada era más que suficiente como para que los más nobles entre los servidores de Poseidón me mataran, porque era casi una blasfemia.

Luego de mi exabrupto, no me atrevía a levantar la mirada, estaba segura de que moriría ahí mismo.

-Tethys.

Me sorprendió lo calmada que se escuchaba su voz, pero asumí de inmediato que el señor Kanon se disponía a explicarme cuidadosamente por qué era imposible cumplir mi petición, para luego castigarme por mi atrevimiento.

No ganaba nada acobardándome después de haber hablado, así que levanté la vista, solo para sorprenderme otra vez.

Yo tenía apenas doce años y él, con casi dos metros de estatura, me parecía increíblemente alto, pero en ese momento se había inclinado hacia mí, casi estaba haciendo una reverencia.

-No sé si eso es posible. Permite que lo averigüe bien y entonces te daré una respuesta.

Me sonrió y se marchó, los demás lo siguieron de inmediato y yo me quedé ahí, boquiabierta, sin poder terminar de creerlo.

No me había dicho que no.

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

-No irás a decirle que sí, ¿verdad? –dijo Isaac tan pronto como estuvimos a una distancia prudente.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Es una niña!

-Perdón, oh noble y decrépito anciano, no me pareció que fuera demasiado joven.

-¡No me refiero a su edad!

-Ya sé que no.

Caminamos en silencio un rato más, mientras trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos para exponérselos a Isaac (y a los otros, que no perdían palabra de nuestro inicio de discusión) de alguna manera coherente.

-No he encontrado nada en los documentos de la Orden que prohíba la participación de guerreras. Incluso se menciona con frecuencia a la reencarnación de Anfitrite combatiendo al lado de los Shogun.

-¡No pensarás que ella es…!

-Tiene la edad correcta, y cuando menos ha demostrado ser más inteligente que muchos de nuestros amigables tritones.

En cualquier caso, yo sabía demasiado bien cómo se siente que te nieguen de plano tu mayor deseo, sin una explicación decente. "Tu hermano gemelo es quien está destinado a vestir la armadura dorada de Géminis porque nació quince minutos antes que tú" nunca me pareció una buena excusa.

-Pero no hay más escamas –terció Baian.

-¿Estamos seguros de eso? –le respondí automáticamente-. La última vez que revisé un mapamundi, los mares seguían siendo más de siete. Que no hayamos visto más escamas en el salón del trono no significa que no pueda existir algún otro Shogun que no conocemos.

En algún momento empezamos todos a reír, incluso Io y Caza participaron de las carcajadas, pero me di cuenta de que casi ninguno tomaba en serio el asunto. Oh, no, para la mayoría era prácticamente imposible que la pequeña pudiera formar parte de la Orden.

Bien, no me quedaba otra cosa que investigar más a fondo.

Ya sabía de la existencia de otros Shogun que no habían reencarnado. El primer servidor de Poseidón que mencionaban los registros de la Orden era Ea de Panthalassa, y el Shogun de Panthalassa fue el único durante muchas reencarnaciones. Todos los océanos arcaicos (Mar de Panoia, Mar Interior Occidental, Océano Rheiko, etc.) tuvieron en algún momento su Shogun respectivo, y en la generación anterior no había habido siete shoguns sino doce: en nuestra época faltaban los representantes del Mar Mediterráneo, el Mar Caribe, el Mar Amarillo, el Mar Negro y el Mar Egeo. Incluso hubo alguna vez un representante del Mar Muerto, del que los registros hablaban en términos muy poco amables, pero esa es otra historia y será contada en otra ocasión. La cantidad de Pilares variaba también de una generación a otra: ese era el motivo por el que la primera labor de los Shoguns, una vez reclamadas sus escamas, era reconstruir sus respectivos Pilares, que siempre, invariablemente, se desmoronaban por sí solos al morir la reencarnación de turno de Poseidón.

Que no hubiéramos encontrado las ruinas de un octavo Pilar no significaba que no lo hubiese… aunque en el Salón del Trono solo quedaba la Escama de Poseidón.

Claro que también quedaba el misterio de cómo y por qué pude reclamar la Escama del Dragón Marino. ¿Realmente estaba destinado a hacerlo desde mi nacimiento o andaba por ahí algún pobre sujeto al que tendría que matar si alguna vez lograba llegar al Santuario de Poseidón? ¿Y si fuera Tethys en realidad quien estaba destinada a ser Shogun del Atlántico Norte? Quizá era por eso que experimentaba el llamado y yo simplemente había tomado por accidente el lugar que le correspondía.

Teniendo eso en cuenta, no resultaba tan descabellada la posibilidad de que Tethys pudiera incorporarse a la Orden a pesar de todo. Sería mejor tratar de tenerla de mi lado por si acaso llegara a resultar que era algo así lo que estaba pasando.

Habría sido toda una lástima tener que matarla.

* * *

**Tethys**

* * *

Estaba rondando a los Shoguns sin atreverme a acercarme mucho, como de costumbre, y ellos parecían haberse acostumbrado a eso, porque me ignoraban, como la mayor parte de las veces. Empezaba a suponer que simplemente estaban esperando a que me diera por vencida, y la verdad es que estaba contemplando esa posibilidad, cuando llegó Caza, arrastrando con dificultad un enorme saco.

-¿Y a este, qué le pasa? –preguntó el señor Isaac, fastidiado.

El señor Kanon puso otra vez esa cara de resignación que parecía ser la habitual en él cada vez que tenía que resolver alguna de las tonterías que hacía Caza tratando de complacerlo.

-¿De qué se trata _ahora_, Caza? –preguntó, como quien se prepara para escuchar algo que en realidad no desea saber.

Pero el Shogun del Mar Antártico parecía demasiado feliz como para dejarse amedrentar por el poco entusiasmo de los otros.

-He encontrado algo para la sirenita –anunció con aire de profunda satisfacción-. Estaba en uno de los sótanos del Soporte Principal.

Los Shoguns permanecieron en silencio, contemplando lo que fuera que Caza había arrastrado hasta ahí dentro del saco.

-Parece chatarra –dijo el señor Baian.

-Como todas las escamas cuando aún no han sido reclamadas –apuntó Caza.

-¿Es una escama? –preguntó el señor Krishna, sorprendido.

-Puede que lo sea –admitió el señor Kanon-. Lo que les dije el otro día no era en broma. Ha habido otros shoguns en diversas épocas de la historia, no siempre siete: a veces solo uno, a veces más de veinte…

-¡Pero toda escama que vaya a ser usada en cada generación es transportada al Salón del Trono en el momento en que nace quien esté destinado a usarla! No sé de qué título sea esta, pero no ha nacido todavía la persona a la que corresponde –replicó Krishna-. Ofrecérsela a la sirenita solo va a servir para desilusionarla.

El señor Kanon asintió, lo que me hizo sentir como si acabaran de darme una puñalada, pero él no había terminado de hablar.

-Es posible, pero no lo sabremos aunque que la niña esté frente a la Escama y no distinga su forma. Tendríamos que ubicar todas y cada una de las escamas que están almacenadas en el Santuario y darle la oportunidad de mirarlas –tan pronto como dijo eso, sentí que la esperanza volvía de golpe.

-No hablarás en serio.

-Por supuesto que hablo en serio. Hace días que estoy investigando sobre los lugares donde se guardan las otras escamas y estaba buscando la forma de pedirles que me ayuden a buscarlas todas. Caza se me adelantó.

Si tal cosa fuera posible, diría que Caza estaba a punto de reventar de orgullo porque el señor Kanon parecía estar elogiándolo.

-No vamos a logar nada, será un esfuerzo perdido –gruñó el señor Isaac.

-Puede ser, pero le debemos a la pequeña el por lo menos intentarlo –respondió el señor Kanon.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el señor Io.

El señor Kanon tardó en responder a eso.

-Porque… porque sé lo que se siente que te nieguen tu mayor ambición diciéndote que se trata de algo imposible. Antes de decirle semejante cosa, _por lo menos_ deberíamos agotar las posibilidades.

Ante el silencio que siguió, pareció armarse de valor y decidió continuar hablando.

-Ya saben de sobra que tengo un hermano gemelo. Los dos crecimos en el Santuario de Atenea, entrenando por la armadura dorada de Géminis… con un pequeño "pero": aunque cuando hay más de un candidato para una armadura, generalmente se hace una competencia para determinar quién debe usarla, mi hermano fue destinado a ser el Caballero de Géminis desde el día de nuestro nacimiento, yo jamás tuve oportunidad de averiguar si era digno o no. Y aunque debo admitir que, incluso ahora, Saga me vencería fácilmente en combate, no es lo mismo _saber_ que nunca podría haber logrado la armadura que el por lo menos haber tenido la oportunidad de _intentarlo_.

-Si lo pones así… -murmuró el señor Isaac, como si estuviera recordando algo que le incomodaba.

-Me alegra que puedas comprenderlo –respondió el señor Kanon-. ¡Tethys! Ya que estás ahí, ¿te importaría echarle un vistazo a esto?

Casi me mata del susto. Y ninguno de los otros parecía sorprendido, no quedaba duda de que habían sabido todo el tiempo que estaba espiándolos. Lo que dijo Krishna terminó de confirmármelo:

-Bueno, a fin de cuentas, por lo menos servirá para que deje de estar dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor.

Asustada y un poco humillada por las palabras del Shogun del Océano Índico, me acerqué y miré dentro del saco.

Esperaba ver solo un montón de metal viejo y retorcido, como me sucedía cada vez que contemplaba lo que se suponía era la Escama Sagrada de Poseidón, pero lo que vi me dejó sin aliento: era la estatua de una sirena y su rostro, que parecía estar mirándome, se parecía a mí, como si se tratara de mi retrato con algunos años de más.

"Elígeme, Tethys" escuché dentro de mi cabeza, y era como escuchar mi propia voz, solo que no era la voz de una chiquilla de doce años, sino la voz de una mujer adulta.

-Tethys… -murmuré al momento de tocarla.

La figura se desintegró al instante y me envolvió como un ropaje. Era una escama distinta a la de los otros Shoguns, tanto en diseño como en color, pero supe de inmediato que era igual a los otros en jerarquía. Únicamente estaba por debajo del señor Kanon y del propio Poseidón y, por primera vez, contemplé a los otros Shoguns de igual a igual, consciente de que a partir de ahí los llamaría a todos por sus nombres.

Al mismo tiempo, supe que ninguno de los míos volvería a hablarme ni se atreverían a mirarme a los ojos, había pasado a ser una entre los más nobles servidores de Poseidón y estaba separada para siempre de quienes habían sido mi familia y amigos.

Los otros siete lo sabían. Por eso a ninguno le sorprendió verme llorar.

-Siempre hay un precio que pagar por estas cosas –me dijo Krishna, suavemente.

-Haz de cuenta que ahora somos tu familia –añadió Baian-. No estábamos muy seguros de que realmente quisieras participar en esto, pero ya estás aquí y puedes contar con nosotros… ¡serás nuestra Blancanieves!

-¿Blanca qué? –pregunté, desconcertada.

-Eso fue de muy mal gusto –dijeron Krishna, Kanon e Io al mismo tiempo.

-Vale, vale –rió Baian-. Por cierto, ¿Shogun de qué, Tethys?

Era cierto. No tenía idea de cuál era mi Pilar.

-No lo sé… La Escama se llama Tethys, como yo…

-¿En serio? –Isaac parecía intrigado-. ¿Significa que eres la Shogun del Mar de Tethys? Eso explicaría por qué no hay un Pilar aguardándote.

-¡Cierto! ¡El Mar de Tethys dejó de existir hace 150 millones de años! –exclamó Krishna.

-La Guardiana de Poseidón… -dijo Kanon en voz baja, como hablando para sí.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Baian.

-Ha aparecido en muchas reencarnaciones de Poseidón, aunque no en todas –explicó Kanon-. Forma parte de los Shoguns, pero no protege ningún Pilar, sino que se encarga personalmente de la seguridad de Poseidón, es una especie de guardaespaldas… y por lo visto, ha vuelto en esta reencarnación.

Se adelantó hacia mí y me saludó formalmente.

-Sé bienvenida en nuestra Orden, Sirena Tethys, Guardiana de Poseidón.

Con eso olvidé mis lágrimas, al menos por un rato. Debería haber aceptado graciosamente las palabras del ritual, pero en ese momento me olvidé por completo de que existía algo llamado "protocolo". Abracé a Kanon con todas mis fuerzas… y todavía es un tema de discusión entre los Shoguns si él gritó en ese momento porque lo sorprendí o porque lo dejé sin aliento.

**Continuará…**

**Notas:**

El Mar de Tethys, Panthalassa, el Mar de Panoia, el Mar Interior Occidental y Océano Rheiko son nombres de océanos arcaicos que se formaron y desaparecieron hace millones de años debido a la deriva continental. Panthalassa ("Todos los mares", en griego) fue el gigantesco océano que rodeaba al supercontinente Pangea ("Toda la tierra"). Por cierto, hubo un Océano de Tethys, el término "Mar de Tethys" se refiere más bien a su última etapa, cuando ya estaba cerca de desaparecer.

Un detallito más: la escama de Sorrento y la de Tethys corresponden a dos clases distintas de sirena. La sirena homérica (la de Sorrento) es un ser mitad mujer y mitad ave que pertenece específicamente a la mitología griega. En otras partes de Europa existen leyendas sobre seres mitad mujer y mitad pez (la clase de sirena que es Tethys), de hecho, Kurumada decidió que Tethys fuera danesa como un homenaje a la Sirenita de Andersen, y la Escama de Tethys en reposo tiene una posición similar a la de la estatua de la Sirenita que está en Dinamarca.


	8. Kanon, Shogun del Atlántico Norte

ocho

**Kanon del Dragón Marino, Shogun del Atlántico Norte**

**

* * *

Kanon**

* * *

Las finanzas del astillero iban en picada sin que todo el duro trabajo pudiera remediarlo. Como ya sabíamos desde el principio, era cuestión de tiempo para que las Empresas Solo se quedaran con todo.

De todos modos, el astillero, cuyo propósito original era permitir que me acercara (disimuladamente) a la familia Solo para vigilar a Poseidón, había cumplido su propósito. Desde un principio, cuando me di cuenta de que Julián quería el astillo, me dije a mí mismo que eso me venía de perlas… y justo cuando ya no había vuelta atrás, me resistía un poco a entregarlo tan fácilmente. Tal vez Isaac tenía algo de razón y debería pelear un poco por lo que me pertenecía… Pero tenía otros planes, mucho más grandes.

Tal vez si me hubiera empeñado en conservar el negocio que construí con mis propias fuerzas e ingenio, las cosas al final habrían sido diferentes… pero no tiene caso pensar en eso ahora.

Ni siquiera podíamos culpar a Julián, ya que eran sus tutores y no él quienes se encargaban de Empresas Solo. Krishna me dijo un par de veces que no deberíamos quejarnos, ya que éramos la Orden Sagrada de Poseidón y, a final de cuentas, Julián era la reencarnación de Poseidón, por lo tanto, no había nada de malo en que nuestra pequeña empresa terminara perteneciéndole.

Por supuesto, si ese argumento no era capaz de convencer realmente al propio Krishna, que era un devoto creyente, mucho menos a mí, que ya hacía tiempo que había perdido la poca fe que alguna vez tuve en los dioses.

De acuerdo con nuestros números, estábamos a punto de pasar nuestra última Navidad como un astillero independiente, nuestras deudas nos terminarían de ahogar a partir de enero… febrero, a más tardar. Así que tomamos la decisión de celebrar a lo grande la última Navidad y despedirnos de todos los empleados de la mejor manera posible. No dudábamos que podrían conservar sus empleos cuando la empresa cambiara de manos, pero, por si acaso, repartimos entre ellos todas las ganancias que habíamos logrado salvar, a modo de bonos navideños.

Antes de llegar a Canadá, nunca había escuchado de esa fiesta cristiana, pero la mayoría de los canadienses la celebran y la doctora O'Hara no era la excepción, por lo que acabé participando aunque fuera marginalmente. Explicarles que pertenecía a una religión pagana que se suponía desaparecida desde hacía al menos mil años me habría obligado a explicar demasiadas cosas.

Una vez liquidado el astillero, mis visitas a Canadá ya no serían tan frecuentes, de eso estaba seguro, y parte de lo que lamentaba de perder el negocio sería el ya no ver a la doctora con tanta frecuencia, por lo que asumí que ese año sería también mi despedida no oficial de la doctora. De todos modos, me decía a mí mismo, no era prudente apegarse tanto a alguien. Tampoco hablaba muy bien de mi salud mental.

Y a pesar de los años que tenía de conocerla, seguía sin saber por qué me recordaba tanto a mi madre.

Últimamente, cuando trataba de evocar mi infancia, solo lograba imágenes confusas y algunos recuerdos de mi adolescencia francamente no tenían sentido. Estaba bastante seguro de que mi madre había muerto cuando era pequeño… pero si era así, ¿por qué, mientras realizábamos el primer y último viaje del malogrado birreme, recordé haber estado con ella en la ocasión en que Saga y yo estuvimos a punto de ahogarnos? Debíamos tener unos trece años, porque Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte estaban ahí, y esos dos eran cuatro años menores que nosotros así que… no, peor aún, MM es cuatro años menor que nosotros, pero Afrodita es dos años _menor_ que MM… si mi madre había muerto cuando yo era pequeño, ¿por qué la recordaba hablando con Afrodita? No era posible que lo hubiera conocido… y, para acabar de complicar las cosas, en mis recuerdos Afrodita tenía seis o siete años y ya seguía a Saga por todas partes, como un cachorro huérfano… eso empezó después de que Saga se ganara una paliza por defenderlo de Ixión, Caballero de Cáncer y Maestro de Afrodita y MM... Y para que Saga se atreviera a llevarle la contraria a uno de los Caballeros Dorados, ya teníamos que haber cumplido por lo menos doce o trece años. Aquello no tenía sentido.

Llegué a la conclusión de que la culpa era de Atenea.

Cuando los tres grandes dioses se repartieron el universo, a Hades, el primogénito, le correspondió el Inframundo; Poseidón, el segundo hermano, obtuvo dominio sobre los mares y toda el agua de la Tierra; y Zeus, el más joven, obtuvo los cielos. Los tres hermanos acordaron compartir el dominio sobre la tierra firme, pero luego Zeus, sin consultar a los otros dioses, impuso a su primogénita, Atenea, como regente de la tierra firme. Ninguno de los otros dioses se atrevió a protestar, porque para entonces Zeus era el más poderoso, pero el rencor era tan evidente que Atenea tuvo que crear una guardia personal para protegerse y poder cumplir con su misión. Esa fue el verdadero origen de las órdenes sagradas, porque pronto todos los demás dioses hicieron algo parecido, tuvieran o no intención de atacarla, porque era una cuestión de honor darle a entender a la joven diosa que la poco disimulada amenaza que suponían sus Caballeros no amedrentaba al resto del Panteón: si ella se armaba, los demás también se armarían; y no continuaba como regente de la tierra firme porque su padre la impusiera o porque su condición de diosa de la Guerra la respaldara, sino porque los demás lo permitían.

Mientras yo estuviera en el mar, el poder de Atenea no podía alcanzarme (o al menos eso pensaba entonces), pero en tierra firme y bajo la luz de Géminis, escuchaba con claridad su voz llamándome, pidiéndome que regresara al Santuario.

Ese llamado era cada vez más fuerte y, para empeorar las cosas, ahora la voz de Atenea insistía en que Saga me necesitaba, que mi presencia en su Santuario podría impedir un desastre y salvar vidas.

Lo más prudente sería no volver a poner los pies en tierra firme, no fuera que la diosa lograra enloquecerme del todo.

**

* * *

Julián**

* * *

Lo escuché en una de esas reuniones de directorio a las que se suponía que todavía no tenía edad suficiente para asistir.

Ni siquiera tenía intención de quedarme oyendo conversaciones ajenas, simplemente había pasado por ahí camino de mi habitación y me llamó la atención lo que estaban diciendo. No es mi culpa que buena parte de las oficinas más importantes de las Empresas Solo se encuentren ubicadas en la mansión de mi familia. A fin de cuentas, nos sobra espacio. Y a veces es una ventaja conocer todos los atajos y pasajes secretos, como en esa ocasión, porque pude enterarme de todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

El gerente general y toda la camarilla de accionistas estaban felicitándose porque el astillero Argos finalmente estaba por ser absorbido y ningún "truco ingenioso" (sus palabras, no las mías) por parte de Seadragon podría retrasar esta vez lo inevitable.

Todo eso ya lo sabía yo, y me importaba muy poco. Hasta ese momento creí que ser el dueño del astillero no cambiaría mucho las cosas, excepto porque tendría libertad de ir allá cuantas veces quisiera, pero conforme escuchaba me fui dando cuenta de que no sería así.

Víctor Thalassinos, mi tutor principal y el encargado de casi todas las decisiones acerca de los negocios de mi familia (_mis_ negocios), se regodeó largo y tendido porque finalmente podría poner de patitas en la calle a Seadragon y su gente, que habían llegado a ser una pésima influencia para mí.

Sus comentarios merecieron carcajadas por parte de los accionistas.

Siempre supe que me consideraban poco inteligente, y que el ser menor de edad los hacía creer que era doblemente idiota, pero no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué extremo llegaba todo eso.

Mencionaron muchos otros nombres, de antiguos servidores de mi familia, niñeras, maestros, administradores, amigos de la escuela y parientes lejanos, personas todas a las que ese grupo se había encargado de alejar de mí de una u otra manera.

Fue horrible.

Sentí que iba a vomitar cuando uno de ellos, Helena Vryzas, se alabó por la forma en que había logrado que Stanislas, un jardinero que trabajó para mi abuelo y para mi padre, fuera a dar a la cárcel cuando ellos advirtieron que me gustaba jugar con sus nietos.

No querían que Empresas Solo tuviera el astillero, querían destruirlo porque me gustaba hablar con la gente que trabajaba ahí. Para poder manejarme a su gusto, era esencial mantenerme aislado.

Escapé de la mansión inmediatamente y corrí al astillero. Tenía que encontrar a Kanon y decírselo, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

**

* * *

Kanon**

* * *

Nuestra pequeña celebración navideña habría sido perfecta, si no hubiera ocurrido un pequeño incidente que desencadenó lo que estuvo a punto de ser un verdadero desastre: Julián apareció en mitad de la fiesta, casi llorando y tratando de hablarme de las maniobras de sus socios.

Desde su punto de vista, tenía razón de estar preocupado, aunque su gente no podía hacernos ningún daño real, no como se lo habían hecho a sus otros amigos (y sus familias), y no resultó fácil tranquilizarlo lo suficiente como para sacarlo de ahí y tratar de regresarlo a su casa antes de que nos metiera en un problema _de verdad_.

No podía dejar de pensar que si a mí me inquietaba el que ese niño prefiriera pasar su Navidad en compañía de un grupo tan dispar de adultos, para una persona común eso debía resultar más bien aterrador. Incluso en el mejor de los casos, si sus tutores simplemente estuvieran usando tácticas corporativas algo violentas para protegerlo porque temían por su seguridad (y eso estaba descartado), el que hubiera escapado para vernos los terminaría de horrorizar, y en el peor de los casos (que fueran enemigos declarados de cualquier persona interesada en el bienestar del niño) su escapada solo serviría para darles la razón y empeorar las cosas.

Por más que intentamos sacarlo disimuladamente antes de que el resto del personal del astillero notara lo que sucedía (o que apareciera toda la policía de Canadá buscándolo), la doctora O'Hara (que no perdía de vista a Baian) se dio cuenta de nuestro predicamento y decidió acompañarnos.

Por el camino íbamos discutiendo vivamente, él insistía en no volver a su casa. Pretendía quedarse a vivir con nosotros, incluso habló de renunciar a la herencia de su familia con tal de que alguno de nosotros lo adoptara y no tuviera que volver a ver a aquella gente.

-¡No lo entiendes! –exclamó Krishna, ya exasperado-. ¿Por qué crees que estarías mejor con nosotros?

-Porque ustedes no me tratan como a un niño –fue la respuesta de Julián-. ¡Soy el dueño de una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo! ¿Por qué puedo destruir la economía de países pequeños, pero no puedo elegir a mis amigos?

Eso nos sorprendió. Al menos desde mi punto de vista, en ningún momento habíamos dejado de tratarlo como a un niño, ni siquiera después de que resultó evidente para los demás Shoguns que ese niño era la reencarnación de Poseidón. Ni Krishna, que había sido devoto suyo desde la infancia, ni Sorrento, que le debía el haber recuperado el uso de sus manos, podían dejar de tratarlo como al niño que era. Principalmente porque era un niño bastante malcriado y caprichoso la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque tuviera arranques de generosidad que lograban ganarle el afecto de la mayoría.

Si la forma en que actuábamos con él era "no tratarlo como a un niño", ¿cómo sería tratar a alguien como a un niño? Tuve que admitir que mi infancia probablemente no había sido muy normal que digamos, y sin ninguna referencia sobre lo que trataba de decir Julián, me sentí totalmente perdido. No me quedó más remedio que recurrir a una de las frases del Maestro Shion, precisamente una que me había parecido particularmente detestable desde la primera vez que la escuché:

-Cuando seas mayor, lo comprenderás.

Al parecer, di en el clavo, porque Julián bufó irritado.

-¡Por favor! –protestó-. ¡No trates de hablar como mi profesor de Historia! ¡Te queda muy forzado!

Tuve que sonreír aunque no deseaba hacerlo, pero no pude continuar con la discusión porque percibí a través del Cosmos la presencia de guerreros de alguna divinidad. Los demás lo notaron también y no tuvimos que ponernos de acuerdo para formar una barrera protectora alrededor de Julián y de la doctora O'Hara.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella.

-Gente sospechosa –dijo Baian de inmediato-. Creo que quieren asaltarnos.

Eso quizá habría resultado verosímil (después de todo, era de noche y estábamos en una zona poco concurrida de los muelles), de no ser porque los supuestos asaltantes resultaron ser tres Caballeros de Bronce, ataviados con sus armaduras completas, y seis peones del Santuario, que en ninguna parte del mundo podrían pasar por delincuentes comunes (tal vez por prófugos de un hospital psiquiátrico; pero por delincuentes comunes, jamás).

El que estaba al mando (el Caballero de Tiburón, si no me falla la memoria de las pocas veces que lo vi en el Santuario… ¿o era del Delfín?) se dirigió a nosotros en un inglés peor incluso que el mío para decirnos que solo les interesaba llevarse a Julián y que perdonarían nuestras vidas si lo entregábamos sin resistencia.

Por un momento pensé que Saga había averiguado que Poseidón dormía en el cuerpo de Julián, pero entonces recordé que esos tres formaban parte del grupito de Geist, y que fueron expulsados del Santuario con toda la humillación posible unos días antes de la última discusión con mi hermano.

Habían podido conservar sus armaduras porque en su momento las habían ganado limpiamente y, como solía decir el Maestro Shion, las armaduras de Bronce y Plata son menos exigentes que las de Oro. Una armadura de Oro abandonaría de inmediato a un caballero indigno, pero las de Bronce solían acompañar a los suyos incluso cuando caían en desgracia, quizá porque, a fin de cuentas, a los de Bronce y Plata con frecuencia les correspondía realizar tareas no muy dignas.

La verdad es que no me parecía que fuera digno de un Caballero (ni siquiera de un peón) secuestrar a un niño para pedir rescate.

-Les ofrezco otra opción: márchense ahora por donde vinieron y _nosotros_ perdonaremos sus vidas –les respondí en griego.

Tiburón se movió con una velocidad cercana a la del sonido, me sujetó por el cuello de la camisa y acercó su cara a la mía, probablemente para decir algo ingenioso, pero me soltó de inmediato. Me había reconocido.

-¡Géminis! –exclamó.

Bueno, no me había reconocido, después de todo: me confundió con Saga. Eso resultaba irritante, pero no tenía nada de extraño, no solo porque éramos idénticos, sino porque además el Maestro Shion me obligaba a dejarme ver lo menos posible y eran muy pocos en el Santuario los que me conocían.

Invoqué mi Escama de inmediato, reflexionando para mis adentros que si alguna vez enfrentaba de nuevo a Caballeros de Atenea tendría que tomar la precaución de no dejarles ver mi cara.

Observé que los demás Shoguns habían llamado también sus Escamas y contemplé de nuevo a los secuestradores, que ahora parecían un tanto alarmados, pero ninguno retrocedió. Por lo menos estaban bien entrenados.

-No soy Géminis –dije, dirigiéndome a Tiburón-. Soy Dragón Marino, Shogun del Atlántico Norte, uno de los servidores de Su Majestad Poseidón, dios de los Mares y las Aguas. Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí, Caballeros de Atenea. La familia Solo está bajo la protección de nuestro Señor desde la Era del Mito y no permitiremos que pongan en riesgo a este niño. Márchense mientras puedan hacerlo.

-La tierra firme pertenece a Atenea –dijo Tiburón, que parecía haber recuperado el aplomo una vez que cayó en la cuenta de que mi voz no se parece en nada a la de Saga-. Ustedes son los invasores, háganse a un lado y no intervengan.

-Poseidón no reconoce autoridad alguna de Atenea sobre tierra firme –respondí-. Él, Zeus y Hades tienen los tres el mismo derecho, y su pacto luego de la guerra contra los Titanes nunca la incluyó a ella como una cuarta gobernante. Además, deberían agradecer el que nuestro Señor tolere que utilicen armaduras y títulos basadas en seres marinos.

Eso los indignó.

-¡Nuestras armaduras están bajo la protección de las constelaciones, no de sabandijas acuáticas! –gritó Serpiente Marina.

Tiburón me Atacó, pero lo esquivé y logré hacerlo trastabillar de un puñetazo. Un poco más allá, Medusa estaba inconsciente a los pies de Io, y Serpiente Marina miraba calculadoramente a Baian e Isaac, aparentemente indeciso sobre a cuál de los dos atacar primero, mientras que los peones trataban de fingir que no los amedrentaba tener que estar ante Sorrento, Krishna y Caza.

Tiburón gritó y se lanzó de nuevo contra mí. Calculé que, aunque lograra detenerlo, quizá podría obligarme a retroceder y romper la formación, lo que dejaría expuesto a Julián lo suficiente como para que algún otro secuestrador lo bastante rápido pudiera atraparlo y escapar con él.

Era el momento adecuado para probar mi nueva técnica.

-¡Triángulo Dorado!

Funcionó.

Tiburón desapareció de inmediato y sus cómplices parecían desconcertados, no tenían manera de saber si lo había enviado a algún otro lugar o si simplemente lo había desintegrado.

En los años que pasé desarrollando esa técnica, me decepcionó profundamente el comprender que no podía manipular la Otra Dimensión tan bien desde afuera como desde adentro. Para enviar a alguien a un lugar específico en otra parte del mundo, necesitaba entrar yo mismo a la Otra Dimensión y ubicar desde ahí el destino al que quería llegar. De esa manera, solo podía elegir entre hacer que un adversario se perdiera en mi "dimensión privada" (que no era tan privada, siempre la había compartido con Saga) o nada más mover un combate de un lugar a otro. Lo primero tenía sus bemoles, porque no me parecía una buena idea llenar la Otra Dimensión con enemigos que eventualmente podría llegar a encontrar de nuevo cuando tuviera que usar la Otra Dimensión para trasladarme o, peor aún, podrían llegar a encontrarse con Saga; y la segunda opción solo resultaría útil en circunstancias muy específicas. Por eso, cuando descubrí por accidente que la Otra Dimensión no me ponía demasiados reparos en abrir un portal entre donde me encontrara y un punto de las Bermudas donde según los mapas solo había diminutos islotes, cocoteros y agua en varios kilómetros a la redonda, llegué a la conclusión de que debería agradecer el detalle y conformarme, porque de otro modo podría haberme pasado el resto de la vida tratando de encontrar algún lugar al que pudiera abrir un portal de ese estilo. Poder enviar a alguien directamente a la cámara magmática del Volcán Etna habría sido un buen toque, pero enviarlos a tratar de sobrevivir al estilo de Robinson Crusoe tampoco estaba tan mal.

¿Por qué las Bermudas, precisamente? No tengo ni la menor idea. Quizá la Otra Dimensión tiene sentido del humor.

En todo caso, me pareció mejor dejar que pensaran que lo había desintegrado, si eso servía para desmoralizarlos.

Sin Tiburón, los otros ocho ya no tenían mucha motivación para seguir peleando. No tardaron en emprender la huida, llevándose a Medusa, que seguía inconsciente.

-¿Esto cuenta como una batalla? –preguntó Baian.

-Fue un acto de guerra por parte de la Orden de Atenea –sentenció Isaac-. Nos atacaron incluso después de identificarnos como servidores de uno de los doce grandes dioses de Grecia. Con esto puede iniciar otra Guerra Sagrada.

Eso no era bueno, demasiado pronto. Todavía no estaba listo para algo así.

-No creo que hayan actuado en nombre de Atenea –intervine-. El Patriarca los desterró hace años porque sus actos de piratería ponían en vergüenza a toda la Orden… y no sería propio de la diosa de la Sabiduría atacar así a una Orden cuyo Señor todavía no se ha manifestado en esta reencarnación.

Isaac me sonrió, aliviado, lo último que quería en ese momento era convertirse en enemigo de su antiguo Maestro, y a los demás (quizá con excepción de Caza, que habría sido muy feliz con algo así; y de Io, a quien todo le daba igual) tampoco les entusiasmaba la idea de involucrarse en una Guerra Sagrada, al menos no sin una orden directa de Poseidón.

Pero nos estábamos olvidando del problema principal: Julián y la doctora O'Hara.

**

* * *

Julián**

* * *

Tuve miedo, tuve mucho, mucho miedo… hasta el momento en que aquellas extrañas estatuas de metal llegaron en un destello de luz y los chicos del astillero se transformaron frente a mis ojos.

Seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, pero había algo distinto en todos ellos, como si hasta ese momento hubieran estado usando máscaras. De alguna manera supe que en ese momento los estaba viendo tal y como eran en realidad.

Los nombres que usaron me parecían familiares. La sensación de conocerlos a todos desde mucho antes era realmente fuerte.

La mamá de Baian estaba absolutamente aterrorizada y me sujetaba con tanta fuerza que me hacía daño; nada de lo que le dije sirvió para tranquilizarla, y el decirle que Baian y sus amigos nos protegerían fue un remedio peor que la enfermedad, porque empezó a llorar.

No podía comprender qué le pasaba, de la misma manera que no podía entender por qué a ella no la tranquilizaba el estar rodeada de guerreros que se dejarían matar antes de permitir que nos hicieran daño.

Por supuesto, tampoco sabía en ese momento por qué estaba tan seguro de que podrían defendernos, pero no me decepcionaron: algo en el fondo de mi mente (¿intuición, tal vez?) me daba la seguridad de que estábamos siendo atacados por simples aficionados que no resistirían cinco minutos frente a guerreros nobles y bien entrenados como los míos…

…Y lo más raro de todo es que no sabía por qué pensaba en ellos siete como "míos".

Me sentí profundamente satisfecho cuando los secuestradores estuvieron desaparecidos o en fuga, pero la mirada preocupada y un tanto calculadora que me dirigió Kanon un momento después tuvo la virtud de hacer que bajara de mi nube. Esa expresión en su cara no presagiaba nada bueno.

**

* * *

Kanon**

* * *

Tuvimos demasiada suerte cuando lo del birreme. Julián estuvo inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo y el que nadie le mencionara a los profundos probablemente lo había convencido de que cualquier cosa rara que pudiera recordar se debía al hecho de que había estado a punto de ahogarse. Pero ahora no habría manera de engañarlo y el modificar su memoria no era una opción. Por muy dormido que estuviera, Poseidón no iba a permitir que jugáramos con la mente de su huésped.

-Bueno, tenemos un problema aquí –dije. En realidad estaba pensando en voz alta, pero Julián asumió que me dirigía a él.

-Oh, no, créeme, no hay ningún problema –me dijo, tratando de lucir inocente-. ¡No le diré a nadie!

-No, eso seguro. Y tampoco nadie se lo creería –apuntó Sorrento.

Eso era cierto… a menos que cerca de Julián estuviera algún servidor de otra divinidad (lo cual no sería raro, porque era bien sabido que Poseidón siempre elegía reencarnar dentro de la familia Solo, y Julián en ese momento era el único descendiente directo que quedaba del fundador de dicha familia). Sus padres, abuelos y primos cercanos habían muerto en circunstancias demasiado misteriosas. Si alguien estaba tratando de controlar disimuladamente a la reencarnación de Poseidón (más o menos como yo estaba haciéndolo), la eliminación de los parientes estorbosos sería uno de los primeros pasos a seguir. Y ese asesino misterioso existía, no nos resultaba para nada conveniente asustarlo con la noticia de que los Shogun ya estábamos reunidos, por lo menos hasta haber podido tenderle una trampa adecuada. Y, después de lo que nos contó sobre sus socios, no cabía duda de que teníamos que empezar a vigilar de gente a todos los accionistas de las Empresas Solo.

Para empeorar las cosas, Julián se veía totalmente entusiasmado. Estaba en medio de una aventura, y decidido a sacarle todo el provecho que pudiera.

No me quedaba más que intentar lo imposible: razonar con él.

**

* * *

Julián**

* * *

Al parecer, Kanon había tomado una decisión, pero no por eso lucía menos preocupado. Los demás estaban aguardando a que él hablara, eso resultaba evidente, así que se quitó el yelmo y nos saludó a la doctora O'Hara y a mí con una inclinación de cabeza, un gesto muy común en él, pero que en ese momento parecía algo solemne, como si no fuera un simple saludo, sino parte de un ceremonial muy antiguo.

-Somos los guerreros que sirven y protegen al dios Poseidón. Yo soy Kanon del Dragón Marino, Shogun del Atlántico Norte.

Nos presentó a los demás, citando sus títulos y responsabilidades. Cuando se refirió a Baian no como Baian O'Hara, sino como "Baian del Caballo Marino, Shogun del Pacífico Norte", pude escuchar que la doctora inspiraba bruscamente, como quien contiene un sollozo. Los otros también lo notaron, pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a esos tipos? –pregunté-. ¿Ustedes protegen a mi familia?

-Tu familia ha formado parte de nuestra Orden desde la más remota antigüedad y cuenta con el aprecio de nuestro Señor Poseidón –me respondió-. Sí, protegerte es parte de nuestro trabajo.

¿Trabajo? Por un momento fue como si pudiera ver a través de él: estaba tratando de convencerme de que me veía como uno de sus deberes asignados, al mismo nivel que lavar los platos o sacar la basura. Estaba tratando de hacerme creer que no era importante para ellos excepto porque Poseidón les había ordenado cuidarme, pero he lidiado toda mi vida con gente contratada para cuidar de mí, la mayoría expertos mentirosos que fingían que les importaba, cuando lo único importante para ellos era su salario, y algunos (muy pocos) que realmente se preocupaban por mí. No resultaba difícil distinguirlos.

-No puedes mentirme, Dragón Marino –le respondí, copiando, no sé por qué, su tono solemne.

Se puso pálido y eso me hizo sentir una preocupación repentina, como un presentimiento de que algo no encajaba del todo bien. Pero de pronto empezó a reír.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan mal actor soy?

-Pésimo –me crucé de brazos y lo miré de arriba a bajo-. ¿Me enseñarás a pelear como lo hicieron hace un rato?

**

* * *

Kanon**

* * *

Cuando me aseguró que no podía mentirle, sentí la mente de Poseidón justo por debajo de la mente de Julián, el que estuviera tan seguro de que mentía debió ser una inspiración del dios, aunque no llegó a despertar del todo ni siquiera en ese momento.

¿Tan profundo era su sueño? ¿O sabía que intentaba manipularlo y no le importaba (demasiado)? ¿Me estaba subestimando o toda mi maraña de mentiras simplemente estaba sirviendo para divertirlo?

-¿Enseñarte? Tal vez… -exageré bastante al fingir que lo meditaba-. Que estés bajo la protección de Poseidón no implica que tengas las cualidades indispensables para formar parte de la Orden. Tendríamos que ponerte a prueba, durante unos cuantos años.

-¿Qué clase de prueba? –me preguntó. No podía disimular su entusiasmo.

-No sé… -ignoro si Poseidón dormía realmente o se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, pero al menos yo sí estaba empezando a divertirme-. Buenas notas en el colegio, para empezar.

Los demás atraparon al vuelo la indirecta.

-Oh, sí. Deportes los fines de semana –añadió Isaac.

-Nada de caprichos inútiles –continuó Krishna.

-Buenos modales en todo momento –sugirió Baian.

-Eso tendrías que empezar por cumplirlo tú –interrumpió Sorrento.

-Oye, si él lo hace, yo lo haré.

Aquella oferta por parte de Baian tenía que ser un verdadero milagro…

-Y comer todas las verduras –dijo Caza, no me explico de dónde sacó esa idea.

-¡Se están burlando de mí! –protestó Julián.

Era precisamente lo que hacíamos, y me figuro que los demás pensaron que probablemente lo pagaríamos caro en el momento en que Poseidón despertara, porque todos dejaron de sonreír al mismo tiempo, pero para entonces yo ya había trazado un nuevo plan.

-Ya estamos reunidos casi todos los Shoguns de esta generación –le dije con calma-. Pero todavía queda una Escama sin dueño. Cuando tengas la edad adecuada, te llevaremos al Santuario Submarino, y si puedes distinguir la forma de la Escama, podrás reclamarla.

No, no era un buen momento para revelarle que era la reencarnación de un dios, al menos en eso los demás estaban de acuerdo conmigo, porque nadie me contradijo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-En serio, pero necesito que entiendas algo primero: la Orden existe para servir y proteger a Poseidón. Por eso, si realmente deseas ser uno de nosotros, nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saber que existimos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguno de los enemigos de nuestro Señor intente hacerle daño antes de que estemos listos para protegerlo como es debido, y no estaremos listos hasta que nuestro número esté completo.

Julián asintió con solemnidad, eso tenía suficiente sentido, y nuestras condiciones de estudiar, hacer deporte y demás yerbas sonaban ahora como algo necesario si quería cumplir una misión tan importante como la de formar parte de una Orden Sagrada.

Bien, logrado lo imposible, solo me quedaba tranquilizar a la doctora O'Hara para que pudiéramos llevar a Julián a su casa y empezar a hacer planes para lidiar con los socios malintencionados.

**

* * *

Julián**

* * *

Debí sentirme aliviado de saber que podían defenderse de cualquier cosa que pudieran hacer los socios y tomé nota mental de hacer todo lo que pudiera para asegurarme de que no le faltara trabajo a los demás empleados del astillero, pero no me sentí tranquilo.

Algo estaba mal todavía, y de alguna manera me di cuenta de que lo que estaba mal era la mamá de Baian.

Durante todo ese rato, Baian se había mantenido lo más alejado que podía de ella sin dar la impresión de estar a punto de escapar, y ella parecía paralizada de horror.

Cuando Kanon se le acercó, me pareció escuchar una voz pidiéndome que lo detuviera, lo cual fue tan extraño que no alcancé a reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo.

En el momento justo en que él le habló, ella empezó a gritar.

Estaba histérica. Me dije a mí mismo que _tenía_ que estar histérica por el susto que había pasado, pero lo que gritaba no tenía nada que ver con el que casi nos asaltaran unos tipos disfrazados de peces.

Gritaba que Baian era un monstruo, que lo había sabido desde su nacimiento y que había luchado toda su vida por convertirlo en un muchacho normal, pero que Kanon era otro monstruo igual y que había deshecho todo lo que ella había logrado. Que no eran seres humanos… y muchas otras cosas más, algunas de las cuales no entendí y otras (que sí entendí) quisiera poder olvidar.

**

* * *

Kanon**

* * *

Mientas ella gritaba dando rienda suelta a todo su miedo y aversión, yo sentí de nuevo aquella vieja punzada de dolor que siempre iba asociada al recuerdo de mi madre.

Pero esta vez fue mucho peor, porque podía sentir su miedo y su dolor a través del cosmos, como una vez había sentido…

Algo se rompió dentro de mí en ese momento, un sello que me ocultaba una parte de mi memoria se desintegró como el sello de Atenea sobre la vasija de Poseidón… y recordé.

Había llegado a pensar que sentía cariño hacia la doctora O'Hara porque me recordaba a mi madre, pero no era así: no se parecían en nada, ni en el aspecto ni en el carácter, solo compartían el mismo nombre.

-Está bien… está bien –me escuché decir a mí mismo con un tono calmado que parecía una burla frente a mi torbellino interior.

Estaba abrumado con los recuerdos que fluían dentro de mí como una inundación; no podía enfrentar eso y el presente al mismo tiempo, así que di media vuelta y me alejé por la playa.

* * *

Tenía quince años, mi hermano, el Maestro Shion y yo acabábamos de volver de un viaje a Yamir, para encontrarnos con la sorpresa de que la reencarnación de Atenea había nacido el día anterior a nuestra llegada. Habíamos estado ausentes casi un año…

El Santuario festejaba, pero nosotros no.

Mientras los demás celebraban, el Maestro gritaba.

Estábamos en la habitación de la recién nacida, que lloraba asustada, nosotros callábamos, y él gritaba.

Le gritaba a la madre de la niña… a nuestra madre… Le gritaba por la fecha en la que había nacido la niña… porque estaba seguro que no podía ser hija de él…

Ella no decía nada. Solo lloraba, y su dolor era intenso y abrumador, pero el Maestro se sentía demasiado herido, traicionado, como para poder percibirlo.

Él levantó la voz más y más a cada palabra que decía, interrogando, recriminando. Mi hermano y yo callábamos, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo interceder por nuestra madre. Estábamos a punto de arrodillarnos para suplicarle que callara, que al menos esperara hasta haberse calmado un poco antes de juzgarla, que le permitiera defenderse…

-¡¿Y estos, de quién son hijos?

Esa pregunta lo desencadenó todo.

Ya no supe dónde estaba, ante mis ojos se desarrollaban al mismo tiempo dos tragedias separadas por miles de años.

Contemplé y escuché a Tíndaro, rey de Esparta, mientras interrogaba a su reina de la misma manera que Shion interrogaba a mi madre. Ella le había sido infiel una vez, y él la había perdonado, o al menos pretendido perdonarla, porque no había suficientes pruebas en su contra. Pero al nacer sus hijas menores, Helena y Clitemnestra, no le había quedado duda de que ella lo había engañado por segunda vez. Y cuando Cástor y Pólux estaban a punto de arrodillarse para suplicarle que callara, que al menos esperara hasta haberse calmado un poco antes de juzgarla, que le permitiera defenderse… él había lanzado aquella misma pregunta, que hizo enmudecer a los gemelos y destrozó sus corazones por completo, de modo que ya solo pudieron ser testigos de lo que sucedió a continuación.

Porque luego de que Tíndaro perdonara a Leda por primera vez, nadie se atrevió a mencionar los rumores de sus amoríos con Zeus, y el resultado de aquella primera vez, los gemelos que hasta ese momento habían sido conocidos como los Tidáridas ("los hijos de Tíndaro") no tenían ni la menor idea de que existiera la posibilidad de que no fueran hijos del único padre que conocían.

Igual que Saga y yo.

Lo que había sido una familia se desintegró ese día y, aunque Cástor y Pólux procuraron ser buenos súbditos para su rey, ya no pudieron ser los hijos que habían sido. A partir de entonces, solo se tuvieron el uno al otro.

Participaron en la expedición de los Argonautas no para ganar gloria y renombre como los demás jóvenes, sino para poder alejarse de una casa que ya no era un hogar. Por esa misma razón murieron en combate lejos de Esparta. Y si no consintieron en separarse después de muertos (cuando por fin quedó patente que Cástor era hijo de Tíndaro, pero Pólux era hijo de Zeus), fue porque no podían aceptar como padre a ninguno de los dos.

Shion debió sentir lo que ocurría en nuestras almas, porque calló, mirándonos horrorizado. Probablemente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, y parecía estar buscando una manera de calmarnos, como nosotros habíamos estado buscando una manera de calmarlo a él.

Quizá fue por eso, porque estaba distraído con nosotros, que no advirtió a tiempo que nuestra madre tenía en la mano un cuchillo, su cuchillo de los sacrificios, y estaba repitiendo la tragedia de Leda.

Caballeros de la Orden de Atenea, bendecidos gracias a nuestro esfuerzo y devoción con la velocidad de la luz, ninguno de los tres tuvo la presencia de ánimo para comprender lo que ocurría y, cuando vimos lo que estaba haciendo, ninguno pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido para impedir que se clavara el cuchillo en el corazón.

Su sangre manchó la cuna, como miles de años antes la sangre de Leda había manchado la cuna de Helena. Nosotros tres contemplábamos ese cuadro como estúpidos, sin saber qué hacer, sin poder reaccionar… y ni siquiera fuimos capaces de llorar.

Si la reencarnación de Atenea era o no hija del Maestro Shion, si Saga y yo lo éramos o no, no lo sabríamos nunca, pero ya no importaba.

Los recuerdos de Cástor afloraron en mi memoria esa única vez y nunca más volvió a mezclarse con lo que ha sido mi vida en esta reencarnación, pero el daño estaba hecho, porque a partir de ese momento ya no pude escuchar la voz de Shion sin pensar en la de Tíndaro.

Para Saga fue peor que para mí, en él despertó Pólux para luego dormirse otra vez enseguida, pero ya estaba despierto en él alguien más, que se mantenía oculto de todos menos de él y de mí, y ese alguien habría permanecido oculto e inofensivo el resto de su vida si el dolor y el odio de aquel día no lo hubieran alimentado al tiempo que debilitaban su cárcel.

Ignoro si Shion llegó a darse cuenta del desastre que inició entonces. Su primera reacción fue alterar nuestra memoria, hizo que cada uno pusiera al otro un sello en los recuerdos de ese día, borrando de paso a nuestra madre casi por completo. De esa manera apenas conservamos la vaga idea de haber tenido una madre alguna vez, y la curiosa dicotomía de creer que había muerto cuando éramos pequeños, aunque, muy de cuando en cuando, surgiera un detalle aquí o allá que nos hiciera recordarla como si todavía viviera cuando éramos adolescentes.

Si nos hubiera permitido vivir nuestro dolor hasta dominarlo o que nos destruyera, si hubiera aceptado nuestro rencor como la consecuencia natural de lo que había pasado… quizá eventualmente habríamos llegado a perdonarlo, tal vez no, pero habríamos seguido siendo leales a él, como Cástor y Pólux lo habían sido para Tíndaro aunque ya no pudieran llamarlo padre.

Lo único que consiguió al sellar nuestra memoria fue que el rencor permaneciera ahí, sin que supiéramos cuál era el motivo y sin posibilidad de dejarlo salir, de tal manera que nuestras almas se envenenaron y corrompieron todavía más. Lo odié sin saber por qué, y me odié por odiarlo.

Saga y yo enloquecimos, cada cual a su manera y emprendimos acciones que ya no nos permitirían retroceder.

En una vida anterior, partimos para unirnos a la búsqueda del Vellocino de Oro. En esta vida, Saga se quedó en casa, luego de asesinar a nuestro padre y fracasar en su intento por matar a nuestra (¿media?) hermana, mientras que yo empecé a reunir a mis propios argonautas, pero sin ningún tesoro que recuperar.

* * *

Para mi sorpresa, fue Baian quien me siguió.

-¡Jefe! …Kanon… -cuando por fin me alcanzó, parecía aliviado. ¿Acaso temía que hiciera alguna locura?

No le dije nada, solo dejé de caminar.

-Lo que ella dijo… -empezó él.

-¿Me vas a decir que no lo dijo con su corazón? ¿Que solo reaccionó así porque estaba sorprendida y que acabará aceptándolo?

-No –y la firmeza de ese "no" fue lo que me obligó a mirarlo, más sorprendido de lo que era capaz de admitir-. Vi su aura. Leí su mente. Sé exactamente lo que piensa al respecto. De hecho, jefe, siempre lo he sabido.

-¿Ah… sí?

-Había olvidado que lo sabía. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que la capacidad de leer el cosmos es propia de los servidores de los dioses, especialmente aquellos que han alcanzado el séptimo sentido, pero que en mí es además un talento natural?

-Sí.

-Pues tenías razón: siempre he tenido habilidad para saber lo que otros piensan. Cuando era pequeño, a veces leía por accidente las mentes de los demás, eso los asustaba. En especial a ella, por eso hice todo lo que pude para reprimirlo, incluso lo olvidé, hasta el día en que nos leímos la mente el uno al otro.

Baian no se molestó siquiera en levantar sus escudos, aunque sabía perfectamente que mi reacción automática sería explorar sus pensamientos para estar seguro de lo que me decía. En realidad quería que comprendiera lo que intentaba decirme.

-Ella siempre se ha sentido horrorizada por mi talento. Me considera un fenómeno y me tiene miedo.

-Ya… veo.

-Sí, está claro que no te ha dejado duda acerca de lo que piensa al respecto, pero tengo la impresión de que te ha lastimado más a ti que a mí.

-¿Cómo podría? –mentí de inmediato, aunque sabía perfectamente que el hecho de que yo no bajara mis defensas era lo mismo que confirmarle que estaba en lo cierto-. Yo solo soy un amigo, tú eres su hijo.

-Sí, sí, sí. Hace mucho que me resigné al hecho de que, ante sus ojos, soy un monstruo al que de vez en cuando intenta llamar "hijo", todo su supuesto cariño por mí es solamente una muestra de lo culpable que se siente al no poder quererme como debería. Tú, en cambio, desde el primer día tuviste la ilusión de que podías formar parte de una familia que jamás existió. Estás sangrando por dentro, puedo verlo sin necesidad del cosmos.

Apreté los dientes y conté hasta diez.

-Es suficiente, Baian. Admito que quizá cometí el error de buscar en tu madre un reflejo de la mía. También hubo un tiempo en que pensé en la diosa Atenea con fe y devoción, hasta que tuve que estrellarme contra la realidad. Pero no te preocupes por mí. Sobreviví al odio de Atenea, sobreviviré al miedo de tu madre. En cuanto a ti, eres libre. Puedes irte a tu casa cuando quieras.

Eso lo sorprendió.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No voy a obligarte a hacer algo que contraríe a tu madre. Puedes dejar la Orden ahora mismo.

Listo, lo había dicho. Al parecer, estaba lo suficientemente loco como para renunciar al único Shogun de cuya lealtad estaba cien por ciento seguro.

-¿Y la deuda?

-Eso es solo dinero y sabes perfectamente que no me hace ninguna falta.

Me encogí de hombros y empecé a caminar otra vez. Para mi sorpresa, Baian caminó a mi lado.

-Temo que no me has comprendido. Hablé en serio cuando dije que ella me teme. Trata de disimularlo, pero no puede esconderlo de mí, no mientras tenga este talento. Esa ha sido siempre la raíz de todos nuestros problemas.

-Podría tratar de borrar tu memoria, si quieres –respondí, irritado.

-No serviría de nada. No puedes borrar mi talento, jefe. Es parte de lo que soy.

¿Cuándo se volvió filósofo este pandillero?

-¡¿Entonces? –me detuve y lo encaré-. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Decirte que he tomado una decisión. Soy mayor de edad y ya no tengo por qué rendirle cuentas a ella. A partir de hoy ya no soy Baian O'Hara. Seguiré siendo solamente Baian del Caballo Marino, Shogun del Pacífico Norte, y serviré a Poseidón bajo las órdenes de Kanon del Dragón Marino, mientras me quede vida.

…¿Me estaba jurando lealtad? _¿A mí?_

-¿Estás loco?

-Por supuesto. Tengo que estarlo. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Tú, e Isaac, Io, Krishna, Sorrento, Tethys, Julián y hasta el idiota de Caza, son mi familia. Ustedes me acogieron y me aceptaron mejor de lo que mi propia madre fue capaz, y si voy a ser leal a alguien, será a la primera persona que vio en mí algo, por poco que fuera, digno de rescatarse. En lo que a mí respecta, Kanon Seadragon es mi padre, mi hermano y mi líder. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.

-¿Y qué tal si es precisamente el fin del mundo y la destrucción de los dioses lo que estoy buscando? –respondí.

-Por mí, encantado. ¿A cuál dios vamos a matar primero?

Aquello estaba mal, en muchas, muchísimas formas. Por mucho que intentara parecer duro, Baian no dejaba de ser alguien que apenas estaba dejando atrás la adolescencia.

Y sin embargo, era alguien que pudo aceptar la oscuridad en mi alma mejor que mi propio hermano gemelo. Era cierto. Mis Shoguns eran mi familia, mi familia por elección. Y, aunque el alma de mi hermano me llamaba a gritos sin que él mismo fuera conciente de ello, y aunque la voz de la diosa seguía llegándome con cada cambio de la marea exhortándome a volver a su Santuario… en ese momento tomé lo que pensé que sería mi decisión final: llevaría a cabo los planes que tracé en mis horas de agonía bajo el Cabo Sunión. Con la ayuda de mis hermanos de armas, ya fuera por lealtad, como Baian y Caza; por engaño, como Isaac y Julián; o por amor a Poseidón, como Sorrento, Krishna y Tethys, yo, Kanon del Dragón Marino, destruiría a Atenea y a todos los dioses.

Pude sentir que alguien lloraba y por un momento pensé que era la diosa, pero unos segundos más tarde, casi en el mismo momento en que advertí que Baian estaba abrazándome, me di cuenta que era yo quien lloraba.

Cuando pude controlar las lágrimas, noté finalmente que los demás también estaban ahí. Nos habían alcanzado en algún momento después de que estallara en llanto. Avergonzado, logré que Baian me soltara… solo para que Julián me abrazara. De pronto tuve la seria sospecha de que también los demás también intentarían abrazarme antes de que acabara la semana, solo me quedaba rogar para que se les pasara pronto ese impulso.

-Lo siento… -sollozó el niño-. Lo siento tanto…

-Ah, vamos, nadie se ha muerto por un corazón roto –traté de bromear-. Te prometo que voy a sobrevivir.

-Vámonos de aquí –insistió Julián-. Quiero irme de Canadá y no volver en muchos años.

-Mi estimado señor Solo, no podría estar más de acuerdo con usted –respondí.

Me sentía profundamente mortificado de que me hubieran visto llorar, pero, por alguna extraña razón, al final ese momento de debilidad me benefició.

Baian sabía mis planes y los aceptaba, porque nunca le mencioné que Poseidón era uno de los dioses a los que pensaba destruir. Los demás ignoraban todo, pero las dudas que solían sentir se aquietaron por un largo tiempo. Creo que tuvieron la falsa impresión de que, si podía sentir dolor y demostrarlo, era porque en esencia era una "buena persona" o al menos alguien con "buenas intenciones".

No hice nada por sacarlos del error mientras completaba mis proyectos.

Abandonamos el astillero, que fue absorbido inmediatamente por las Empresas Solo, y dedicamos los tres años siguientes al Santuario Submarino y a entrenar… además de hacer desaparecer poco a poco a una serie de accionistas demasiado ambiciosos, y deshacer uno que otro complot para secuestrar y/o asesinar a Julián.

Julián estaba convencido de que solo esperábamos que tuviera la edad suficiente para unirse a la Orden, y se dedicó con entusiasmo a estudiar todo lo que le propusieran sus maestros, alentado por la promesa que le habíamos hecho de llevarlo ante la última escama cuando fuera capaz de vestirla. Para cuando llegó el momento apropiado de hacerle saber que era la reencarnación de Poseidón y alentarlo a atacar a Atenea, los tritones y sirenas que estaban bajo nuestro mando se habían convertido en un ejército disciplinado, listo para cuando el dios al que servían diera la orden de destruir la civilización humana, y el dios en cuestión daría esa orden cuando yo se lo sugiriera, ya que confiaba ciegamente en mí.

La presencia del tesoro de los Nibelungos en un lugar accesible para mí fue simplemente una forma de facilitar las cosas. No era indispensable usarlo para provocar una guerra entre la Orden de Atenea y los guardianes de Asgaard, pero fue un buen detalle.

Cuando finalmente Atenea estaba atrapada en el Soporte Principal y el mundo entero estaba a punto de ser sepultado por las aguas, todas mis ambiciones llegaban ya al punto de realizarse, solo un poco más y ya nadie podría detenerme…

Y entonces, me detuvieron.

No es tanto la simple y amarga humillación que significa el haber sido derrotado por un caballero de Bronce que luego de hacerme morder el polvo se dio el lujo de no matarme porque consideró que ya no era ninguna amenaza para la diosa.

Es el haber tenido que enfrentarme a mí mismo, y a Saga, y contemplar todas mis acciones, buenas y malas, sin derecho a mentir a nadie ni a mí mismo… que fue precisamente lo que anhelaba que mi hermano hiciera, cuando aún intentaba redimirlo.

Sin embargo, lo que más me dolió fue el escuchar al Caballero del Fénix cuando dijo que Atenea me mantuvo con vida hace trece años, en el Cabo Sunión, y que salvó mi vida cada vez que subía la marea, y me sostuvo cada vez que me abandonaron las fuerzas, no porque me odiara… sino porque, a pesar de todo, su misericordia era mayor que mi odio.

En esencia, aunque lo dijo con otras palabras, lo que el Fénix me hizo entender, lo que comprendo por fin cuando es ya demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, es que, por más que yo me empeñara en alejarme y en tratar de convencerme de que la odiaba, el amor de Atenea me ha acompañado siempre, a pesar de todo y a pesar de mí mismo.

Como el amor de una madre.

O el de una hermana.

Probablemente el Fénix pensó que me sorprendía escuchar aquello, pero la verdad es que, hasta cierto punto, siempre lo he sabido. Lo que me sorprendió realmente fue que alguien más llegara con tanta facilidad a una conclusión que me a mí me tomó años.

Y la mayor sorpresa de todas es el haber necesitado que alguien me lo dijera en voz alta para poder aceptarlo realmente, aunque ese conocimiento hubiera estado siempre en el fondo de mi corazón.

Conciente como estoy ahora de esa verdad, ya no puedo luchar. Si pudiera llegar hasta el Soporte Principal y detener a Julián, ya fuera con la verdad, con la astucia o con la fuerza, si pudiera reparar todo el daño que he causado… pero ya no hay tiempo, tendrán que ser sus caballeros de Bronce quienes la rescaten.

Caídos los Pilares, la bóveda del mar se derrumba. Veo venir una ola cuya altura es muy superior a la del mismo templo de Poseidón.

¿Me ahogaré, como he temido tantas veces, o la fuerza del tsunami será suficiente como para matarme de inmediato?

La calidez de mi escama aumenta, es como si el Dragón Marino intentara abrazarme. En mi mente, percibo al Dragón, está sereno, contempla la ola y la destrucción sin temor alguno.

Y me doy cuenta de que sus emociones reflejan las mías, como un espejo… Por primera vez desde que Saga me abandonó para que me ahogara al subir la marea, soy capaz de contemplar mi propia muerte cara a cara sin sentir miedo.

Oh, Atenea, gracias por este último favor.

**Fin**

última revisión: 7/7/2010


End file.
